Blonde Blossoms
by StarStyleSunshine
Summary: As a teenager, Brandon Shields isn't someone who has dated millions of girls. in fact he's never dated any, it's not that any girls will ask him out. he has a rule to himself that he will never date! he prefers to be a lone-wolf. but after a blonde surprise Sky never mentioned, will something unexpected blossom in Brandon's heart?
1. Single Boy

**say hello To my new story!**

**I had to delete Mistake, but I'll put it back though!**

**anyway enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Brandon's POV<strong>

I sat on the leather seat, my eyes plastered to the computer screen, it's bright light burned my eyeballs making them go dry, my eyes were practically drooping to sleep, but I had to stay awake, I had to complete these papers. I could hear my warm comfy bed calling me. _Stay awake Brandon! Come on! These papers are due this week! Your almost done! _I thought feeling very wearied. My entire office was dark and the starry night had arrived outside.

"Hey Brandon!"

I bounded in abrupt fright, I glared at the blonde boy standing at the door with a sheepish grin.

"dude! Don't ever do that!" I yawned rubbing my droopy eyes for the millionth time tonight, I was too tired to snap at him.

"you've been at this every day after you got back from school! It's our last term from school; our History teacher will flip if you sleep during class…again! Not that the girls object to that!" he whispered the last part quietly, but loud enough for me to hear. I chuckled about how Riven kept telling me that during my little "nap time" through History class all the girls were swooning at my drifted off face, holding themselves from grazing it! Women can be really weird… but seriously, I would never let any of them caress me! News flash: I am never dating! I prefer to spent wealth on important stuff than loads of bags stuffed to the brim with clothes and accessories!

"it's due Friday Sky!" I answered glancing back at my computer, at this point I could just sleep on the desk. Sky rolled his eyes "today is still Sunday Brandon, take a break!"

"I still have 3 more pages to complete!" I stretched and successfully stifled a yawn.

"can I borrow your car?" Sky sighed sauntering over to me. He stood by my desk.

"what for?" I don't get why I question him that when I already threw him the keys to my beloved black Mercedes.

"I have to pick up my sister from the airport!" Sky answered my unwanted question, the little Star Wars key chain charm dangled off the keys as my friend carried it to the door.

"how come I was never told you have a sister?"

"because she's not!" that confused me even more than my already addled state. I raised one eyebrow and glanced at Sky signalling that I was bewildered.

"she's my cousin? She's 17, she came from Australia?" Sky explained adding a roll of his eyes with it.

"Please relieve me by explaining to her that I am not available in the bargain bin?" I moaned , if she was Sky's cousin I wonder if she's hot…come on Brandon! Stick to your will! Right, I don't care what she looks like, I will not take interest in her!

"whatever you say!" Sky rolled his eyes to the back of his head, as he shut the door, leaving me in my room again…

**Stella's POV**

I can't wait to meet Sky and his friends! I was jumping with glee all week. I stood outside the airport entrance. It was kind of chilly out here, I shouldn't have worn a miniskirt with leggings! a musical sound erupted from my clutch. jumping slightly at the sudden noise i opened my clutch, my new Iphone 6 vibrated piled between all my make-up stuff. i smiled at the name that flashed up on the screen. Sky.

"hey big cousin-brother!" i chirped, being answered by a chuckle.

"hey Stell!" he chortled "how's New York?"

"freeeeezing!" i whinged causing Sky to snicker again.

"you don't have to freeze anymore coz your cousin in a black Mercedes is here to rescue you!" Sky cackled, does that boy do anything but laugh at my presence?!

"hurry up!" i snapped my teeth chattering as i rubbed my bicep with my free hand.

"okay okay crabby! i'm just 10 minutes away!" i could here him hold another snicker as he hung up.

"stupid boy!" i whispered-hissed stuffing my phone back into my purse.

i slanted on the walls of the massive dwelling. my attention was caught by two people sitting on a bench, a boy and a girl, about my age? their back was turned to me so they won't see my stare burn through them. they looked really cute! the girl had her head resting on the boy's shoulder and his arm around her! a couple i suppose? i wonder if i'll find my true love, i failed to in Australia, maybe my luck will spring in New York. suddenly a black car pulled up in front of my view, the window rolled down revealing the friendly face i haven't seen in ages.

"miss me?" he smirked hopping out of the car and hefting my luggage into the boot.

"shut up! open the door!" i barked dragging my hand luggage into the car's back seats. quickly dumping my orange suitcase and snuggled into the passenger seat turning the heater to maximum. i sighed in relaxation as the warm air hit my pale, frostbitten hands.

"better?" Sky inquired through the window chuckling at my sudden burst into the car.

"could have been better if you have arrived earlier and if there was...music?" i shook the final round of shiver out of my body as Sky got into the car starting it making the engines roar to life.

"music...music...music...ah ha!" Sky exclaimed cranking up the radio, almost making me deaf!

"do you even know how to work this car?!" i snarled as he sheepishly turned the volume down.

"sorry, this isn't my car, you can tell 'cause black isn't my color, Bloom borrowed my silver Mercedes" he elucidated as he continued driving.

"who's is it?"

"Brandon's?"

"oh you mean the brunette with the fringe covering the left eye?" i cross-question as he nodded. "he's kinda cute.."

"oh yeah! he uh...told me not to tell you he's not in the bargain bin!" Sky rubbed the back of his neck but quickly pulled it back holding the steering wheel.

"well good for him, cuz i'm not for sale and i bet he's turned uglier over 5 years!" i crossed my arms over my chest.

Sky then murmured something under his breath but i just hear "doubt that"

with a press of a button the high-tech car's passenger seat folded out into a lying position. finally i get my just desired slumber that i didn't catch in the plane ride, even though it was first class. sleeping in mid air isn't my thing.

"tired?"

"yeah..." i yawned drifting off to my slumber...


	2. Welcome to hell

**Sorry guys for deleting Mistake!**

**i really need to reconstruct it!**

**anyway, this story is dedicated to Girlz-rule123!**

**R&R!**

* * *

><p><strong>Brandon's POV<strong>

By now my eyes were firmly shut, I failed to keep them open. My body was so tired; it was already 11:45! My shoulders my shoulders flunked to hold my, I collapsed onto the desk with a _thump_. My mind was still present and I could hear everything that was going on inside the room. My ears unexpectedly caught the sound of the door knob being turned. I slowly unfastened my locked eyelids half way, enough to see the two figures enter my room.

"Aww! Poor thing!" a feminine voice exclaimed strolling over to me. She bent down so my face was level with hers, a wide smile across her radiant face. She had gorgeous blonde locks and mesmerizing honey-hazel eyes. I observed silently as her hand steadily reached my maintained bangs. She lovingly fondled my hair, brushing my fringe out of my face? Who does she think she is?! My eyes flew fully open, softly gazing at her. I didn't want to frighten her? I heaved myself up with a groan to sit upright.

"Hello!" she sang waving kindly at my sleepy eyes.

"You are?" I said coldly. I'm so not in the mood to be woken up right now!

"Brandon, this is my cousin Stella?" Sky introduced, Stella's eyes grew wide, glaring at me.

"so you're the great and single Brandon?!" she mumbled vexedly, i chuckled inside, guess Sky did a good job of delivering messages Eh?

" I never knew I was such a celebrity?" I snickered snatching my bag from under the desk.

"Your not! Your an obscurity!" Stella snapped stalking out of the room. A little tee-he ran through my head. She's gonna be some fun!

"some first impression that was!" Sky face-palmed himself tailing us out towards be unscratched Mercedes.

"oh my beloved baby! I see Sky hasn't hurt you!" I dramatically kissed the bonnet of the midnight black beauty.

"too bad your face isn't as well-maintained as your car is!" Big mouth for a small girl! I glanced at her with a devious smirk but she returned it with stupefying simper, she really means business!

"Kids! I don't want to hear another argument! Please leave uncle Sky's ears to rest in pieces!" Sky hopped into the driver seat starting up the car. Stella giggled quietly at her cousins comments.

**Stella's POV**

such an arrogant jerk! Who does he think he is! I feel sorry for the girl he dates! Halfwit! And I thought he would be nicer or kinder! He's so off the list for me to date! I hope the others are at least pleasant, unlike this pinhead!

The ride to Sky's place was quiet, except for Brandon and my cousin yammering on about the footy game they played on Friday! I guess they're both quarter-back stars? I seriously get bored with men and sport games, what is it with them?!

"So how's William?" Sky question unexpectedly. Oh here we go again, the talk about another dim-wit!

"we, we broke up..." I mumbled, Sky frowned in return only for Brandon to start roaring With laughter. "you can never make them stay can you!"

"shut up! I bet your girlfriend broke up too!" I screeched, the brunettes mouth instantly went latched.

"I never date?" He muttered, I clogged my mouth shut from erupting into a tee-hee session. Never dates?! Ha ha ha! Okay that's it I can't hold it... I peep of laughter escaped my lips and I broke into tears of tittering. Brandon folded his arms over his chest and looked daggers at me.

"Mr BigShot has never dated! Ha ha ha! No one has ever asked that ugly mug of ours out!" Okay I sound a bit mean but I just fully got my vengeance on him! Even sensible Sky laughed quietly but instantly shut up when Brandon glowered at him.

"Okay guys, we're hear!" Sky recovered from his guffaw as the car came to a complete stop at a double story house, my jaw hit the floor at how prepossessing the accommodation looked.

"you'll catch a fly!" Brandon chuckled hefting my bags out of the boot. suddenly the door swung violently open and 5 friendly faces swarmed out!

"Stella! It's been forever!" Bloom squealed embracing me tightly. Her grip made me loose mine on my bag. It plummeted onto the concrete driveway.

"you look so flawless!" Flora swooned compressing my cheeks with her soft fingers.

"she'll be flawed if you keep squeezing the daylight out of her!" Brandon sighed bending down to clasp my orange luggage bag, resting on the floor. I shot him a thankful look, but he didn't return the look or smile! His expressionless face glanced at me before throwing the door open towing himself inside. so much for peace-making!

i walked into the house the welcoming warmth enveloped around me, sending a shiver down my spine. I was later introduced to each of the girls' boyfriends! looks like Brandon truly didn't have a girlfriend? Like who would even want to date that attitude!?

"hey Brandon? Are you heading home or staying?" Helia queried preparing me some macaroni and cheese.

"I'll stay for the week, just to keep our little princess company!" Brandon simpered. I glowered at him balling my fists in a threatening look.

"but Stella has your room?" Timmy explaining keeping his eyes glued to his device. The guys gazed back at Brandon, who's attention was focused on my expressions!

"we could always...you know, share a bed?" Brandon smirked the others looked at him in plain astonishment!

"I'll take couch thank!" I snapped making my way towards the rich-looking fluffily sofa.

"nah! Guest takes bed!" Brandon shook his head but the devious smile still staining on his lips. He strolled past me, our shoulders brushed as he murmured "don't worry, I hopefully won't do anything overnight, huh beautiful?" My eyes expanded wide, searching his face for a sign of joking but his face presented a mix of serious and tittering?! He cooly stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans, sauntering casually into the living room, out of view.

"don't listen to him Stell, he's never dated before, that's probably why!" Bloom grazed my shoulder guiding me upstairs where the girls were frantically stuffing my bags into Brandon's cupboards. His room was a black and red theme, with posters of devils and monsters crowding the walls, it sent a shiver down my body. His carpet was a blood-red colour mixed with a hint of orange, seriously you possibly think this boy is half vampire!

**No POV**

"Hey Brandon?" Riven asked deviously, throwing himself next to his brunette friend, who's eyes were consumed by the T.V. "Hmm?" Was all he was answered by.

"what's with you and Stella?" Nabu question violently placing himself on the other side of his friend. Brandon raised his eyebrows tearing his eyes away from the flat-screen mounted on the wall.

"Nothing's going on why?" He looked at them in disbelief.

"aww come on! The way you flirt with her! The way you look at her!" Riven explained waiting for his mate to answer.

"seriously guys? I do it to every girl!"

"you flirted with Stella more than any girl you've known!" Nabu argued putting on a look of "explain truthfully"

"that isn't flirting! That's teasing!"

"Yeah yeah! Teasing,flirting same deal!"

"I have nothing going on with her okay?!" Brandon hissed turning his attention back to the game. But even he didn't know what he felt?

"our little Brandon's finally gonna get a girl!" Riven shredded counterfeit tears. Hugging Brandon's neck.

"dude! I'm not gay! Get off me!" Brandon snapped irritated shoving the magenta-haired teenager clinging to his neck.

"Make sure to date her before any other guy gets her m'kay?" Nabu giggled like a girl poking Brandon's temple earning a glare from those brown-eyes.

"Whatever..."


	3. School Daze

**man this has probably taken 3 days!**

**normally I get it done in like 9 hours or so!**

**but 3 DAYS!?**

**anyway I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Stella's POV<p>

the entire night I kept shivering and whimpering at the posters of the gruesome devils plastered to the walls, the street lights outside shone through the red curtains giving a spine-chilling effect. I didn't get a bit of shut eye! Stupid boy! how could he sleep in this haunted room! I tossed and turned and finally dug my head under the pillow, tightening my grip on it. the clock was more freakier! It was a structure of a black cat, it's jaws gaping open and a tiny silver clock lay between its steak-knife teeth! whats worse is to show the seconds going by, the cats bulging wide eyeballs moving side to side! I felt like hollering down the stairs and into Flora beautiful natural looking room! Not this horror ride!

At about 6:55 the sun finally replaced the horrifying street lights and I finally shut my tired eyes...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" A blood curling caterwaul rang from the bedside table. i abruptly sat upright screaming at what that noise was. the bellow continued hollering until I realized the alarm was ringing! seriously who keeps an alarm of a creepy ghost bride that bellows?! I can't take it! I yelped loudly grabbing the vibrating object off the table catapulting it to the wall. I crashed onto the white doors of the cupboard shattering to bits. Corks and springs popped out in every direction! I exhaled deeply before swinging out of the bed and dashing down the stairs screaming the least thing I expected:

"BRAAAAAAAAANDON!" I wailed skipping at least three stairs through my rush. I slipped forcefully on the final step, I skidded across the rug and came to a stop crashing into someone's bare chest. I collapsed at their feet, gazing at their face. Brandon stood towering over me, his eyes were still a bit droopy and his hair must have been to a wild party! He stood in grey boxers, completely shirtless, scratching the back of his head indicating tiredness.

"why are you waking innocent people up at 6 in the morning?" He yawned loudly and stared at me in half open eyes. I just glanced at him completely astonished at his attire? He's six pack and muscles flexed when ever he moved his body and his chest was so well sculpted, it looked like a total masterpiece!He looked so hot!_ Shut up Stella! _He noticed I was examining him and smirked.

"are you going to answer or continue checking me out?" He smiled smugly, walking past me.

"I..I...I am not staying in that horrid room of your!" I snapped barely able to choke my word outs.

"do you want me to sleep with you?" He sauntered up the stairs and turned around a smirk evidenced on his soft wet lips. _God Stella get a grip!_

"n-no! I'm taking couch from now on!" I growled heaving myself up. I plunged onto the couch, awww! This feel so good!

"glad you like the couch, princess..." he walked back down and stood in front of the sofa watching me drift off. "But we have school today!" My eyes snapped open, No no no! I forgot I was starting school and I hadn't slept a wink! I let out an unwelcoming groan and tucked myself under the covers. Surprisingly they smelt of Brandon, well his deodorant to be exact. This aroma came from his room too but I was too petrified to notice. I smiled under the covers at his scent, weird I've only been here 7 hours and I already knew my enemy's deodorant aroma!

"your uniform is in my drawers okay?" I heard a crunching sound from outside, I weld down the covers to see Brandon sitting arched on the couch arm, stuffing his face into a bowl brimmed with cereal. Milk dripped down his mouth, he looked like a hungry wolf. looks like his nature is as horrifying as his room! I snickered quietly, slipping myself off the couch, kissing it goodby until tonight! But at least I don't get that room!

* * *

><p>"BRRRRRAAAAANDON!" we bellowed gripping onto the doors of the striking black Mercedes. Brandon just chuckled at our yelps and sped up to an adrenaline rush! The road speed is only 100 but this demented boy is going over 200! He was driving fine until we got to the final colour light before we get to the school. The colour light flashed orange and the brunette roared up the engines, the blood from my head drain out. I've seen this mode on boys before, I personally call it mad mode! As soon as green beamed only the dust of the car was left. The song "Bang Bang" by Jessie J, Ariana Grande and Nicki. Manaj blasted through the woofer speakers!<p>

_**Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)**_

_**Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)**_

_**Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)**_

_**Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)**_

_**Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)**_

_**Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)**_

_**Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)**_

_**Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)**_

There weren't any cars in our neighborhood so Brandon was able to go overdrive! Smoke burned from the tires As he turned the corners.

" Dude! Your gonna bust the tires!" Helia howled but his voice drown out from the engine roaring And themusic blaring!

**_She mighta let you hold her hand in school, but I'mma show you how to _****_graduate_**

**_No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk, just come and show me what your mamma gave (Oh yeah)_**

**(You've got a very big shhhh, mouth but don't say a thing)**

**See anybody could be good to you,**

**You need a bad girl to blow your mind**

The car suddenly hit the brakes and we all went bang bang against the front window.

"never drive like that!" I fixed my ponytail collecting myself off Riven who was jammed between the armrest and chair. Brandon pulled out the keys and the car's grumbling stopped along with the song.

"he does it every Monday! It's his wake up to the week drive!" Sky helped squirm Riven out, his normally well kept spike was a tangled mess!

"never get him to drive on a Monday!" I exhale making sure that my lung haven't gagged out of the window.

"Stella? We'll be waiting at Maths class! The first door to the right on the second floor!" Flora patted my head lovingly and all of them got out of the car, leaving me inside to take in my moment at a new school! I took a deep breath and swung open the door.

**_thud!_**

"watch it you damn idiot!" A voice hissed, it sounded quite unfamiliar but by the tone, that person didn't sound quite jolly!

"oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" I apologized running out of the car and to the person's aid. Seeing her face made me cover my mouth to prevent barfing. She was covered in at least 6 layers of blush, her oversized extensions looked like colossal leaves off a palm tree and personally saying, it looked like she put on 12 layers of lipstick...blindfolded!

"oh keep your filthy hands off my radiant skin!" She barked. Radiant?! More like hideous!

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"Save it! I don't need your weak low-down apologies! Britney Hawkes, doesn't need apologies from blockheads like you!" She flicked her hair off her shoulders, shoving me aside causing me to slam against the car door. Great! First day already have an enemy! Maybe I should have stayed in Australia! I sighed glumly digging under the car seat for my bag. slipping my bag onto one shoulder I wondered my way into the school, twirling around to glance the amazing education centre! To was huge, and beautiful! Students hustled around getting to class and some in gangs by their lockers. I tightened my grip on the straps of my bag, walking through the crowd. There were people everywhere! It was like a concert to see One Direction!

I practically lost myself in there, trying to find an exit I bumped into someone, praying it won't be Britney again!

"sorry!" Someone's hand wrapped around my waist pulling me up To my feet. My eyes peeked through to come locked with a pair of gorgeous navy blue orbs.

"sorry, my bad! I'm just lost!" I patted my hair fixing it up, Smiling at the handsome stranger before. Next to him stood a blonde girl, she had the same hair color as me and we were about the same height, she was really fit, not skinny, just like a model! her beautiful green eyes completed the look! She looked terrific!

"your new here right?" she revealed a jaw dropping smile. I nodded feeling a blush creep up my neck When the guy smiled a charming smile. "Want me to show you around?"

"thats okay..." I paused wanting to know her name.

"Right! I'm Penelope Marice! And this is Nathan Vence!" Penelope introduced warmly. One enemy and two new friends!

"i just need to know where to Maths room is?" I gushed "I'm Stella by the way!"

"sure thing Stella! Just after we show you entire school! I mean we have like an hour left!" Nathan grinned guiding me upstairs, Penelope cheerfully tailing us.

* * *

><p>Sky's POV<p>

"where is Stella?!" Flora paced around the Maths room, the teacher hasn't graced her presence yet and the grade was zoning out to their devices and group gossips! But instead of our usual spilt up and into our own businesses we were bunched up waiting for my cousin to arrive. I hope she didn't get lost! Or get kidnapped!

"She's probably flirting with a few guys on her way chill guys!" Riven continued picking his perfectly brushed teeth with a pick.

"we should look for her just in case!" Brandon spoke setting out his stuff. Look who's talking? Mr I-never-care!

"since when do you care?" Nabu grinned smugly earning a glare. He stole the word out of my mouth!

"she's Sky cousin! She's like a close family member to us now!" Brandon shrugged pretending not to care.

"you mean she's like a close family member to YOU!" Riven wriggled his eyebrows emphasizing on the 'you'.

" we had this stupid talk last night! Shut up!" Brandon seethed about to sucker punch Riven in the face.

"quit it!" Musa barked holding the two from killing each other!

"no seriously! where could she be?" Bloom questioned her expression looked really worried!

"hey! did you see the hot new chic?" a far distance conversation drifted over to us.

"she is hot! Do you think she'll be mine?"

"As if! Stella won't fall for low-downs!" Brandon hissed under his breath causing us to chortle. he just shrugged nonchalantly.

"too bad she's already got a boyfriend!" The boys in the corner continued.

"Say what?" I queried surprised that my little cousin is now top end of the popularity list. I glanced at Brandon merely lightly shocked expression.

"wow Brandon, must be harsh!" Nabu teased knowing he hit Brandon in the nerves.

"shut up!" Brandon hurled at him, making him instantly obey.

"We should really find out who this mysterious boyfriend of Stella's his?" Aisha launched out the door eager to solve mysteries...


	4. Hot Brat

**this is probably the second best chapter of this story?**

**next chapter will be better though!**

**anyway thanks to Briar Charming I call myself Star now!**

**love the name!**

**R&R**

**StarStyleSunshine!**

* * *

><p>Stella's POV<p>

"Oh my God, this place is amazing!" I cooed adoring my new surroundings, they were absolutely stunning! we were casually strolling through the the yards enjoying the view of my new school, a few guys wolf-whistled flapping their jackets, but Penelope and Nathan held me close to them, they really are caring! they treat me like their sister! Even though we just met! Nathan beats Brandon hands down when it comes to warm-welcomes! I snorted slightly at the fact of Brandon and I meeting for our first time... Fat failure that was! The three of us seated ourselves in maths class, unfortunately no sign of my friends to be found. we sat in the 2nd row, me on the chair beside the aisles, Penelope next to me and Nathan placed next to her, I gazed around the room, ignoring flirty looks from guys. My glance slipped to Nathan, he couldn't rip his stare off Penelope, his eyes were full of adoring and liking! Oooh la la! Somebody has a crush! I mean who wouldn't love Penelope? She's everything you want in a girl, sweet, kind, generous absolutely smokin' HOT! A devious matchmaker plan frantically put itself together, but was suddenly interrupted.

"Stella! Thank goodness some hooligan hasn't kidnapped you!" Light Brunette hair buried my entire head. It smelt of roses, too sweet to be Brandon's!

"oh god Stell! Don't scare your big brother like that!" another person draped themselves over me, hugging me tightly, from the sentence he said I can conclude that's Sky!

"god! Flora, Sky! Let her breathe!" Bloom tore the two away from me, giving me a chance to get my breathing under control.

"who's that?" Brandon question, his voice seemed...tense? I can tell he was gesturing to Nathan and Penelope. But what's with the gruff voice? Man something must have gotten under his skin! He's so confusing! One minute he barely cares of my existence and the next minute he's worried?

"oh right! This is Nathan and Penelope!" I gave a brief introduction, "they're my new friends!"

"More like new boy toy!" Brandon huffed crossing his arms over his chest! What's his deal!

"no no! I'm not dating Stella!" Nathan smiled shaking his head and rubbing his neck along with it.

"Try to make that one stay will ya?" Brandon snorted, that's it I'm pissed!

"god dammit what the heck is wrong with you!?" I barked rising from my position.

"Nothing you shouldn't be concerned about!" He snapped back coming face to face with me, we were so close our noses were brushing, his skin was soft and he looks so hot when he's furious! Not now Stella!

"what the hell is that suppose to mean?!" I snarled tightening my fists. man I so wanted to send it flying under his chin. Let's see how hot he is with a swollen chin?!

"Nothing!" he groused pushing himself back, he stood in a full height position. He so had the advantage of being taller than me! So unfair. He realized his advantage and smirked at me, making me even more furious. I was about to growl when the teacher waltzed in. I shot Brandon a dirty look before slumping down into my seat. Cussing under my breath I grabbed my stuff, glaring at the back of Brandon's head, such a douchebag! Penelope rubbed my back soothingly giving me a caring smile, it calmed my nerves a little, my anger eased and substituted with tiredness, curse Brandon's damn room! My eyes fluttered a bit struggling to keep open, Nathan quickly took note, he waited for the teacher to come around and whispered something into her ear, she glanced at me and simply nodded, Nathan gazed at Penelope giving her a nod and they both quietly stood up walking out of that row of seats, Nathan spun around to me firmly grabbing my hand and ragging me behind them, Sky,Brandon, Flora and Musa who were in my maths class glanced up at me. I gave them a look of confusion except Brandon, I didn't dare look at him, but I couldn't help but peek. He had set his piercing stare on our gripped hands. His gaze then slipped to my addled expression, yet his expression was blank? Yep has blank as a page! Before I could read anymore expressions I was driven out of the room. Turned Out that Nathan and Penelope took me to the bathroom to retrieve a refreshing face-wash, it kept me awake for the rest of the day. I told Sky I'd be going home with Nathan, he didn't like that at first, but soon gave up to my puppy-dog eyes.

* * *

><p>ive been going with Pen and Nate for two weeks now, I don't really hang with the girls or guys, I mean I clearly don't belong there. Bloom, Musa,Flora, Tecna and Aisha have been urging me to chill with them, but I always refuse! On the other hand, Nabu and Riven keep telling me I should date Brandon! What's up with them?! Speaking of Brandon I haven't talked to him since our quarrel on my first day. We bumped into each other in the hall but I ignore him, just as he's been ignoring me. Helia is just Helia. He's like my mentor, I get cooking lessons from him and he helps me with my studies. Sky's been great, ever since I came he's been like the protective big brother i missed so much! Timmy's a great person to persuade and make him spew answers to my homework.<p>

through this month starting from Monday which was last week, the guys are starting their footy games. I venture with Penelope and we sit on the bleachers,refresh the players as they come in after a game. Which means...I have to take care of Brandon. I just imagine him as an average player...that is until he takes off his footy top, revealing full straight 6 packs and perfect muscles which were not disgusting like most guys. I always to get Penelope to do Brandon and a few annoying guys, but she does it for a week and I do it the next week, which equals to uncomfortable surroundings...

I wanted to do cheerleading, but Briteny, my sworn enemy apparently made sure all spots were taken and I wasn't able to get in. Ever since that day with the car door, she hasn't been a nice person very much? The cheerleaders are able to come in after the refreshings are done and each one of them own a guy now! Not dating just draping themselves over the boys. Every guy is shirtless when the cheerleader come in, it makes them go crazy! Especially to Brandon, every girl goes for him but Britney has that spot reserved for the rest of eternity. She always runs her grotty spray on tanned finger up and down his sculpted chest, makes me wanna puke! But I don't care...okay it does get me mad! What am I? Jealous?! I'm not even dating him! Why am I jealous of a brat caressing another brat...but a hot brat! Ugh! I'm not in love with Brandon and that's it!

"I'm home!" I chirped and yawn 3 seconds after. I shuffled to the kitchen after my study night with Nate and Penelope since we have school tomorrow. I glide across the tiles with my bare feet, hunting for the light switch. Suddenly the lights snapped on causing me to jump and stumble backwards. I waited to hit something hard, instead I gained the conscious of someone's strong arms wrap around my waist tightening me to their body. It felt muscular and I could feel them flex against my back.

"and you come back at this time?!" The person snapped, I recognized that dreaded voice anywhere! The voice I haven't spoken to in weeks...

"why do you care?!" I hissed pushing his arms off my waist, avoiding eye contact. it felt good to have him arms around me but I don't affiliate with idiots! His grip was light because I wouldn't have any luck shoving it off if it was tight.

"I care because..." He looked at me with big eyes, I could see he was busting to say something but couldn't get it out.

"oh Just let me sleep!" I groused abandoning him in the kitchen I strolled over to the couch dumping myself in with my jeans and blouse on me. Suddenly those strong arms draped over my body, lifting me up into the air. I turned my half conscious head towards his face. His expressions seemed serious.

"your not gonna get any sleep alone here! Go to the bed!" He sighed carrying me bridal style upstairs. I tried to wriggle out but this time he was secured.

"i can't sleep in that hell hole!" I grumbled continuing my hopeless escape. He pushed the unlocked door with his back and brought me over the bed. Laying me down like we were some drunk lovers after a crazy night out to a club! His body towered over me and I watched his silhouette in silence, keeping my concentration on the chain necklace hanging in front of his face and brushing my nose. He got up and walked out the door.

"I can't sleep here Alone!" I whined, wait that came out wrong! He turned back to me smirking.

"what do you want me to do?" He smirked ambling back to the side if the bed.

"just sit by the beside table and don't pull anything!" I mumbled tossing myself over to face away from him He chuckled a bit before placing a hand on the bed in front of my stomach, in a split second he swung his entire body over me and slumped down next to me without even touching my body. How does he do that?! I can barely balance myself doing a chin up!

"better?" he asked a smug smile on his face.

"just get out when I sleep!" I retorted digging myself under the covers. Brandon was so close I could hear his breath even under the quilt!

"Are you scared?" He asked It sounded quite muffled since I'm hiding. Scared of what? Him or his room! God I'm scared of both! And both put together, hell breaks loose!

"of what?"

he was quiet, but I felt him move his muscles, of course he was shrugging! I can't see what he's doing in here!I pulled down the blanket since I couldn't breathe in the hot air.

"then my answer is..." I shrugged imitating him. He just chuckled, spading his hands under the pillow, drifting off mumbling "night princess..."

"sweet dreams snookums!" I whispered, Snookums? SNOOKUMS!? Where the heck did that come from! Thank god he didn't hear me or I have a heap of teasing to cope with!

i laced my left arm behind my head while my body was face the left. I watched Brandon sleep peacefully. He may seem annoying but he can be so naive. His face was facing the right sunken into the pillow. It reminded me of the first time we met. Without thinking twice I began caressing his cheek stroking the strands if brown out of his face. His hair was so well-maintained and soft, I smiled as he stirred a bit causing me to instantly pull my hands back. His eyes slightly fluttered open.

"did...did you feel anything or hear anything I said?" I stuttered, sweat pouring down my face.

"no...what'd you do?" He yawned drifting back to sleep.

"nothing! absolutely nothing?" it sounded like an unsure question that a statement. Guess I have to energize this football bunny tomorrow...And then he can have his close-to-making-out session with Britney! Like I care, right?


	5. HairDryers

**I apparently made a deal with Girlz-rule123 that I would get this chapter done by Wednesday but I'm feeling free but also mad thanks to my sister! So I posted it now! oh yeah! Girlz-Rule123 also said NOT to end the chapter cliffy, but im all about disobeying my friend! A here I am finishing on a cliff edge!**

**so R&R!**

**bye!**

* * *

><p>Stella's POV<p>

what time is it? my drowsy eyes opened up searching for the alarm. Damn it! I threw the stupid bride to the wall! Oh who cares! I have to organize the refreshments for the jocks anyway. Why not sleep a bit more. I tossed over and suddenly someone's arms locked around my body, securing me from turning back. wait...wait! I...I..slept with Brandon! my eyes grew wide opening up to a well structured hot face covered in gorgeous brown locks. I gasped causing him to awaken.

"morning beautiful!" He yawned releasing his tiredness out of his body. He was still in his blue boxers and grey v neck t-shirt. Thank god!

"morning!" I mumbled turning around to face away from him, but still in his grasp. "You were meant to go after I fell asleep!" I barked Removing his hand.

"I fell asleep before you!" He chortled, I felt his hand snake it's way around my waist, rolling me back to face him, damn his strength that was 10x that of mine!

"hey Brandon! Did Stella come back last night?!" Sky's worried voice rang through the corridor. His foot steps were heard climbing the stairs! Oh god!

"oh my god! I slept with you! Sky can't find out!" I exclaimed frantically searched around for a hiding spot. Hearing Sky's footsteps echoing closer I had no choice but to wriggle under the bed.

"cute hiding spot!" Brandon chuckled tumbling over so he took over the entire bed.

"yeah, she came back!" Brandon spoke, definitely to Sky, I could see his feet from under the bed. "She's probably in the bathroom!" He lied. I can't believe he's fibbing for me? Why is he so confusing?!

"Thanks, I guess she can't be my little sis forever!" Sky exhaled deeply. Aww! Sky's always been the kind caring brother! With that I heard his footsteps leave the room, shutting the door behind. I crawled out of under the bed, i stood up, yawning along my trail to the bathroom.

" want me to take you to school?" Brandon's voice drowned over the sprinkling shower. I was sitting water felt so fresh!

"nah, Penelope and Nathan are!" I called, he sighed disappointedly, I chuckled at my achievement to discourage him!

"Kay! See ya at school!" He shouted, I could hear him exiting my room, he can be so weird! I thought we weren't talking to each other? Guess that went extremely pleasantly!

* * *

><p>"so we'll head there now? I mean the game has started!" Penelope swayed side to side humming a tune as we strolled towards our stadium. The jocks were already playing so might has well take our time. We both arrived at the lockers inside stadium where the guys keep their sport bags Kind of like the rest rooms? Putting our bags down we stood by the exit door, watching the game. Britney the brat was shaking her Pom Poms like a maniac cheering for Brandon in particular! I kept my eye on Brandon especially, he played perfectly! obviously Brandon's team own, he spread out his arm and jogged around the court, the crowd cheered insanely! we both stood by the door entrance as the players came in single file.<p>

"Hey chicks!" Jack called pinching the bridge of my nose in a flirty way. "refreshments ready?"

Penelope gazed at me with a smirk. Great! It was my turn! Brandon came in just after we got out the water Bottle. He slumped down on the bleachers, his normally soft hair resembling wet cat fur, only full of sweat! Least thing I want is getting too close to those guys! I'm gonna try something new! Grabbing the bottle I jogged to the bleachers chucking a bottle at each person, as sport perfectionist, They all caught it, smiling as I walked by. Finally I got to Brandon! but of course by then, he's already taken his footy top off and was just sitting in his football shorts. i ambled quietly to him as he dug through his sports bag, not noticing I was walking to him. i held the bottle of fresh spring water to his face, motioning him to take it, i had my face turned in the opposite direction. he glanced up at my hand, then his gaze travelled up my arm and to my face. instantly simpering at it.

"hey princess!" he smugly smiled grasping the bottle with one hand. I quickly tried to get away but he grabbed my wrist with his free hand, pulling me into him, forcing me to look at his chocolate pools.

"hello!" I said formally ignoring the magnetic force his eyes was creating. I was perched on his thigh, odd spot! i hope the other jocks won't notice! too late, Riven noticed! he gave me a knowing smile and pulled his thumbs up. i playfully glared at him, trying to free myself from Brandon's grasp.

"do you mind drying my hair off?" he requested a hypnotizing smile on his tan face that was such a work of art! ugh! what is my mind thinking?!

"yeah sure, just after i deliver these final water bottles?" I nodded making him reveal that award winning smile again. i got up and walked to what i call the dark side of the players. most of these guys i just throw the water bottles to and get out!

"here you go guys!" i called chucking out the drinks, they each grabbed one and smirked, some winked and the others even whistled. i speed walked out of there, Penelope had already done half of the jocks, we both brushed past each other, hi-giving for our quick speed.

"ready sister?" She winked armed with towels

"you bet sis!" I giggled grabbing the last round of drinks.

we both raced down the lined bleachers tossing the towels and drinks to any player who missed out. We were the fastest team ever!

"and Penelope takes the lead with 6 players refreshed!" I commentated holding my fist as a microphone. I threw the last water bottles off and sped out to Pen grabbing about 4 towels from her. Catapulting them anywhere close by.

"and the Stella shatters the scoreboard!" Penelope screamed. "Literally!" The jocks happily enjoyed our little childish game. Guess they needed some entertainment after puffing their poor little hearts our in that game! And this is why we are on this team! Out of the corner of my eyes I could see Brandon watching me every move. Let's spice thing up then! I zipped past Penelope grabbing some towels and replacing them with bottles in a flash as we zoomed past each other. The boys cheered at our quick pass.

"and the crowd goes wild!" We screamed shooting the extra supplies into the trolley. Every one of them was a goal! "Behold, the queen of shooting!" I shouted presenting Penelope. She blushed at my comment. "I present to you the queen of quick passing And speed!" She clapped I gave toothy grinned, mainly cuz I impressed Brandon! what am I doing?! Who wants to impress Brandon except that slut Britney!

"thank you!" We bowed chuckling at out fun. The guys cheered like a real crowd clapping away. I smirked at Brandon and spread my arms out copying his movement in running Around the court. Everybody glanced at Brandon sniggering at him, since he is known to do that. I snatched a new towel of the supply locker and sauntered over to Brandon's shirtless figure. It always makes me nervous to be around his body! He's a total specimen! I dropped the towel over his hair, scrubbing and drying it off. He smiled smugly watching me care for him. The towel cover his hypnotizing eyes, but in can't live long without seeing them so I pulled the towel to the back of his head drying off even the nip of his head, and his precious fringe of course! drat! The other jocks watched us in silence, except for Nabu and Riven snickering away. I felt so mortified! Everybody was observing me show affection to Brandon! I flushed a deep crimson colour when some of the guys bellowed out "Brandon's got a girl!" I looked back at them shaking my head gesturing "NO!"

"hey princess-" he started about to comment something before he was cut off by sassy witch!

"Brandon!" Britney cooed sashaying over to us, that thing walks like a slug than a girl!She brought her disgusting figure over to Brandon. Sitting on his thigh like he placed me. I stood next to him narrowing my eyes at the piglet! She turned around to me battering her palm leaf eyelashes.

"I'll take that honey!" She barked snatching the towel out of my hands. I instantly dropped it I too her grip and she continued drying his hair off. I rolled out my eyes abandoning them on the bleachers.i can't believe Brandon doesn't care! JERK! I prevented myself from slapping her and walked over to Sky. He was stuffing his face with treats. Typical Sky! I sniggered taking a seat next to him.

"hey!" I greeted Riven, Nabu, Helia and Sky.

"have you finished mothering Brandon?" Nabu questioned hiding a smirk as he pulled a t-shirt back on.

"I was not mothering him! I was drying of his hair because he wanted me to!" I huffed crossing my arms over my chest.

"yup! She's definitely gonna be Brandon's Sunshine!" Riven nodded getting me to smile through a pout.

"princess" I plainly corrected him in a whisper hoping he didn't hear.

"what was that?" Helia question, he obviously heard it but wanted the others to hear as well. Come on Helia I thought you were the kind one!

"I said Princess, he calls me princess!" I spoke a bit louder trying to produce anger in my voice but it came as a happy smiley tone.

"oooooooooo! Guess this is working faster than I thought!" Nabu winked nudging me with his elbow. I playfully death glared swatting his arm.

"say where is the gonna be boyfriend?" Sky asked overhearing out stupid conversation. Wait where is Brandon? Oh yeah, flirting with the filth!

" flirting with the filth!" I rolled my eyes pointing the 'cute couple' out to them.

"that thing has to keep her hands off your Brandon!" Riven hissed cracking his knuckles. Wait...YOUR BRANDON!? How is he MY Brandon?!

"I'm gonna finish my snack then take the trolley's back! See you at Maths!" I waved grabbing my biscuit packet, Wolfing it down on the way to the bin. I disposed the packet making my way to Penelope. Suddenly someone's body hit against mine. diverting me from my path. I glanced up to see Jack's smug face!

"hey Stell?" He greeted pinching my cheek. I rubbed where he touched and fake smiled at him. "Hi!"

"say, you got something on your lips gorgeous!" He smirked pointing at my lips. I cleared the left side of my lips. "other side, here, I'll get it!" He grinned lowering his face close to mine. Dangerously close, as if...kissing! I froze on my spot, my brain frantically instructed my body to run. But it was cooperating! I hate when some boy kisses you and the people who saw it consider the two as a couple! "Move Stella!" I thought shouting in to my head! Before he was about to place his lips to mine, Someone's arm wrapped around my waist jerking me backwards away from him...


	6. Shields Organization

**finally! this probably took me 5 days! And of course I posted chapter 7 too! So that doesn't count!**

**anyway enjoy!**

* * *

><p>No POV<p>

Stella pecked at my cheek with her finger pondering, remembering on what just happened during the morning "He saved me?" she whispered to myself on disbelief. No way...

the car took a right turn and her huddled body slipped to the left, Which she didn't even notice. Stella sat in the back seat absent minded, while Bloom, Musa, Flora and Riven constantly observed, her lips were seal, prevent any words from escaping. Normally she's chatting away and enjoying her time cheerfully, but today she seemed mute whatsoever?

"hey Stella? Are you feeling okay?" Musa curiously questioned, she too had noticed her friend had zoned out for the entire day! everyone waited in anticipation eager to find out what's been bugging the blonde. She didn't reply.

"aww, don't worry, we won't let that slut touch Brandon for you!" Riven informed smuggly, Stella's head snapped up at the mention of his name. her large round honey eyes filled with curiosity and confusion.

"what? No, I-I-I" her mind was in her thoughts all this time she didn't know what was going on in the real world! Therefore she had nothing to say. It took her a few seconds to get her mind in present time.

"Are you sick sweetie? Did someone hurt you?" Flora probed slithering her hand around Stella's comforting her in thought. Stella reflected for a second, _hurt me? Someone saved me that's for sure!_ It suddenly occurred to her that someone was missing.

"hey where's Brandon?" She cross-question, Riven leaned over to gaze at her.

"he headed to the office with Sky, important business meetings?" He explained, Stella looked at him addled, he is currently 18 and already managing vast businesses?

"isn't that illegal to work at his age?" She inquired again, tonight she was brimmed with question.

"not if his family owns the company? His father died, so he took over the company as a younger leader, but after finishing school, he becomes boss of that company!" Nabu's voice made clear.

"which company does he work at?"

"Shields organization!" They said in sync rather proudly.

"no way!" Was all Stella could get out, why was she that stupid? His name was Brandon Shields, and his family own the company! Why would it make sense? What she didn't understand was How could someone that young handle that many companies circling worldwide! Shield Org was even built in Australia, people swarmed the place each day. Stella would visit the place regularly with her friends since one of them has a job there. She always wonder who was rich enough to create a business like it. but to get to meet the young owner...and sleep with him?! Not on Stella's agenda that's for sure!

"you wanna go visit him?" Riven enquired rather slyly, for one of the hot headed people around Riven had an interest in getting people together, his target had been Brandon for almost 6 years now, every time a girl walked up to Brandon, Riven would describe the good qualities in her overweighting the totally bad side, but he did not find Britney quite appealing for Brandon! He thought he knew for sure this time that Brandon had interest in Stella, but when your friends with a guy like Brandon, you can't be fully positive it'll work!

"Can we go home?" Stella interrupted in a nervous tone, Nabu instantly detected it therefore making a rapid turn around. "Where are we going?!"

"next stop Shield Organization!" He announced loudly earning a groan of annoyance from the blonde.

* * *

><p>"hey B!" Nabu called shoving the double mahogany doors open. The well lit room revealed a brunette boy and blonde boy crowding the desk scanning through piles of papers muddled up on the desk.<p>

"When did you guys get here?" Sky questioned strolling over to them, giving Bloom a soft kiss on the lips. Stella blushed furiously watching her brother-cousin make-out always made a red colour creep up her neck. Brandon examined Stella's crimson face instead of the papers, chuckled lightly to himself.

"oh we came cuz Stella wanted to see lover boy over there!" Riven grinned pointing out the confused Brandon who stood in front of the chair, arching over with both hand spread out on the table, he was still in his old attire he wore for school.

"I did not! You dragged me here when I wanted to go home! Daddy Nabu and Mommy Riven here wants to see you!" Stella barked. the other including Brandon guffawed at the given pet names.

"we are now married to each other!" Riven and Nabu snarled in sync crossing their arms in front of their chests avoiding each other's glares.

"you never know!" Stella playfully wriggled her eyebrows and the rest let out a sly "oooooooo" sound. "Hey would you guys be called Mr and Mrs Crescendo or Mr and Mrs Tides?" the perky blonde asked boiling the two teenager's blood.

"Aww! You'll live buddy!" Brandon chuckled exiting his crowded desk.

"Please tell me you two aren't gonna miss dinner...again!" Flora pleaded, sometimes Stella being a few months younger than Flora took the loving brunette as a mother to her. Every morning she'd prepare breakfast and every night dinner too. Whenever Stella did homework Flora always buzzed around prepared to answer any difficult question. Stella loved Flora as a mother since she never grew up with her own mother.

"don't worry Flo! We'll be home by 12!" Brandon smirked making Flora gasp, Brandon obviously felt the same about Flora.

" No way! Brandon! Sky! Home. NOW!" Flora barked dragging the two by the ears. They both continuously repeated "ow ow ow!"

"my paper work!" Brandon whined. "My laptop!" Sky whinged.

"both get what you need and do it at home! You will not miss dinner!" Flora crossed her arms over her chest as Sky and Brandon hustled around stacking up laptops and paperwork.

* * *

><p>Stella's POV<p>

"hey Brandon?" I asked softly. We both sat criss cross applesauce on the couch in front of the flat-screen displaying a basketball game. Brandon's lap was crowded with his laptop and pages of paper everywhere.

"what's wrong Stella?" He asked in concern tearing his eyes away from the screen.

"nothing, but why'd you..." I blushed to continue.

"save you?" He finished off with a smirk "yeah," I sighed, he put down the laptop on the armrest glancing at me. his hand placed on my chin.

"trust me, these lips are gonna stay Jack kiss free!" He smiled a crooked grin, causing me to smile. "Better get some sleep, before Flora kills me!" He tucked the laptop under the paperwork on the floor, Snuggling into the couch. "Good night Princess!" He muttered.

Brandon's POV

"these lips are gonna be Jack kiss free!" I promised to her as she smile "but I don't know about being Brandon free?" I thought as I cuddled myself into the couch.


	7. Pure Damn Hot Frustration

**For some reason it hit me that in the story they're liking each other too quickly!**

**so I took the story to a full turn. Kinda unexpected but that's just how StarStyleSunshine rolls! Anyway, I actually enjoy getting them to argue, but in this story I actually like typing about Mummy Riven and Daddy Nabu! They're hilarious to work with!**

** sooooo enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Stella's POV<strong>

"Bye Sky! I gonna miss you so much!" Bloom tried her best to hold a straight face but broke into tears afterward, hugging Sky's chest.

"aww! Don't worry Bloom! We'll come and visit For Christmas! and your attending there next year anyway!" Sky rubbed her back soothing her of her distress.

"Helia, promise me you'll serve the boys rich delicacy?" Flora pleaded causing Helia chuckle. He wrapped his arms around her hugging her tightly. "I will Flower!" He kissed the top of her head as she smiled weakly.

"don't get into trouble! don't flirt too much! Don't try matchmaking and most definetly don't find another girl!" Must gabbled on about her list of 'dos and don'ts' as Riven continuously rolled his eyes hefting his bags into the boot of the Red Fountain Jeep.

"you've got my email, so email me every free second you have!" Tecna demanded scribbling down an abundant amount of email, phone and twitter usernames.

"so we will go to the gym on Saturday right?" Aisha double checked as Nabu nodded in agreement giving her a huge bear hug. I sat on the first concrete step on the porch, my chin resting on my hand. I wore a plain pink t-shirt with a frill on the brim and a cute purple blazer over it. my light purple mini skirt and leggings matched perfectly with the knee high Chuck Taylor converse I wore. I watched the couple express their sappy goodbyes as the boys were heading off to Collage of Red Fountain. We'd be going there next year so I don't get the big teary farewells! It got even sappier as they started making out! I heaved myself off the step and weaves through them, seeing them make-out? Not my game! I don't even feel a blush creep, just frustration, pure damn hot frustration! suddenly someone grabbed my arm. Please not let it be that jerk! I spun around coming face to face with ocean blue eyes.

"where are you going?" Sky asked Bloom still sobbing on his chest. Oh god heard my pleading!

"just for a walk" I smiled sweetly adding an adorable blink to it. at least it WAS adorable not down right sluttish like Britney.

"okay, but come back in 5 minutes okay?" Sky said promptly.

"what for?"

"a sappy goodbye!" He grinned, I giggled swatting his arm. He knows how much I hate sappy stuff after what happened yesterday...

"aren't you gonna say goodbye to Brandon?" He raised his eyebrows, i frowned at him.

"your joking right?"

"no" he frowned as well "look he's my best friend and your gonna see him your entire life, so just make-up, I don't want my sister-cousin fighting with my best friend!"

"we're not fighting! He just has to watch his mouth!" I barked.

"Stella! Please? He's gonna find a girlfriend and your gonna find a boyfriend, and one who truly loves you! Just bare him until then?" Fat lie!

"cute joke Sky!" I rolled my eyes sarcastically, turning away.

"Stella, I'm not kidding!" Sky called as I trotted into the footpath.

"I'm not kidding either!" I yelled walking out of sight. Find a girlfriend? Brandon Sheilds? Pfft! he's gonna take care of that company! How's he gonna find a girl? Oh wait! The office girls! Come on, one of you Sheild Org girls gotta have the nerve to be beautiful and ask him out! Fat chance he'll accept it! I strolled freely through the pathway in my converse riding away trying to get rid of my memory dating back to yesterday!

**-flashback-**

"oh Stella when will you learn the concept of being a dork like you and a princess like me?!" Britney flicked her hair battering her stupid eyelashes. Her 'latest season' blouse was drowned in green slimy mayonnaise salad.

"the way I see it, it's the other way around!" I rolled my eyes at her. She frowned then grinned evilly as someone walked by. She grabbed the syrupy pudding on their tray tipping it over my well-combed hair. That did it I was pissed!

"who the hell do you think you are?!" I snarled. There wasn't any other plates of food I could get my hands on so I was going physical! I threw my hand at her and it printed afresh scorching red stain on her grubby face! The slap sound echoed through the cafeteria causing all head to turn on us. Britney's mouth was shot open and her hand was hovering over the slap mark. "I think the slap just made your face a bit better!" I smirked in satisfaction.

"Stella just cool it!" Brandon spoke standing next to me, his hands rubbed Britney's slap mark! How could he?! "are you okay?" He asked calmly, well it was his normal voice but compared to my threatening voice at that stage it sound calm. Britney pouted her lower lip over her upper and nodded fake tears running her 16 layers of mascara! She enveloped Brandon into a hug burying her worm-like features Into his chest?

"What the god damn hell is wrong with you Brandon?!" I demanded glaring daggers at him. His mouth shot open at my language then back up again. His eyebrows furrowed in a raged manner As he slowly removed Britney off.

"your the one who hurt her! you spoilt brat!" Oh snap he did not just say that...TO ME!? his face was now in front of mine, the anger in his eyes, his warm chocolate eyes were on fire,not in a good way!

"are you serious?! Calling me spoilt! At least I'm not the totally filthy rich loaded thing that's never gonna go to collage because he has a business to take over!" i hissed poisonously, the room gasped. That's right, I spilled everything in me!

"I don't care who you are or what status you have on my best friend but you should have just stayed in the hell hole you came from!" He hissed in a dangerously calm voice. it was my turn to open my mouth in shock. His eyes didn't seem to regret anything! A little part deep down at the bottom of my heart located in the "urging but don't" part was the fact that I didn't want this brunette jerk in my life, well new flash: it just move to the "do right now" section! all the developing feelings crushed to shreds, its over! I don't want him or need him!

"go to hell Brandon!" I spat lowly through clenched teeth into his face, he just rolled his eyes! The nerve of that boy! I turned on my heels leaving him to even grope Britney if he wants!

**-end of flashback-**

I erased all the moment Brandon and I shared. Saving me, Erased! Holding my chin and promising me, gone! Drying his hair, poof! Sleeping with him...I dread of that every moment! some friend he turned out to be!

I roamed around the block and made a quick turn speed walking back. I made my way down the front driveway as 10 people stood talking and hugging. I escaped them before they saw me for another Brandon lecture. my feet tiredly climbed the little hill towards the concrete stair. I watched my shoes scrape against the ground. I got to the edge of the 4 step stairs to find Brandon sitting on the second step, arched over. He wore a pair of dark blue denims and just a sleeveless hoodie unzipped revealing his rock hard abs! God, they're so hot! he's body was extremely well built perfectly and not gross like guys who show off! I stared at them for a while before his insult yesterday flashed before me. My head snapped up finding him staring at my eyes, his eyebrows were raised on his forehead and he looked at me in confused manner.

I shook my head advertising my eyes from him and his muscles. Continuing my way up the stairs, ignoring his presence. That was the last I was gonna see him and that's it! I pulled off my hair tie causing my blonde locks to collapse over my face. I tucked them behind my ears and took the stairs to Brandon's room. His sweet scent greeted me at the door, but I didn't even breathe it in, for some reason his scent made me even angrier than I was. I opened my suitcase grabbing out my favorite mango and frangipani air freshener and pressed the nozzle watching the milky white air hiss out all over the room. Within second the cinnamon fragrance vanished replaced with my favorite aroma. The room now felt like my own. I glanced at the devils posters, slowly peeling them off the wall, rolling them up and stuffing them under the bed. I pulled off the vampire printed covers and bed sheet, replacing it with a bright yellow bed sheet and a sun and moon blanket. The place was starting to look Brandon free already!

"Stella?" Sky strolled through the door watching me clean.

"hmm?" Was all I could bother to say right now.

"getting rid of Brandon already are we?" Riven's gruff voice greeted the door too. I untucked my head from the closet and glanced at the 5 boys standing by the threshold.

"you know he's going to collage right?" He is?! he is!? BRANDON SHEILDS IS GOING TO COLLAGE!? Yesssssss!

i tried to hold a straight face without smiling answer innocently "he is?"

"Happy?" Nabu smirked, I broke my straight face smiling...well grinning ear to ear jumping like mad around the room!

"yup, she's happy!" Timmy fixed his glasses watching me make up a happy dance on the spot.

"come'ere" Sky smiled embracing me into a hug. I happily hugged him back. "I'm gonna miss you little sis!"

"Are you crying?" I asked deviously into his chest. He shook his head wiping tears.

"something went into my eyes!" He quickly covered it. I grinned hugging him again.

"if you need any help with homework Flora's always there!" Helia (my mentor) patted my head since I was like 2 inches smaller and 2 years younger than him. He stood for a minute then hugged me tightly, typical Helia!

"aww, kid, your the best fun we've had in years!" Riven sniffed. Is he crying?! Riven Crescendo? Crying?!

"aww, mummy, daddy! You'll survive without me!" I said playfully to Nabu and Riven. They furrowed their eyebrows but still grinned.

"yup that's us! everyones parents!" Nabu rammed his chest with his fist.

"including Justin Beibers?" I smirked, they instantly shook their heads as I hugged them. I said my goodbyes and followed them out to the jeep. It was loaded head to toe! The girls were waiting for them outside, I joined them and sat on the EMPTY concrete step. no Brandon, thank god! He sat in the driver's seat fiddling with the switches. i watched as the jeep engine roared to life And the boys climbed in to the 6 seater. One minute they're in the drive way and the next they're gone Onto the road.

"see you for Christmas!" I shouted to them as the car disappeared out of sight...


	8. His Highness Sir BigMouth the First

**Merry Christmas!**

**even though it's like two months away!**

**i based this chapter on Christmas, there gonna two Christmas chapters, possibly. **

**anyway enjoy!**

**R&R!**

**I started reply to the comments of chapter 7 K?**

**MusicMeldoy'Tude- thanks so much for the comments! I enjoy making two characters fight, it's odd huh?**

**Random915- NEW CHAPTER IS HERE! Hope you like it!**

**Girlz-Rule123- thanks a bunch sis! Anyways can't wait till the sequel to Forget the Past and Come Back to Me arrives!**

**Sarina24- no, no sleeping! it'll say NO DRAMA! Well at least that's what Stella strictly says to Brandon! That's like after the babysitting chapter?**

**Da123- I don't think Stella will miss him, nor he miss her? But they do change a lot! They remember each other though, as in the big fight they had?**

**thanks everyone who reviewed! **

* * *

><p>Bloom's POV<p>

I perched myself on the concrete step outside the porch of the house, watching the sun set over the horizon of the houses. The sun looked blazing and the sky rippled at its rays. The normally ocean blue view was scorching red and orange. The boy are coming home for Christmas tonight! Well, Christmas was two days away but Saladin let them off. The girls and I have been jumpy all week! I haven't seen Sky in a year! Oh I miss him! Flora being the nature professional brought in the Christmas tree and left it plain for the guys and us to decorate together, Musa set up her speakers for music and the most excited of all was Stella! Ever since the boys left her character morphed from a carefree lass to a fashion diva! She's started hanging with us and we were more than happy to have someone like Stella with us! Stella's been running insane around the mall all week! She hung up the house decor and left some in a decorated box for the tree. She wrapped all our presents and placed them under the tree. she's probably finishing off wrapping the guys' gifts.

I sighed deeply glancing around a the multicolored lights glistening around the roof. The two huge candy canes crossed in front of the gate. The door had a little picture of Santa and the pathway up to the porch was lined either side with red, green and white lights! It was amazing!

"Bloom!" Stella's voice called from inside.

"whatcha need sis?" I called back straining my neck to hear her.

"which color wrapping do you think goes with this bow of Sky?" She asked. I smiled and got up sauntering inside to help her out. The inside was gorgeous designed, it was crowded, but that's just Stella Style!

"Hey, miss us?" A familiar voice asked from the door. My body automatically turned around bolting towards the door. Hugging the tall muscular blonde boy standing with a sheepish grin.

"HELIA!" Flora screamed from nowhere latching at him, embracing him tightly.

"God Riven! Glad to see you didn't bring another girl!" Musa examined him. He shrugged and unexpectedly enveloped her into her hug! Guess somebody changed! I scanned Sky's different face. His hair was cropped up to his earlobes and he's gotten taller. His muscles had developed stronger and I could feel them under his t-shirt. He has gotten Drop dead gorgeous!

"Sky!" Stella squealed hugging her cousin. I shifted a little giving her space to hug him.

"I missed both you girls!" Sky grinned brightly squeezing us both. I had practically zoned into Sky that I didn't notice everybody else had left around the living room!

"so did you find a boyfriend?" Sky whispered slyly to Stella.

"you bet!"

"Name! Description, gender!?" Sky demanded bombing questions at her. GENDER!?

"GENDER!? What the hell Sky?! I'm not lesbian! I'm straight! PURE STRAIGHT AS A RULER!" Stella clarified, in a loud tone.

"broken rulers aren't straight!" Sky smiled smugly.

"WELL IM NOT BROKEN AM I!?" Stella hissed poisonously.

"you look like it!"

"ooooh burn!" Riven chuckled. Stella glared at him, then within a split second she jumped at Sky wrestling him onto the couch.

"I'm stronger!" Sky grinned stapling the other blonde to the sofa.

"I know your weakness!" She smirked and tucked her hands onto his neck, twiddling her fingers. Sky started squirming around sniggering! He was ticklish! He swiveled around The sofa laughing and then tumbled off!

"And I am the ruler!" Stella bellowed into the ceiling!

"yup! the ruler that's straight! she still is!" Sky brushed back his bangs, smiling at Stella. Sometimes I wonder if they're sister and brother, not cousins!

Stella's POV

I zoomed upstairs after my wrestle with Sky. my ponytailed hair was in a mess on the top of my head! Sky changed a lot, and Riven too! But I still hadn't told anyone about the sobbing incident! I ambled over the soft carpet. My room was total...ME! The walls were painted a mild orange and the carpet was replaced with a soft yellow. Plus I substituted the stupid bride alarm for an adorable tweety bird alarm! My door was decorated with stars and glitter and of my own creation, a huge sign that spells out clearly: Stella's!

i pushed the door open with a slight creek And was greeted by my gorgeous room! I zoned out and focused of getting a hairbrush, making my way to the closet, opening it. i had shelfs to put my clothes on in my closet and my hair supplies were tucked under the bottom shelf. I dipped my head into the box digging through the hair clips, headbands and other accessories.

"so you completely changed my room huh?" A odd but familiar voice spoke. I jumped in fright banging my head on the shelf.

"ouch!" I bit my lip unlatching my head, sitting on my knees I rubbed my head. Glancing menicingly at the idiot! Of course it had his highness sir bigmouth the first!

"What do you want?!" I barked, not knowing where the anger was coming from?

"this IS my room you know!" He spoke, god he's voice has gotten from 'normal Brandon' tone to a deep, husky and dead sexy voice! He looks way more mature then when he left. His muscles have expanded larger and yet they fitted intently hot to his body.

"Stella!" He clicked his fingers in front of my face. His face was dangerously close to mine! How'd he get that close?! I fell backwards from my knees to my back and scrambled away from him.

"get out!" I hissed collecting myself up off the floor. I glared at him, he shrugged and pulled his wheel-luggage bag over to my closet.

"what are you doing?!" I snapped my sudden anger was rising to the fact he wasn't paying any attention.

"When you first came her. I lent you half my closet. Now it's your turn!" He said plainly pushing his case into the empty part of MY closet. He had a point though, it was originally his closet and room. my anger evaporated into thin air and I sighed in defeat. He smirked at his win!

**Brandon- 1**

**Stella- 0**


	9. Look Stupid Whatever You Wear

**Hi, new chapter is here!**

**Sarina was telling me how I was chapter 8 already! This is gonna probably be my longest story! and Marooned With Morons will be updated next week! **

**MusicMelody'Tude- its great to know your getting this story's sequence :-) but the problem is, I don't know where this is going? It's odd how the others get where this is going and the author doesn't? Anyway thanks for reviewing! Mean a lot! :-)**

**Random915- awww, thank for reading! I intend to make people laugh! Laughter is the best medicine and humor was the very first genre I worked with and love stories just don't get the spark when there isn't the humor to it, like a tragic love story: Romeo and Juliet!**

**Girlz-rule123- your welcomzies! By Stella should be nice to Brandon do you mean I should be nice to Lake? ha ha ha! Thanx a bunch for reviewing! :-)**

**Da123- I can't tell you the answer to your question...yet. But you'll find out as the story rolls! **

**That's all the reviews! Thanks a million for everyone who reviewed!**

**R&R!**

**StarStyleSunshine!**

* * *

><p>Stella's POV<p>

"I am simply gonna die!" I cooed engulfing another mouthful of Flora's spicy chicken soup, we all sat around the table, all twelve of us devouring bowls and bowls of this mouthwatering main course! There were chucks of chicken in the pot on the middle of the table. The chicken was floating around in an appetising red syrup that was spicy to the right limit! in other simple word: IT IS DELICIOUS!

"By all means go ahead!" Brandon sniggered dipping another spoonful of chicken into his mouth.

"shut up clownass!" I barked lowering my head so Flora doesn't catch the bad language at the table. luckily god looked down on me and Flora was too busy in her conversation with Helia to notice.

"when did you become sweary?" Riven queried pouring another helping from the large pot in the middle of the table.

"'sweary' my dear Riven is grammatically incorrect!" I said, smirking boldly.

"And smart with it too." Nabu commented

"why do you guys keep ganging up on me?" I managed to cry counterfeit tears. Their faces softened, except for Brandon of course.

"awww, Stella! It was just a joke!" Riven got up strolling over to me, wrapping his hand on my shoulders trying to comfort me?! God this boy has changed! Too much affection!

"yeah Stell, sorry!" Nabu apologised. Brandon just coughed and chuckled at their motherliness. I suddenly cracked into laughter, my tears dropped off my chin and I slipped off the chair, rolling on the floor guffawing.

"Yup, she's faking!" Brandon said plainly as he swallowed another mouthful.

"YOU LIED!?" Nabu and Riven clenched their fists about to beat me up. But I was too giggly to care!

"just to get the loving side out of you!" I coughed out more chortles as the two grumbled back to their chair, slumping down still Cavilling.

"so where'd you guys wanna go for our Christmas Eve?" Sky asked changing our topic of motherly love.

"I'm think the spa, then shopping, then shoe shopping-" I listed but Timmy cut me off.

"isn't shopping and shoe shopping the same?" He asked dumbfounded

"oh dear Timmy, it is if your a big-shopping-FLOP!" I rolled my eyes about to continue.

"I'm thinking a game of lazed or paint ball tag?" Riven cracked his knuckles him a menacing way.

"God no! Paintballs ruin skin, and it god dammit HURTS!" I whinged, i and a point through, paintballs hurt like hell!

"what about Paradise Bay?" Flora sweetly suggested.

"Paradise Bay?! As in THE Paradise Bay?" I asked shocked. Paradise Bay was the striking feature of city, people came from all over the world just to relax and get away from everyday life!

"yup! THE Paradise Bay!" Bloom grinned proudly.

"Who's gonna pay for the entries?" I asked curiously. Try all glanced at Brandon who was sipping the water from his glass.

"the owner of Shields Org will!" Musa sang gleefully. Brandon coughed spitting out the water onto the dinner table.

"what?! *cough* no! *cough* who said anything about *cough* me paying?!" He choked on his words.

"aww come on Brandon?" Flora begged.

"no!" He said stubbornly!

"Money greed!" I rolled my eyes, Brandon instantly heard it, glaring at me. There's my chance!

"you know Brandon, we're going there couple, so you can take your girlfriend!" I smiled deviously. He looked uncertain. But sighed in defeat. "Fine!"

"yesssss! I'm gonna go find a swimsuit!" I cheered racing upstairs. I grabbed out all the nylon suits I had, laying them out onto the bed. I tried on each and every one of them! I kept thinking about his Brandon agreed when I mentioned girlfriend? So he does have a girlfriend? i wonder who the lucky chic is? The one who managed to win the heart of The Great Brandon Shields! Part of me felt blank, and the other part felt empty? Is there even a difference?! Who cares? He was so stupid to me! I don't even feel any love towards him! And I hope he doesn't either! God riddance to his girlfriend!

I finally settle for a cute pair of orange shirt shorts and a yellow bikini top. it was gorgeous! I was admiring my creation on my full length mirror when Brandon, appeared at the door! I gasped jumping in fright. He was shirtless and in just a towel. His hair was wet and dripping with water. The droplets of water streamed down his body! HOT IMAGE ALERT! Avert your eyes Stella!

"showers free" he informed. I glanced at him and my mouth unexpectedly opened! That was so not what my brain told it to do!

"hey Brandon?" I asked without thinking. I was going for that moment in stories where the girl asks the guy how she looks? I've always loved those!

"Hmm?"

"how do I look?" I asked twirling around for him to get a better view of me. Removed himself from his position of leaving and walked into the room. I turned around, with my back facing him. His image appeared next to me on the mirror. He had that smirk on his face that makes you wanna rip him apart! He suddenly wrapped his arm around my waist! Oh boy! His head rested on my shoulder, I closed my eyes taking in the rhythmic beat of his breath next to my ear.

"Stella? You look..." He whispered into my ear, his hot breath tickling my neck.

"Yes...?"

"you look stupid whatever you wear!" he cracked into hard laughter, removing himself off me. He crumbled onto my bed bashing it up, laughing! That IDIOT!

"Moron!" I kicked his foot, but he didn't even feel it! I glared at him storming out of the room.

**Brandon- 2**

**Stella- 0**


	10. Knock Yourselves Off

**hi! Dramatic scene in this one, but does involve some touchy bits. My friend has been begging me to include a kissing scene? Maybe I should make them start dating through chapter 12 and then they experience problem in their relationship through to chapter What ever I'm gonna finish at? And by problem I mean main problem the slutty witch Britney!**

**MusicMelody'Tude- sorry, I didn't include a scoreboard scene on this one since it does include tragedy, but I'll be sure to add it in chapter 11 or 12! Thanks for reading! And this chapter and the next will make up for Brandin moronic behavior!**

**Summer's Sunshine- 63 reviews! I know right! And of course I've always been your little wittle genius! *bragging* NOT! Ha ha ha! Thanks *hugs*****  
><strong>

**Girlz-rule123- yep that was a jerk type trick! But I'm loving everything Brandon does, I know you'll love what he does in this chapter and the next. It'll make up for the jerk tricks he's done!**

**Da123- THAAANNNKKSSS!**

**Sarina24- I'm always rolling! Thanx for reviewing! Plus you wanted a sudden surprise, here it is!**

**Random915- aww, thanks! Your so kind! Your awesome too!**

* * *

><p>"Body rock! Girl I can feel your body rock!" I sang loudly with the radio. my head out the window being gulped by the adrenaline breeze.<p>

"will you SHUT UP!?" Riven demanded anger in his eyes. Yeah, he was never the one to go for Justin Beiber.

"ALL I NEED IS A BEAUTY AND A BEAT!" I practically hollered into his ear. He clumped his ears shut with his hands glaring at me.

"that's it!" He grumbled as spun the 'seek' knob on the GPS, it instantly switch song to "Thrift Shop" (!) I hate that song!

"switch the song Riven!" I stared daggers at him about to kill him. He shook his head he maximized the volume.

"I WEAR YOUR GRANDADS CLOTHES, I LOOK INCREDIBLE!" the boys clamored. The girls and I shut our ears. We all sat in the milky white limo, I know right? First time going and I love it! after buying the hotel rooms and the stay, I had to persuade Brandon for the limo too! I mean it has to be perfect, and without a limo it is not perfect. But what could have been better was if we had a super hot driver! I did try asking though, but he said no instantly!

weird though, there's only 12 of us going? I thought there'd be 13 with Brandon's girlfriend, which he never mention or described. Okay, telling truth, we don't even know for sure he does?

"Stella?" Bloom asked panic in her voice. I snapped my gaze from the window and smiled at her. My elbow on the door handle and My fist still in the position of holding my cheek.

"sorry, just a little La La Land time?" I grinned my eyes glued back to the window.

"are you feeling okay?" Flora asked, why is everyone asking me this?! I'm fine, just a little pain on my temple but that just it!

"yeah, yeah!" I nodded, my vision focused on the miles and miles of plain grass stretching out far and wide. I suddenly felt someone's hand curl up on my cock of my neck. I glanced at them to find Flora just checking my temperature. I looked around to find all gazes on ME!?

"you don't look fine? Did you hurt yourself?" Musa asked her eyes in concern. I thought about anything daring or dangerous i've done. Oh yeah!

"um, I did hit my head on a wooden shelf" I glared at Brandon who shrugged nonchalantly.

"no wonder!" Sky sighed in relief, rubbing my head like a 5 year-old. I hate it when he does that!

"Sky! I'm not a 5 year old!" I snapped. He chuckled. "Yeah yeah, I know LITTLE sis! He smirked emphasizing on the 'little'. I rolled my eyes at him, he's the 5 year old now!

"I'm only a year younger than you" I shrugged.

"correction: your like FIFTEEN MONTHS younger me!" Sky smirked expanding 1 year to 15 months just to make it sound big.

"Stella, get some rest when we get to the hotel okay?" Helia directed, I nodded. Like I would, BEACH HERE I COME!

"and he means it!" Sky said seriously. DARN IT! So close!

"How long are we staying anyway?" I questioned, even though I was the one begging Brandon for most of the things, I had no clue how long we're staying!

"3 weeks!"

"THREE WEEKS!?"

"yes, Stella, three weeks! Your the one who wanted the premium pack! Well premium pack come with a 3 week stay!" Brandon rolled his eyes giving me the obvious tone. Okay, I did want the best but I did not read how long the stay was for!

"sorry," I muttered.

* * *

><p>"Wow! I love the premium pack!" I squealed twirling around the living area In our spacious cabin. It was huge and 6 rooms each in both cabins with a living room too! It was like a dorm room! The boys took Cabin 1 while we took Cabin 2 they were both in a corridor like a hotel would have room. But once you open the door, it's like staying in a small house!<p>

"you can see the beach from here!" Bloom squealed like a kid, jumping up and down at the balcony Railing.

"Sky? Can we go? Please?!" We both pleaded like children begging their parents for sweets. Sky chuckled at our childish aura. "Sure, knock yourself out!"

"don't you mean 'knock yourselVES out?" I asked suspiciously. He smiled smugly.

"you gotta rest!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" I cried to the ceiling, falling onto my knees dramatically. "Please?"

"no," he stated plainly,

"please?" I begged again.

"no,"

"please?" "No!"

"PLEASE!?" I screamed clinging into the edge of his shirt.

"fine! But if your headache gets worse, your coming back to this room, even if your half wet!" he made it clear. I jumped in joy, pulling open my suitcase for my swim suit.

"BLOOM!" I squeaked spitting out a mouth full of water. She giggled battering at me another wave of water with her legs. "that's it!" I got up throwing my entire body next to her, the splash of water drenched her.

"ahhh! Stella!" She shivered of the sudden coolness. I laughed at her tumbling into the water holding my side.

"Bloom, why is Sky so protective?" I sighed glumly watching the guys and Aisha swim further into the sea.

"what wrong? Headache big?" Bloom asked worried again. I shook my head and smiled.

"Sky IS the big headache!" I snickered. Bloom laughed.

"he is, but he also has a good heart, he doesn't want to loose you!" Bloom explained honestly. I nodded, it was true. Sky loved everyone close to him. But he did

"but it always ruins my fun!" I reply grumpy. The water where we were at was only Chest high! Where the guys were at was like 2 meters deeper than their height!

"I know Stella, but what if there was a current there? And it dragged you along?" Bloom rubbed my back before diving into the water for another swim.

"hey Stella!?" Flora's sweet voice called from shore. She was wearing a green bikini with a Yellow scarf cloth tied around her waist, I dove underwater and swam towards the shore.

"what's up?" I questioned, rising out of the water and onto the sand.

"I heard there were some rare flowers on those cliffs, can we go there?" She asked politely. I glanced back at the boys and nodded following Flora to the foot of the cliff. It was neatly trailed to the both and lined with flowers each side.

"Shouldn't you tell Sky your coming?" Flora asked uncertain.

"his fault for not letting me come with him!"

"but you should really-" "are we going or not?" I asked. she sighed leading me through the pathway up.

"oh gosh Stella! This is so pretty!" She cooed, admiring at pink and yellow flower. I nodded as she glanced me happily skipping over it the next set of flowers.

"Flora this is so gorgeous!" I pretended to be interested in what turned out to be just a tuft of wild grass! Flora giggled at my failure to identify an everyday weed.

"is that all you ever swoon about?" a familiar voice crackled behind us. I recognized that stupid voice anywhere!

"what the hell are you doing here?" I barked glaring at the pig in front of me.

"nothing Stella Bella!" I grimaced at her stupid nickname for me. "I'm here to Admire nature!" She grinned evilly. Flora gasped understanding what she meant.

"leave Mother Nature alone you freak!" Flora hissed. Wow! Remind me not to get on her bad side!

"move flower girl!" Britney rolled her eyes shoving Flora out of the way. She was aiming for ME!? My headache started to grow! My temples were now killing me! Why Does my head choose the bad times to ache? Britney backed me up to the edge of the cliff.

"you need to stay away from MY Brandon!" She poked my chest, her eyebrows arch and anger in her disgusting swamp green eyes. HER BRANDON!? Since when did that annoying jerk become her annoying jerk?!

"he is not YOUR Brandon! So there is no reason for me to obey you!" where is this coming from?! This is so not in my brain! But either way I wasn't finished. Her eyes widened as she stepped back. "true fact is your hair is over iron, your layers of extensions makes you look like a freak and your make-up make you look like a dead vampire!" she gritted her teeth and slapped me across the face. It didn't hur. But the force she hit me with threw me backwards onto the brim of the cliff. A few rocks crumbled under my feet.

No POV

"Stella!" Flora screamed about to jump and help her friend. The piercing scream rang through the sky. One which instantly caught both Sky and Brandon's attention. They glanced at the cliff to find the blonde girl balancing dangerously on the edge of a crumbling cliff and a brunette girl reaching to help her. Britney had made a quick escape in case of anything happened to Stella she wouldn't be there for the consequences.

"STELLA!" Sky shouted in concern swimming onto the shore. All 6 boys and 4 girls dashed towards the hill As fast as they could before Stella slipped off.

"almost there!" Flora strained her entire body, reaching out for her friends hand. Stella did the same, their hands were only a few centimeters away From each other, but they didn't touch!

"Stella!" Brandon shouted appeared over the next to Flora. They both forgot about their unresolved arguments and all there was in Brandon's mind was to save Stella no matter what! Before he could reach her however, the cliff gave of the last groan before collapsing with Stella. Without thinking twice, which is a specialty for Brandon Shields, he dove into the 10 meter drop into the water after her. As soon as the other appeared all they witnessed was the two splashes of water far bellow them...


	11. Not In My Love Story

**yay New chapter! Hopefully I could get a little love in the next chapter, that if Stella agrees to! ;-) **

**reviews:**

**Girlz-Rule123- Stella dies! Kidding! Ha ha! She's gonna be alright, otherwise Sky's gonna kill himself! I'm really loving this motherly Sky!**

**Da123- I know right? I hate including her in chapters! But because of her Brandon comes closer to Stella! The score board won't become Brandon: 2 Stella: 1 just yet? It'll come depending on who makes the first move? He he he!**

**MusicMelody'Tude- I personally hate Britney too! She is UGLY as you can tell from her hideous description? Yup Romeo jumps for his Juliet and both of them Die in the end! kidding! I'm not that cruel when it comes to love stories, I intend to make it humor and romance! It gives the readers a chance to laugh and melt their heart!**

**Random915- I'll let Brandon answer that one!**

**Brandon: um, I don't LOVE Stella, I'm mean who wouldn't dive for a falling girl about to plunge to certain doom right? I repeat I have no feelings for that spoilt brat! Britney and I are an item? I seriously must have been brainwashed at that moment? xD **

**Briar Charming- I end stuff with suspense cuz I love disobeying my friend Girlz-rule123 who clearly warned me not to end cliffy...cliffy get it? Ha she falls off a cliff and it becomes cliffy! Ha ha ha (laughing at my own joke :-) anyway thanks for reviewing! **

**Stelladiamondluna- great to have a new reader to this story! hope you like the new chapter!**

* * *

><p>The waters were quite still but the tide kept rolling in for the afternoon. The sky was a bright orange and purplish colour too. A tall muscular brunette visible in the distance. His figure grew as he walked closer through the cool water. The water fell in little beads down his shirtless body as he bought himself to shore. Accompanied by a blonde girl unconscious bridal style in his arms. Her breathing was slow and faint almost as if it didn't exist. Her eyes her firmly shut. as soon as they stepped on shore, he shivered on sudden cold. His friends took no time for argues and draped the both if them in towels, she still in his arms Seemed like an angel to him.<p>

"we should get her back to the room!" Helia listened to her heart beat and smiled.

Stella's POV

oh my god where the hell am I? I opened my eyes and instantly shut them as the bright light stung them! I was about to open them again when suddenly I fell something crawl rapidly up my throat, it tickled my mouth and there was a stinging sensation in my cheeks! I lurched forwards opening my mouth and a heap of salty water mixed with silva rushed out and onto the bed sheet! BED SHEET!? I gazed around to find myself in a completely white room. Must be the hotel medical room. I coughed a bit and gazed around again, surprised to find Brandon's asleep body on the single bed attached to mine. Both of us were divided by a metal railing. Why are we both here and not anyone else? And why Brandon if all people. I glanced back at the clear mess on the blanket! It was disgusting and there was a heap of it. Surprise why I didn't drown with all that water In me! I realized I was in casual clothes? I remember falling in a swim suit? The girls must have changed my outfit! I tried to move my arms to removed the blanket, but my left arm felt heavy. I tried to get it out of the covers and a slight pain shot through my arm. I winced In pain and removed the covers with my right hand, my left arm lay on the bed covered in a massive cast!?

"nice to see you awake?"

I gasped gazing back at the only, person in the room. He had his back in the air hugging the pillow. Eyes open and smiling at me.

"how long was I unconscious for?"

"about 15 hours, I just fell asleep here, but I went to dinner last night and breakfast this morning. And came back for a rest. and merry Christmas Eve!" He grinned.

"why are you here?" I asked suspiciously.

he blushed and looked away, running his hand through his hair. "Um, I saved you from drowning" he whispered almost embarrassed to say. I was shock mixed with a smile. He saved me? I thought he hated me? Why is he so complicated to understand?!

"what happened to my arm?" I question trying to move it again.

"you broke a bone of the sudden plunge to the water, luckily you didn't die!" He informed leaning over the railing. The explained about how I had to stay in cast for 2 weeks! TWO WEEKS!? There goes my holiday! No more beach for me!

"you should get breakfast!" He smiled slipping off his bed. He strolled over to the side of my bed offering his hand. I smiled but shook my head, forcing my weak body to move. I could barely move my legs, I hopped off the bed hoping to get a good balance but stumbled into Brandon's arms instead. he grinned crookedly swooping me up into his arms.

"that isn't really necssersary," I instructed my frail body to squirm out, but just ended up burying my head into Brandon's chest. I sighed onto his t-shirt and went along with it as he climbed up the stairs to the next floor where Premium Cabin 1 was. He threw open the door with his back into the empty room.

"they went for breakfast!" Brandon informed as I gave him the location of the key for my room. He slipped the key in and spun it, the door swung open. He brought me over to my queen bed, comfortably placing me down. he smiled at me, and right then and there all I wanted to do was kiss him. i don't know if he wanted to but I sure did! The sudden that day came back to me, the pain and anger of his words hit me liek a blade and I frowned a little, turning away from him. I threw both arms of mine in front of my face and massaged my head, preventing tears of sorrow pour out. He sighed sadly standing up.

"I'll get you something to eat," he whispered leaving me in my room. _Spoilt brat! Go back to the hell hole you came from_! That's all he thought me? It's Christmas Eve Stella! Get a grip and leave the loser to deal with himself!

* * *

><p>No POV<p>

"Stella what the heck where you thinking?!" Sky argued, firmly gripping Stella's feeble shoulders. She rested her broken arm in a sling in front if her chest. Sky tried his best to touch her as lightly as possible, but from the amount of stress and anger he was in, it was very hard!

"nothing! God Sky!" Stella snapped rolling my eyes at him.

"then you are going home!" Sky stated walking back to the chair he sat. her jaw hit the ground, go home?!

"NO WAY!" she shouted, backing away from him "I am staying and you can't make me go!"

"get into the car before I take you myself!" Sky barked standing up again about to grab Stella's perfectly stable right wrist.

"piss off! NO!" she dodged his move, stepping away from him. Her arm sent another shit of pain but she ignored it.

"Sky! Leave her be!" Bloom defended the blonde girl by standing in front of her. Bloom understood the tension between the two, and she didn't want a massive war, especially when one of them was badly injured!

"Bloom, be reasonable! If I loose her..." Sky sighed sitting back down holding his head with his hand "I'll never forgive myself" he shook his head sadly. Bloom kneeled down next to him kissing his lips passionately. Stella flinched a bit at the affection.

"sorry Sky, but I'm staying! Like it or not!" Stella stated firmly leaving the room, she stormed down the corridor towards the diner to get some lunch. she suddenly hit someone staggering backwards. The person quickly helped her to her feet before she fell.

"So? What did he say?" Riven asked, looking concerned actually for the first time .

"he said I have To go home!" Stella said sadly, tears pouring her eyes.

"go home?! On Christmas Eve?!" Riven glanced at me stunned. "Don't cry Stella, he's not that kind of guy?" He wiped her endless tears. Gosh Riven?! Stella didn't have the heart to make a joke out of it. Brandon problems mixed with Sky problems Just mad her heart sink.

"you know, you'd make a great dad someday!" she grinned a full smile, he chuckled. "I suppose? If my Muse even wants kids? But if she does I'm ready to bare the responsibilities!" He stood heroically. Stella giggled at his bravery in parental. God luck Rivenator!

"hey Stella?" He asked

"hmm?"

"don't you think Brandon would make a great father or husband?" He asked plainly. she gasped at him shocked.

"I-I-don't know," the blonde girl gazed at the ground sadly. "I mean Its if the person who gonna marry him wants too, and that's not gonna be me so... Wait! Why are we talking about him all of the sudden?!"

"don't know. I want my friend to be happy...with you" he glanced away from her eyes trying to get the sappy tone off it. He has totally morphed!

"I don't think I want him, didn't you hear the things he said to me that day when Britney and I fought?! It's As if he wants to be with Britney!" she shivered at the memories that haunted her.

"look Stella, maybe he didn't mean it?" Riven suggested hopefully.

"he should've apologized then! he didn't, which means he meant everything he said!" the honey hazel eyes stared directly into those violet eyes, her eyes full of sadness. He nodded, quite upset. Guess when you have a friend, you try your best to get them happiness and love! But for Brandon, it's just not working.

" I'm sorry Riv, Brandon's just not the one In my love story!" Stella sighed...


	12. Couch Drama

**Hey!**

**new chapter updated! I can't Believe I finished this so quick!**

**Sarina24- I don't think he'll ever have kids! he and Musa broke up in the real show during season 6 episode 24! Whaaaaaa! I was so depressed for the entire day! And thanks for then review! Hopefully YOU won't get a guy like that jerk!**

**Briar Charming- I don't think I'll do another Brandon's POV? Sorry but these few chapters Brandon's feelings are TOP SECRET! Anyways thanx for reviewing!**

**MusicMelody'Tude- oh my god! Musa and Riven break up during season 6 episode 24 in the real show, they both state that they weren't meant for each other And just become friends! But Riven leaves the specialists! And worst of all Musa was happy about it! God! They were together for SIX SEASONS and they BREAK UP! So depressing! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Girlz-rule123- I made Stella nicer! Thanks to her broken arm! Hope you like it! P.s Season 6 episode 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, and I think 25 and 26 are out!**

**Da123- you'll see when you grow up, your brother will be the best! Everybody hates they're siblings because everywhere else they hate their siblings, but one as adults you discover you couldn't accomplish a lot of things without your siblings! Trust me, I have a total of 3 siblings all younger than me and they are a PAIN! But I wouldnt be the same without them! ;-) and the scoreboard is back!**

**Random915- gosh, I can't believe you cried! Thanks so much for reading this story! Great to know your there for support! Thanks a million!**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you insisted to take over the chef's job and cook for the entire hotel!" I nagged Flora again about her heroic acts. Well they weren't exactly heroic, but the left over she even gave to the houses around the hotel! She and Helia cook a gallon of chicken stew Enough to feed the entire hotel for a month! I took my place at the 2 seated couch, I sat on 1 seat and rested my stupid good for nothing broken arm on the other. everyone else except for Brandon was sprawled out on the carpet near the plain tree we bought. Brandon is...god knows where that boy is!<p>

"Christmas is about giving!" Flora explained, pulling out the decor box I packed. It had lights, christmas balls, fake cherry ornaments with a few other ornaments and my all time designing favorite tinsel!

"is it?" I asked dumbfounded, okay I may come from Australia: a Christmas celebrating country, but I don't know the first thing about holidays! Except they're fun!

"of course, we GIVE presents we GIVE joy and we GIVE love!" Helia added helping me clear the fog, but I guess his defogger doesn't have any effect on my brain!

"okay, let's decorate the tree!" I changed the subject as everyone came towards the tree. Each of us hung our favorite color of Christmas balls and ornaments. The tree was starting to gleam with spirit, the girls and I ran around the tree draping it in tinsel. The lights were arranged around it and finally it was complete...but something was missing? The guys and girls already sat in a circle ready to open presents, but the tree wasn't complete! I peered into the decor box to find a golden yellow five-pointed ornament still in there. the Star! I grabbed it out with my right hand standing on my tippy toes trying to put it on the tree, everyone else watched my failure. I strained my body one more time ready to give up when I gained the conscious Of someone behind me. Suddenly two strong arms raveled around my waist hoisting my up. I glanced back at them finding Brandon's grinning smile below. I smiled gratefully at him, screwing the star at the tip of the tree. He brought me down onto the floor and sat down onto the 2 seat couch I sat in before.

"where have you been buddy?" Nabu asked Brandon. He shrugged "just some last minute things!" I glanced at both if them and sat down next to Brandon as everyone opened their gifts. There was a countless amount of wrapped boxes since all 12 of us had gotten each and everyone a grift! I got an exactly 11 present, excluding Brandon since he didn't give me anything and I didn't give him anything either. But he got gift from the rest of us.

"gosh Flora!" Helia grinned about to kiss the giggly brunette, oh good god! Here comes the rated M scene!

"Hey!" I abruptly interrupted their moment. " can you all do the kissies at the count of three?" Good plan Stella! i could escape my eyes from the horror of love!

"that was weird?" Brandon raised his eyebrows at me, i shrugged and I sank back into the chair. I realized his arm was over my shoulder on the couch. At this point I would have thrown his arm away and barked at him. But something told me to BE NICE to him? if this is that angel resting on my right shoulder then screw you go to hell! I need the devil on my left shoulder! Unfortunately my left arm is dead So it's angelic to Brandon I go! Damn it!

"kissing isn't my thing anymore," I explained plainly. That beings me back to William, or Will as he was know. He was everything you'd want. Hot, tall, muscular and a irresistibly sexy smile! He was far by the best kisser ever, he was everything to me and I was his everything, as he told. But one day during my birthday I came to see him after school, only to find him roughly kissing this hideous (in my opinion) girl, he saw my expression and ran after me. I didn't care how many times he apologized and he even tried to kiss me as a sorry! JERK! I moved to New York just to get away from him! That night I phone Sky and arranged to come, I told my friend not to tell him where I went!

I sat on the couch with Brandon, part of me wanted to be with Brandon, his company felt so safe, and the way his arms ravel around me makes me feel like I'm protected by some intensely powerful shield, no wonder his name is Brandon Shields! I glanced and the girls and something told me that the guys and girls were about to give their thank you kisses.

"ready?" I shouted "one, two, THREE!" I screamed covering my eyes with my right arm. I could hear the sound of smooches! DISGUSTING TO THE MAX! suddenly I felt something light rest on my lap. I peeked through my parted fingers to see a little glittery green wrapped box with a yellow ribbon. I gazed at Brandon, his body was facing mine and the gorgeous grin on his face instructed me to open it. I cautiously tugged the ribbon and the wrapping came apart revealing a velvet box. WHAT!?

"don't worry! just open it!" He rolled his eyes. I looked at him with dibelief but still unlatched the little lock on it. The lips flipped open presenting a beautiful diamond necklace with the letters "PRINCESS" on it! the cushion had the brand labelled on it: 'Tiffany'. WHAT THE HECK!? TIFFANY!? How could he afforded Tiffany?! Oh wait, he's rich? But why get it for me? Me?! Stella Solaria of all people?!

"how much was this?!" I asked mouth gaping open like a fish. He chuckled at my sudden response.

"cost doesn't matter!" He grinned. He got me a present I didn't get him anything? gosh Stella! I glance at him, he smiled a straight-from-The-oven hot smile at me.

"why'd you buy it?" i asked softly. "your not buying forgiveness are you?!" I asked sternly. He grinned sheepishly.

"no, it's just to say thanks!" He replied unexpectedly.

"thanks? For what?" I asked confused, all we ever do is fight, why thanks?

"Stella, growing up here without any girl in my life is well hard for most guys, but I've adapted to it, so I haven't even been in a house with a boyfriendless one for more than a day. But after you came, my life has turned upside down. We fought so much and we owned each other countless times. Having you around has changed my life. My life isn't just about running a business and getting checked out by girls anymore. You made me happier than ever and I'm sorry for what I said to you!" He spoke full hearted. I blinked twice, feeling tears well up in my eyes.

"you still managed to squeeze an apology into it!" I smiled about to cry. But I managed to bite back my tears. He laughed at my sentence. What can I give him? I looked at him for a minute, well his face to be exact. I can't believe my devil conscious is not here to change my mind! Damn broken left arm! Stupid angel is gonna make me regret this! I unexpectedly leaned up to the side of his face, about to place a kiss to his cheek. Why am I doing this? Only god knows! But my sudden movement alerted him and he turned his head to glance at me. My cheek kiss redirected to a brush past his sealed lips!

I jumped backwards to the arm of the couch causing my casted injury to sting again. I winced in pain moving my arm to rest on my stomach. He blinked continuously staring at my lips In shock. He was amazed! It was weird and thank god the guys and girls were too busy to notice our drama. And the fact that he was astonished 'bout our little graze kiss made me smirk in satisfaction.

**Brandon- 2**

**Stella- 1**


	13. Friendly Game Of Beat Brandon To The Car

**Thanks for everyone who reviews for this story, and it is sadly drawing to a close...KIDDING! I have like 6 more or so chapters to update!**

**sorry I didn't get a chance to update since I had a party yesterday, well it was a renunion for everyone who attended my dad's high school. and I had to sit there fiddling with the IPad and getting annoyed by little kids! Not good!**

**Da123- *nervous laugh* yeah, like her? I don't think so, well not yet at least! **

**Sarina24- yup! Will, ring a bell? WH or JG? Anyway thanks for reviewing!**

**Stelladiamondluna- yeah, Brandon is truely a touching and sweet man! Well, at least that's what he says! And OMG I can't believe I made your family cry! I didn't intend to do that! Thanks for reviewing!**

**MusicMelody'Tude- so much love! even as the author of this story I am busting for the chapter they get together, I just can't find a perfect scene for their dramatic get together!**

**Girlz-rule123- I love those chapters! Especially when it's Brandon and Stell's anniversary! I love it! Anyway thanks for reviewing!**

**Alex Winx Club (guest)- hopefully they will get together! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Brair Charming- I'm so sorry, im dying to spill it, but I just can't it wouldnot be fair! You'lol find out soon enough!**

**Guest (guest)- what sobbing incident? Where? I don't remember a sobbing incident in that chapter?**

**Bella- aww, thanks so much the review! Hope you enjoy this story Well the rest of it!**

* * *

><p>No POV<p>

3 week later...

"ITS MONDAY!" Brandon shouted causing the house to shake. His bellow awoke everyone in horror of the dread day.

"Don't let him drive!" Flora screamed jolting out of bed still in her pajamas. Brandon slammed himself shut in the upstairs bathroom, before Bloom could beat him to it!

"Who keeps a double story house with only one bathroom!?" Stella demanded banging her fists on the door. She was returned with an annoying manly cackle from inside that boiled her blood!she hated it when he teases her with his sickly stupid laugh, it was cute! and highly irritating!

"Get dresses! We can take the bathroom afterwards!" Sky suggested hopping outside, pulling up a pair of jeans. He did the buttons to his shirt and barreled downstairs to cook breakfast.

"I refuse to get dressed without washing! Screw you Brandon!" Stella tucked her hand under the opposite arm and attempt kick the door. just as she was about to send her foot flying thrash to the wooden door, the ring of the door unlocking halted her and Brandon skidded out of the bathroom leaving a trail of water from his towel around his waist. "Hello to you too princess!" He grinned a cheeky smile reading the nickname off the diamond necklace around the blonde's neck. She blushed at the comment but still managed to get past him into the bathroom without drooling over his shirtless figure.

After about 5 minutes Stella grabbed open the washroom door, slipping out and down the carpeted stairs to the kitchen. As soon as she appeared at the door, Bloom catapulted herself up the steps and into the bath room for her turn of beat Brandon to the car.

"Stella! Eat up!" Sky shoved a foot long sandwich into her pint size mouth just as she took her place at the table. "Get the drivers seat!" She nodded obediently and tried her best to bite the oversize meal. After several tries she gave up and took small bites of it. Just that moment Brandon's dressed body appeared next to her. He grabbed hold of the extra sandwich and wolfed half of it down! His mouth was twice the size that of Stella's therefore his eating speed was twice hers.

"EAT STELLLA!" Aisha shrieked as Brandon finished up his meal, he left his plate in the table and skipped to the door, realizing he forgot his shoes. After finally engulfing her breakfast Stella ran to the door finding the brunette boy fiddling with his socks. She glance down at her feet feeling the soft cushion from her slip-on shoes! she smirked at him and grabbed the keys to the Mercedes from his light grip.

"Hey!" Brandon yelled hobbling up with only one shoe on. Stella giggled running out the door and skidded down the steps with her feet barely touching the concrete. Brandon dashed after her trying to catch her. He slipped on his other shoe on the way down the gravel driveway. The wind shifted through Stella's broken golden locks. Brandon grinned at her as his chocolate fringe blew in the wind and messed up his perfect hair. He didn't care though, he just watched the blonde angel skip to a stop at the car door. she yanked it open and hopped in and was about to slam the door shut when Brandon grasped the door hefting it open forcefully. He leaned inside with an evil smirk on his lips. The kind he uses when he's about to pull something on someone. Stella ain't like it one bit! She found it very uncomfortable when he did this kind of thing, especially when he has no experience in women or getting into one! Stella froze in fear as his right hand caressed her cheek lovingly. She got to this point where she wanted to scream and slap him across the face but she felt the cool diamond necklace on her baby soft skin, she didn't know whether he loved her or was he just messing with her? She watched in utter fright as his left hand grabbed a firm hold of the keys dangling from the car key hole. He ripped it out with one swing of his strong arms and pushed his face to hers.

"I win!" He whispered onto her ear his attractive and charmingly soft lips encountered past her temple. She sighed in defeat mingled with relief as he stood up and stepped to the side for her to get out of the driver's seat. She slipped out and sauntered over to the back seat, avoiding sitting next to him. that was it, she had lost the race and disappointed her friends. Now she had to face the horror of his horrendous driving and hopefully this time his choice of music would be more apealing than sexual acts in the back seat!

**Brandon- 3**

**Stella- 1**


	14. Long Journey In A Car

**sorry, i forgot to update yesterday and I wanted to make it up to you guys so I posted chapter 14 cuz I don't want to be behind on my routine! Hope you like it! ****and by the way vote on my poll so I can do a Christmas one-shot On the couple you choose!**

** Stelladiamondluna- nothing can resist Brandon's hot looks! It is proven to be persuasive just with a smile!**

**Sarina24- I still can't believe I let Girlz-rule123 read chapter 18 or so to this! That was meant to be top secret! She screamed her head off in the computer room! she's been begging for an M rated scene! Mad girl!**

**Alex Winx Club- merry Christmas to you too! Even though it's a mile away! Anyway vote on my poll for my Christmas story!**

**Girlz-rule123- UPDATED! Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>"I'm taking the wheel so we go where I wanna go!" He informed clicking the keys in the lock, bringing the midnight black beauty to life.<p>

"Shields Org?" She asked in a bored tone. He grinned like Cheshire Cat with a twinkle in his hot chocolate irises. Stella sighed miserably sinking back into the back seat, she was not the one for businesses, but of course Mother Brandon had to take care of his baby!

"Hey Brandon?" Stella wondered her thoughts onto a particular question she wanted to know.

"Hmm?" He responded thudding his hands onto the wheel to the beat of the song playing the radio.

"What are your parents like?" She asked in a plain expression. He stop drumming and glanced back at her. Stella, afraid of another sudden move, sank back into the seat again.

"Well, my father died when I was 16 and my mother lives alone in our house." He explained as if the loss of his father didn't mean anything to him. Stella on the other hand felt a pang of emptiness. She scolded herself for bringing up that question when she strictly knew the death of both her parents hurt her a lot inside.

"Princess?" Brandon broke her train of thoughts, she gazed at him staring at her in concern. She shook her head and presented him a frail smile. But it faded when she knew those eyes weren't buying her cover up look. "What's wrong? are the arms pain back?" He asked so suddenly.

"No, its just that I shouldn't have bought that question up, since I lost mine," she sniffed building a wall in her dam full of tears. She didn't want him to see how big of a cry baby she was when the subject about parents was brought up. Her image would be crushed if Brandon so much as sees a single tear rolling down her cheek.

His face softened and he gave her a look of sympathy. She smiled in response, even though she didn't like sympathy, she thought of it as an apology for a great step back in her life and Stella Solaria, destined to become a famous designer always took steps forward not backwards. Stella watched Brandon give a pondering look as he brainstormed For a few seconds before spun back around. He flicked the gears and the engine's wheels revolve pacing the car onto the road.

"hey hey! What are you doing? we have to wait for the others!" Stella exclaimed crouching over the front seat veering at him rotate the steering wheel. He glance backwards at the rear window taking caution of any incoming car. Without answering her question Brandon impelled the accelerator Causing the car to shoot off. Thrashing the blonde girl back into her seat, she propped herself steady and buckled up her belt.

"WHERE ARE WE GOING!?" Stella called to him. He grinned but kept his eyes on the road.

"hold up!" He called back pressing a phone marked button on the steering wheel. A ringing sound echoed from speakers.

"hey?" Sky's muffled voice answered the call.

"hey, buddy, I'm going on visit to mom's with Stella okay?" Brandon replied. High-Tec was odd to Stella, she didn't get how the car picked up Brandon's voice and sent it clearly to Sky?

"okay, when she gonna be back?" Sky asked. Brandon's mom's house was the Judging by Brandon's first impression greetings she feared his mother was the same grumpy attitude. genes do travel and with this boy it could travel very clearly!

"don't know, depends on what mom does?" Brandon chuckled, Sky's cackle could be heard from the other end.

"okay, okay, she can stay as long as she wants as long as you guys don't..." He ended there, hesitating to speak the next. Stella right now wanted to go strangled Sky! How could he not trust his own cousin with a handsomely jerkish hottie? okay, any girl wouldn't be able to control themselves from Brandon, judging by the girls at school Stella had a pretty good idea of what a girl would do if she was left alone in a room with Brandon Shields! Especially Britney! God she'd be there in 3 seconds If given the chance to!

"don't worry Sky, we won't be in a room too long hopefully!" Brandon Snickered playing along with the idiotic blonde boy! Stella huffed crossing her arms in from of her chest and gazed away to the window. "And even if she couldn't control herself, I still would be able to!" He added deviously. Sky and Brandon both broke into laughter. The nerves of those boys!

"if she hears this I'm dead!" Sky choked on his words laughing.

"too late!" Stella snapped into the air. Hoping Sky heard it.

"oh boy!" Sky gulped realizing the devil had heard "I-I-I better go!"

"oh yeah you should!" Stella threatened. Sky's gulped again before the line when dead. Brandon guffawed at her intense anger, continuing to drive.

"is your mom's place far?" Stella question attempting to start a conversation During the boring ride.

"a little, it's in the city!" Brandon informed, he turned the music louder realizing thiis trip was going to be a trail down boreville until they reach the house. A tune she loved played on:

**But I keep cruising**

**Can't stop, won't stop grooving**

**It's like I got this music**

**In my mind**

**Saying, "It's gonna be alright."**

"Whats that song?" Brandon asked dumbfounded. Stella gasped, her mouth shot open and she glared deadly at him.

"you don't know THIS song?!" She demanded about to kill him in a heartbeat. He shook his head.

"it's shake it off by Taylor Swift!" She sighed, figuring out that his brain and knowledge in music wasn't what you'd up to date!

"oh that! I hate that song!" He shrugged.

"YOU WHAT!?" she scream hitting the back of his head hard.

"sorry! It's not my taste!" Brandon admitted, keeping his eye on the road.

"fair enough!" Stella exhaled watching him changing the station.

"Kiss me underneath the mistletoe!" The radio sang. Brandon and Stella froze, his eyes on the radio and his hard rock to the road. she wanted to throw her hand out and change it, but it's like a sweet lullaby. After a few second of it they both squirmed and she stood up with her seat belt on and flicked the radio Seek button to a different song Sitting back down.

"okay your pretty, your face is a work of art, your smile can light up New York City after dark!" the speaker bellow. Stella turned pale. Why does everything today on the radio match with him!? Okay third times the charm! she crouched over and turned the black knob once again, fingers crossed for a better song.

"I don't know, it's just something about ya, Got me feeling like I can't be without ya, Anytime someone mention your name, I be feeling as if I'm around ya. Ain't no words to describe you baby, All I know is that you take me high, Can you tell that you drive me crazy? Cause I can't get you out my mind!" The station boomed.

"oh for the love of god!" Stella hissed and switched the radio off. Plopping back down with a temper. they both knew this was going to be a long car ride...


	15. Chip Off The Old Block

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday! My dad made me do study until mum came back from work! And by the time I finished this chapter yesterday It was past 10:00 so I had to hit the hay! Hope you enjoy it!**

**MusicMeldoy'Tude- gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to copy out that idea, I just found it quite funny if they felt uncomfortable over songs! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Da123- i feel so flattered! Thanks well, the story feels flattered too! He he!**

**Random915- thanks for the reviews! Next chappie is here!**

**LoveWinx- thanks a bunch! No offence taken! :-) I made that chapter short cuz I had to get the scoreboard in! Thanks for reviewing! And YES, I LOVE A LIFE OF A BLONDE AND A BRUNETTE! I don't know if I've reviewed for it though?**

**Girlz-Rule123- you've like reviewed 4 times before I've even updated! TTHHAAANNKKKSS! Yes I think you are the first!**

**Slb (guest)- thanks a million for the idea! I should include that! Thanks so much again!**

**That's all to he reviews thanks a bunch for those who read this story!**

* * *

><p>No POV<p>

The cars wheels steadily drove into a concrete driveway through the white gaping open waist high Fence. Stella glance everywhere in admiration, her mouth unlatched open when she saw the victorian house standing probably three story high! The gorgeous rose garden was well maintained, it reminded Stella of Brandon's hair. As soon as the keys were removed the Mercedes fell into a slumber, Brandon swung opened his door and got out, to his surprise finding Stella goggling at the arched woven net tangled with grape vines.

"I see you like the house!" He chuckled but soon came to realized she didn't even hear a word as she had already dashed down to the fountain in the far corner. Brandon's mom was truly a women of organization, too bad those genes haven't passed down. The grass was perfectly trimmed, no weed even for a medicine to be in sight! Stella spun around falling onto the grass. Burying her head in the pillow like plant. Normally Stella wont have even stepped through grass, but this grass was special it was had a cushion soft touch to it with not a single dirt patch to be seen. Brandon towered over her, hands tucked into his jean pockets and viewing the blonde girl dance around in his mom's garden.

But suddenly Brandon's head snapped up as he heard the colossal mahogany double doors click open. Stella got up off the grass with embarrassment. He smoothed out her sundress and tightened her arms in a V shape in front of her body, head down in obedience. She expected a great amount of scolding, but peeking up at Brandon smirking and calm expression she relaxed a bit. A tall lady appeared at the door step. She had gorgeous green-brown eyes and beautiful striking black locks swept up in a messy bun. She took on look at the brunette boy about her height standing next to Stella and squealed.

"oh god! Brandon! Where have you been for a YEAR!?" Like a dart she was one minute at the threshold, next she was cuffed on to Brandon's neck sobbing on his shoulder. Stella smiled fondly. By the looks of it, she seemed like a sensitive women, guess the genes don't travel too well with the ladies in the Shields family?

"chill mom! I went to collage!" Brandon rolled his eyes rubbing his mom's back to comfort her bawls.

"You were meant to tell me when you were going?!" she squeezed him tightly causing Brandon to groan out of breath, man she was strong! Stella giggled lightly, guess it wasn't too light since Mrs Shield's head lifted up gazing at the girl next to him. She narrowed her eyes at her, scanning her in which Stella couldn't tell if she was searching for any abusive things in her or just getting a better look of the guest. Either way Stella didn't find it comfortable being there.

"I forgot my purse in the car!" She spat the first excuse that came to her Grinning nervously. Mrs Shields continued staring at her like she didn't hear anything Stella said. Feeling the silence stab her, Stella turned back around another to make her quick excuse and get away before the criticizing begins, but before she could proceed Brandon's arm shot out grasping her wrist.

"mom? This is Stella, she's my..." Brandon paused for a second reviewing the current status of their relationship, he was addled about it, they had a graze kiss, they have nicknames well she has a nickname, they merely slept together?

"girlfriend!" Mrs Shield unexpectedly squeaked enveloping the shocked blonde into a hug. Brandon and Stella glanced at each other nervously before turning beet-red.

"Mom! She's not my.." Brandon tried to protest but Mrs Shields had already dragged the frightened blonde girl inside. Stella instantly fell in love with her surrounding just like the garden. She buzzed around adoring everything inside.

"please make yourself at home!" Mrs Shields smiled sweetly hugging Stella again as she strolled past her. "I'd appreciate if you'd call me mom!" she whispered into her ear, loud and clear enough for Brandon to hear.

"why is that?" Stella asked curiously.

"oh you know! Your going to get married to Brandon anyway, so why not start with 'mom' now?" She grinned a toothy smile. Brandon face-palmed himself, trudging to the living room In annoyance.

* * *

><p><strong>8:45PM...<strong>

"I don't get why he got his father's personality? He's got the same stupidity, the same attitude, the exact same disorganization!" Mrs Shields guffawed with Stella. They both sat on the curved sofa tucked in the corner. the two of them were cuddled up next to Brandon . Stella enjoying the stories of Brandon's past while Brandon grunted at every tale!

"Ahh, but he's just got that exact same gorgeous brown eyes and sweet brunette hair that his father had about him. I couldnt believe that as a child Brandon looked a lot like me, but as he grew older, be became the chip off the old block!" Brandon's mom smiled, softly pinching Brandon's cheek. Brandon swatted it lightly. Instead his mom leaned up and grabbed his cheek giving him a big kiss on the cheek.

"MOM! I'm to old for kisses!" Brandon jumped backwards away from her. Escaping from another sloppy smooch.

"true, you've grown out of my kisses, your still just beginning with Stella's!" she grinned tweaking Stella's blushing nose. "Aww, you look a lot like when I was your age with Brandon's father! He was very annoying and short tempered, he'd always pick fights and argue with me! He just can't keep his mouth shut!" Mrs Shields shook her head in Shame glaring at Brandon. "Hopefully, those genes haven't travelled too clearly!" Stella smiled snuggling up for another tale.

"as a child Brandon had the same short temper as his father, always blows up when anything doesn't go his way!" Mrs Shields smiled, Stella giggle glancing at Brandon throw another roll of his eyes. "It's amazing how genes pass through children! I mean Brandon had a greatly built body at the age of 12!"

"Wow..." Stella mumbled unexpectedly hoping Brandon didn't catch it. Unfortunately he did, he glance down at her from the T.V and smirked broadly.

"impressed?" Brandon whispered back while his mom was telling another past story.

"keep dreaming Shields!" She whispered back in a slight anger.

"oh I just loved Brandon as a baby! He had this cute habit of sucking his thumb and twirling the cropped fringe with his other hand." Brandon turned pale as she continued "He still did it until he was 10 Year old! And I think he still has hints of it! I have some photos of him, wanna see?" Mrs Shields asked deviously. Stella nodded in Agreement As Mrs Shields stood up bolting out the room.

"no! Mom!" Brandon wailed calling after her, but she was long gone!

"ha ha! Sticking thumb and curling hair until 10 years old! Ha ha! And you still do it?!" Stella broke into laughter rolling around the huge couch. Brandon head snapped back to her, he glared at her but lost it after figuring she wasn't even watching him, just busting a gut! He shook his head and turned his attention back to the flat screen. Every second he found it irritating since Stella just kept laughing.

"Shut up!" He barked. She stopped laughing at look plainly at him. He smiled inside for his achievement. But his smile inside faded when he glance at Stella catching her imitate him by sucking her thumb and twirling her short fringe. He grunted as she crack about another round of giggles.


	16. The Ultimate Resistance Stare-Down

**okay i did this chapter on Saturday, but i'm just sitting there asking myself if it's good to post or is it gonna ruin the entire story? sorry if it does but i'm on tight shift of knowing if i should get them to kiss in the next few chappies or not? you decide? should i keep them arguing and make them get together in the end, or get them to kiss a few chapter before the end and bring in what i call "the rouse of Brandon's feelings"? **

**Girlz-Rule123- we're together on that marriage one sister! but i don't think Stella wants to marry him? thanks so much for the review!**

**Sarina24- that someone is NOT me! i thought you promised with NO TEASING! and hey why'd you delete your stories?**

**Da123- OMG thanks a million! i know right? body building at the age of 12! **

**Random915- yup same here! i LOVE Brandon's mom! she's great!**

**Passion Unbroken- i loved your other username better though? but it's your choice! thanks a bunch for the reviews and supporting me all the way through this story!**

**Alex Winx Club- definitely, it's on which couple i should do it on? THANKSSSSSSS!**

**Brair Charming- LOL your review made me crack up! i totally blame Brandon for it too! his fault from the start of this story!**

**Love Winx- thanks for the support! i love your story! i found the little habit of Brandon hilarious too! glad you like it! **

* * *

><p>"And that should do it!" Mrs Shields grinned gliding the plate of breakfast across the clear marble bar to where the morning blonde sat. Her hair was all in a mess after sleeping and sver to her side! But unlike Stella who had dark bags under her eyes, Brandon slept like a lazy dog and still hasn't woken up!<p>

Stella tiredly firmed a grip on her fork anhe hadn't even washed herself. Last night Mrs Shield forced her to sleep in Guest room with Brandon! She didn't sleep a wink, and almost fell off the bed when Brandon sleep rolled od tear off a piece of egg, engulfing it with her mouth. Within second her face lit up.

"this Is...oh my god what is this?!" she swallowed down her mouthful, stuffing her face with another. Brandon's mom grinned, squeezing her eyes shut in pleasure.

"it's my morning special! Brandon's favourite!" she twinkled placing another plate of whatever she gave Stella next to her For Brandon.

"I see why he likes it!" Stella mumbled happily finishing off half the delicacy. It wasn't anything she has ever tasted! alike Flora, Mrs Shields has a talent for cookery. As she continued devouring her food a few unfamiliar people buzzed around setting things up, cleaning the cookware and mopping the floor. Stella glanced around watching them clean the house, her mouth crammed with food.

"these are my maids!" Mrs Shields noticed Stella's curiosity and introduced the 8 loyal maids. "Everyone is about my age! "

"she's gorgeous, eh Maranda?" a woman about Brandon's mom's height stood next to Mrs Shields, grinning at Stella. This woman was indeed pretty, she had pasty blonde hair and hazel eyes Alike Stella's but lighter, something about her made Stella feel uncomfortable.

"indeed Cassandra, It's great to have a daughter-in-always who's very flawless!" Mrs Shields grinned. As soon as Mom said 'daughter in law' Cassandra or whatever her name is gasped unnoticeably but Stella caught onto it in a tick.

"you mean She's married to Brandon?" Cassandra quizzed gazing rather fiercely at the blonde girl sitting with a unsure expression. Stella pretended like she didn't hear the abusive tone in Cassandra's voice.

"i'm not-" Stella tried to protest but Brandon's mom's voice drowned her's out.

"well, not yet at least! Future daughter in law!" Mom beamed waltzing off the get Stella a drink. As soon as Brandon's mom was out of sight, Cassandra shot Stella a dirty look, in which she shot back. Cassandra looked startled by her return look but continued cleaning.

"odd, I have a bad feeling about her," Stella uttered to herself in curiosity.

"Stella dear?" Brandon's mom called, she glanced in the direction of the voice "could you please wake up that lazy boy? im not letting him miss breakfast by any chance!" Stella giggled slipping off the barstool, leaving the plate on the table she strolled upstairs to the guest room. Cassandra was her name? Stella was sure she's seen those face features before! She just couldn't put her finger on the image in her mind. Her thinking lead her to the guest room as she reflected on Cassandra's features trying to make the puzzles fit. She strolled towards the bed finding the boy lying back in the air huddle into the pillow like a baby. He was dead asleep.

Stella couldn't help but deny the pit in her stomach kept telling her Cassandra meant trouble. She just didn't get it? How could she hurt her? She just looked like a harmless It suddenly hit her why she was here in the first place. She lay in a position next to him so t was easier to reach him.

"hey! Brandon, wake up!" she leaned over to his face and whispered into his ear. His shoulder slightly brushed his ear and rolled over to where Stella was, his eyes curved open and smiled at the morning angel before him.

"good morning Princess!" he teased causing her to do his favourite blush.

"your mom wants you down for breakfast!" she tried to cover up her blush but only flushed harder as he revealed a signature Brandon smile.

"you can't resist me!" he grinned a crooked smile.

"oh yeah?" she played along with his self praising.

"wanna see?" he challenged seriously.

"resist you? Piece of your mom's cake!" she smirked accepting his challenge. she wanted so badly to stuff it in his face that she was better than him, and what better way then a competition to see if he can counter her flare?

"first to blink or give up to the other's perfection loses!" Brandon spoke the rules, _pfft Perfection_ stella thought but nodded anyway,"ready...set...GO!" he called his eyes stumbled upon her's.

He stared directly stared through her eyes and if by magic she was evaporated by it. No! First few seconds and she's losing! Can't happen! she tried pulling her stare from his eyes and focus on something else on his face, but then again everything about him is magnetic. Suddenly refusing to be the vulnerable one, she slapping her face instantly and snapped out of it. Brandon chuckled through his uncrushed dart stare, thinking to himself of being the winner. but Stella's not the easiest person to call off shots with. Now it was her turned, she narrowed her eyes and made sure her honey orbs were the only thing he was focusing on. In seconds she caught his attention sucking him in. Brandon tried his best to blocked it but every second she made her irises bigger it was like he was in a magnetic field.

"your tough!" he managed to choke out trying not to blink or it's game over, she simpered in return. In a flat second the air dried her eyes and the moisture became lack causing extra fluid to rush in pouring out of her honey hazel orbs. The tears glistened in the sunlight and Brandon couldn't endure. He sighed in defeat, and Stella grinned victoriously hopping around screaming "I WON!" Brandon sighed at her childish behavior and crumbled onto the bed burying his head in his palms, Stella squealed non-stop circling around him pointing teasingly at him.

she had to celebrate more! she climbed onto the bed behind where Brandon sat and jumped around hooting "Brandon lost!" with any conscious of where she was, she jumped one last time hitting her head on the ceiling, Brandon gasped glancing back at her, she collapsed down rubbing her head, only to stumbled upon the mattress's plush and throw herself violently at Brandon. the sudden weight cause Brandon to clash off the edge of the bed onto the rich carpet. Stella lay on top of his chest astonished on her position she planted her hands on either side of him hefting herself up, but Brandon had other plans on his agenda, he wrapped his arms firm around her waist and embraced her into a hug. Stella couldn't speak, as if her voice was swallowed down her throat. She searched desperately for the energy to kick him away but she failed to gain in.

"you are such a clutz sometimes! but you truely are flawless," he whispered, she didn't know if that was a complement or an instult? "do you mind if i..." he ended his sentence, clumping his mouth shut, his face displayed regret after it. She listened to his breathing quizzically, was he meaning to do what Sky said not to? NO! No! Gotta be something else!

"do what?" she asked, suddenly he pulled away placing her next to him and gazed into her eyes.

"forget it, i was kidding" he messed with his hair ruffling it. His expression didn't seem quite convincing to be a joke. He got up off the floor ambling to the door. "i seriously have to gain control of..." he muttered walking down the flight of stairs, she didn't quite hear that last bit giving her another round of curiosity. Gain control of what? Her? Her feelings? Himself...that she concluded as a stupid theory. He would never fall for her! She's just a chubby cheeked girl in an everyday world. He said he was kidding about the wanting to do something! So? He's just another pebble she's gonna trip over. Or He's more of a 600ft mountain than a pebble! But life is like that, it's not like she's gonna give up for him? Is she? Or is he gonna give up for her? on second thought He's definitely not going to! Nothing can conquer that boy! but Let's just say she got that point on the scoreboard!

**Brandon- 3**

**Stella- 2**


	17. Speak Of The Devil

**Okay this chapter is gonna the chapter that reveals feelings, hopefully and you can find out how Stella feels about Brandon? main reason i did it this way is because i had to mold this story into shape and the way i was taking, it's gonna be dragging on forever! So a little cliffhanger scenario! i bring back someone from Stella's dreaded past and it'll explain why Cassandra looked familiar and... I'M JUST SPOILING IT!**

**Love Winx- thanks for your opinion! and that's what i'll do! it's not Cassandra necessarily ruining this time?**

**Alex Winx Club (guest) - always update! sorry i was a bit late, i kinda went spaz trying to pat this into shape!**

**Da123- my opinion exactly! hope you like the chapter!**

**Passion Unbroken- okay! can't wait for your new stories! THANKS FOR REVIEWING!**

**Guest (guest)- glad you like the story! thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Brair Charming- find out if Stella likes Brandon in this chapter? he he he!**

**Summer's Sunshine- reminds me of your gonna-be-future boyfriend! who i am apparently breaking free from! :-D**

**Random915- Cassandra doesn't play a big role in the story but she does help rouse brandon's feelings!**

**Sarina24- mischievous are we? * big fat Stella style GRIN***

**Alex Winx Club (guest)- i love their arguements too but i have to disinclude that in the next few chapter and let love blossom!**

* * *

><p>No POV<p>

8 months later...

the 10 of them trailed along with tourists to the sweet country. gazing around at every direction they venture down the thin carpet towards the baggage pick-up with their hand luggage. the airport was well lit and sparkling with stores at every corner. but through their little journey to the pick-up, Riven, Sky, Nabu and Brandon's eyes were torn by the bar/wine store lurking past the sweet shop. the big label "Duty Free" shone in blood red displayed at the top of the shop. the girls and Mrs Shields waiting outside while the 4 love-struck boys skidded around goggling at the large bottles of beer.

"ahhh! it's great to be back!" Stella inhaled the familiar scent of her past home country. oh how she missed the heat and the cold!

"your not the one gonna be shone on live TV!" Flora shivered. her legs started buckling and her skin riddled with goosebumps of nervousness. shy, sweet loving Flora still believed she was drunk at the time she agreed to go for the cooking competition in Australia.

"oh no sweat Flo!" Bloom shrugged grazing Flora's violently shaking shoulders. "at least Mrs Shields is with you!" that statement made Flora relax, having someone with at least 20 years of cooking experience at your side was calming. Mrs Shields smiled sweetly but started scolding when she witnessed the boys heaving at least 3 bags each of liquor.

"honestly! you look like Stella with bags of shopping!" Helia shook his head in shame. Nabu smirked and rummaged through one of his bags. as soon as the bottle he needed was in his grasp he pulled it out and shook it in front of Helia's face. like a dog and treats Helia was at Nabu's side drooling at the stash.

"i-is t-that, Black Label?!" Helia ripped the bottle out of Nabu's grip and hugged it tightly causing the boys to guffaw.

"Helia and his baby!" Brandon chuckled watched the raven-haired boy rock the bottle back and forth. his crave to open it was huge but with Flora glancing. he had no option but to put down his hunger. the group passed through the gates and out into the Australian starry night sky. it was exactly how Stella remembers it, she hadn't told any of her friend she was coming, she didn't want a big fuss besides it was her 18th birthday tomorrow!

"now! no beaches for Stella because the last thing i want is for Brandon to dive after her!" Sky stated as soon as they entered the rooms. Stella and Brandon exchange awkward glances. there were 5 rooms lined up altogether. the placed looks gorgeous, each room was connected to the other through each bathroom. the accommodation was picked by non other than the person who knows Australia like the back of her hand!

"okay! tomorrow we can go shopping since it is our little girl's birthday!" Sky teased tailing Bloom to their room. Helia and Flora took the other and Musa already called dibs on the last bedroom, so it was just Stella, Brandon, Nabu and Mrs Shields! before anyone could speak Brandon jolted towards the last room hauling Nabu behind him.

"Silly boy!" Brandon's mom laughed sitting down on the bed. Stella nodded skidding to the bathroom. she stood in the shower and let the water run down her body. it felt so soothing and familiar. it was great to be back here again. the butterflies in her stomach sang 'home sweet home'. she loved it! after her shower she draped the towel around herself and hobbled out. Brandon's mom had folded her clothes out she wanted to wear over the bed, Mrs shields grinned and took her turn in the shower. Stella took her time getting ready and spent ages rubbing her hand in her towel. she let her slightly wet locks loosed down her back as hopped down into the diner. there were a lot of people eating, talking or just hanging around.

Stella slipped quietly in her pink thigh dress and her orange blazer and orange slip-ons. the placed looked so royal and high-class, stating truthfully, Stella had never set foot in there, EVER! she found a cosy table of 10 and took it. she pulled her dress forwards and sat grace-fully, not long after she started giggling at her lady-like poses. everyone was probably getting ready? she waited a until half an hour passed and sighed quite bored. where is everybody?! her stomach let loose an empty groan and people glanced back at her. she chuckled awkward and called the nearest waiter. but instead she was greeted by a man in casual clothing, definitely not a waiter,but fit, hot, handsome and somewhat familiar? he had short pasty blonde hair and light hazel eyes. the eyes she knew too well, the eyes she dreaded so much...

"William?!" she asked poisonously. speak of the devil. she used his full name instead of his nickname she gave just to show him how much she hated him.

"Stella!" He gasped bending down they were the same height as she sat firmly to the chair. without warning he let out his arms and pulled her into a hug. his hugs where cold "where have you been? i searched everywhere for you!" he explained, making it look like he was in eternity pain.

"Look, Stella! please just let me explain!?" he begged, it instantly clicked to Stella where she's seen those features before? Cassandra...

that's it! Will knew she was coming because Cassandra must have told him! ugh she should have know that overdressed rat could have something to do with this!

"no! William please? i'm happy where i am, just leave me alone!" i stated firmly. he grabbed a hold of her arm and towed her outside into a little dark alley next to the hotel.

"just let me explain?" he pleaded on his knees. Stella could feel the tears well up. he used to love Will more than anything, but now it's like the person comes and goes.

"Will-William!" she corrected herself from using his nickname. "i already have a boyfriend!" she lied, she didn't but she had to get out because when Will has a desire do anything include harass you to get it.

"no, no, no! you have to stay with me! dump him!" he demanded, his hands slammed against the brick walls, caging her in. she jumped at the sound of the bricks chipping. "if i can't have you then he won't either," Will hissed in a dead low normal sweet eyes were displaying anger. Stella was feeling fierce ly agitated, she knew what his plan was when he said he won't have her either.

"it's a shame you won't be there for your 18th birthday?" he grazed her lips, smirking. Stella's eyes widened! "i'm kidding my dear princess!" he grinned evilly. she couldn't help but feel angry, not because he was harassing her, it's because only Brandon has the right to call her 'princess'.

"leave me alone and go to hell!" Stella spat through her gritted teeth. she was merely frightened but had to hold her confidence.

"oh my dear Princess, you gave you this?" he taunted grasping the Tiffany necklace while attached to Stella's neck. she thrashed her head back pulling the priceless item off his grip. "is it from your precious boyfriend?!" no! Stella say no!

"Y-yes!" she stammered if Brandon found out she was totally embarrassed but right now she couldn't care less? Will threw himself down at her, hugging her in a grim grip.

"let's just hope he won't be too mad?" he whispered into her shivering ear. right now, she needed someone, no, correction she needed Brandon, and his instincts of saving her just had to work! NOW! more than anything!


	18. You Love Me, Don't You?

**yay! chapter 18! **

**thanks for everyone who reviewed and read!**

**Passion Unbroken- that's what everyone wants and i've been annoying my friends saying she's gonna get raped and they kept screaming!**

**Love Winx- hope Flora wins for the cooking contest too! he he! and why did i bring William back?**

**Girlz-Rule124 (guest)- thanks a billion!**

**stelladiamondluna- cliffhanger when i write are my fav but cliffhangers when i'm the reader isn't my fav!**

**Random915- ha ha ha! i laugh at every single one of your comments! they're hilarious!**

**Girlz-rule123- ha ha ha thanks so much your funny as!**

**Da123- mayyyyyyybe? he he! i've been annoying my friends about that too!**

* * *

><p>The alley way was gloomy dark and soulless, no-one to hear her soft whimpers and no one to protect her. She knew Will loved her so much and he wouldn't ever do this, but he broke her heart, stabbed in with a knife and hammered it to a million pieces, she suffered a lot from the cause. She didn't want to suffer this, she didn't want to be a victim of love anymore. all the tears she shed, buckets and buckets of hydration gone, it's like a lot, lost for one. she wanted to give love another shot, she was ongoing, persistent, but it's like the same hurdle she tripped over was back.<p>

"Why can't you just let me explain?!" Will demanded releasing his lock around her. She breathed in a gasp of air. she just couldn't find the courage she had to face William.

"what's more to explain?" Stella asked promptly glaring at him. he snorted.

"there's more than what meets the eye!" Will quoted intelligently. !

"sometimes the eye is all you need to see!" she quoted back at him in a fierce cruel voice. she begged god that her knight in shining armor would appear and threaten Will to get lost. but god unfortunately didn't hear her prayers.

"come here!" Will barked grabbing her hand. she winced at the contact of those ice cold hands. they didn't feel comforting anymore, just dark, lifeless and cruel! Will jerked Stella out of the alley and down the block a little ways past the hotel. Stella's slip-ons grazed the gravel road through the way. she suddenly found the place familiar, it was misty dark place, hard to be seen through the night, but tall curved street lamps lit the way dimly.

"where are you taking me?" Stella whispered peering around, she remember it then. it was the park she and Will visit on a date. they called it "our park" since whenever they're together they always come there. it was where Will first kissed her, First date, and it was the place she caught him kissing another girl!

"remember Princess?" he smiled the hot smile she first fell for, but not again, never again. his eyes have calmed a bit as he loosened his grip on her slightly blue wrist, he hauled her towards the little chipped dark wooden park seats, where'd they'd usually sit and chat together.

"don't call me Princess." Stella muttered venomously under her breath so he wouldn't hear. he motioned for her to sit on the bench next to him, she did as she was told so it anger him.

"Look, Stella, i love you so much!" Will began his speech of forgiveness but Stella cut his short.

"then why'd you kiss someone else?!" she demanded, anger building up.

"listen please? i was wrong to take her and compare with you!" he looked as if of regret. jerk!

"i really don't care William!" she looked away averting eye contact.

"Stella please? i LOVE you!" he took one swift move to tie his arms around her waist and forced her into a kiss. Stella's arms slipped under his grip and she slapped him hard across the face, lunging herself off the bench. Will's anger eyes flashed back as she smirked evilly.

"your gonna pay for that princess!" he hissed in a frightening low voice, Stella took no hesitations and jolted for her life, she knew he was following hot on her heels. her heart heated violently as she slipped each turn down the empty streets. where is everyone?! Stella thought, they had gone a long way away from the hotel but it was still visible through the mist and darkness. her feet slapped the gathered puddles of water down the vintage looking street.

"you can't run forever Stella!" his sickening voice echoed, bouncing off the walls. she wanted to be cosy back into her bed and sleep since it was like 11 at night! her eyes were trying their best to stay awake. her body slipped forcefully through one of the turns and crashed herself onto the brick wall. no signs of Will were heard, her body was tired and her head was pounding. she huddled herself together against the walls and buried her head in her knees.

"Stella! Stella?!" was all she heard before shutting her eyes, she didn't care if Will found her she just wanted to sleep.

* * *

><p>Stella's POV<p>

i felt as if i was floating in mid air, light headed, i must be dead, but i could feel my entire body, i listened to the darkness, my body asleep but my ears working. it was silent, i listened closer and strained my brain to listen harder, no, it wasn't silent, you could her a heartbeat near my ear, it was not mine, my body started regaining conscious, i felt a body pressed against mine, warmth enveloped my body, strength held me up. i could hear faint footstep riddle through the streets, where am i being carried to? i gave my full effort and fluttered my eyes a bit.

"hey, you alright Princess?" a deep soft voice asked, princess? that voice definitely not Will's. my vision was a little clear now. the boy had brunette hair and a sculpted face.

"Br-Brandon?" i whispered wearied out i could barely get my voice through. i couldn't believe after hating each other so much, he'd come looking for me.

"where were you?" he asked concerned but after realizing i was too dog-tired to even answer. he carried me in through a door and a bright sudden light burned my eye, i squirmed trying to get shelter from it. Brandon must've realized because he re-positioned me so my face and head was buried against his chest. i smiled against his shirt at his familiar deodorant scent as he bought me into his room sitting on the bed. he kept me cradled to him as he situated himself on a lying position onto the bed. Brandon reorganized me so i would be next to him with my head lying on his chest.

"what are you doing?" i uttered cuddling my head to the cock of his neck, his body was so warm and soft. i smiled to his chin.

"shhh, it's okay Princess, your gonna be safe now okay?" he assure me. it felt comforting, being in his arms, it made me feel like i was protected. i leaned up and softly kissed his cheek, the one he missed out during Christmas. i could feel his cheek bones position to a smirk. he twisted his head back to me and whispered to y ear "you love me, don't you?" he was right, i had just developed feelings for him, my worst enemy, sometimes it's the person that hates you the most who's feelings circle around to loving you. i nodded to Brandon question in embarrassment. he grinned and kissed the tip of my ear, my eyes snapped open at his gestures, i watched carefully as he gingerly kissed my forehead, then my temple, his lips grazed my cheek and down to my chin, he made his way up to the tip of my nose and the bridge of my nose. finally his target focused on my lips! i quickly pursed then before he reached me. he chuckled a bit and buried his had back into his pillow. the angel on my right shoulder nagged me screaming "your missing your chance!"

for the first time i listened to it and gazed up and Brandon's face which was watching the ceiling. i struggled up to his face and crumbled down onto his lips, he looked stunned, astonished, but kissed back amazing! his lips are similar to the taste of strawberries and passion fruit, odd combo but now my new favorite. he has now taken the leader board to the best kisser by miles.


	19. Do You Love Me?

**Sorry i didn't update, I was so stuck up to MOH! he he! anyway!**

**Random915- a lot of people are sure in for a surprise there then, he he he! you know like my stories with a twist here and there?**

**Love Winx- yeah, confessed, thanks for reviewing! love the support!**

**Briar Charming- here are the answers to your train of questions: 1. most people want a sequel but, i dunno? 2. married? maybe, but dating? sure! 3. wedding bells won't unfortunately ring. 4. nope, they are scattered, somewhere. 5. yes Will make his "real" appearance where Brandon would be with Stella? Brandon has a rule about no dating? 7. i could make it long if you want or I'll finish of with my plan, but personally dragging it on forever gets boring for the readers. 8. yes i will answer ALL your questions! 9. Will really does like Stella but after she left him, he kinda went protective on her and with a lot of anger!**

**Girlz-Rule123- yay! you love it! thanks!**

**SugarVanna (guest)- aww, thanks glad you love it!**

**Alex Winx Club (guest)- thanks for the support! really appreciate it!**

**Da123- Always! (that just made me sound like Isaac from The fault in our stars! ha ha! him and Monica!)**

* * *

><p>Stella's POV<p>

_He kissed me, He loves me, I confessed._

My body shot up out of the covers, sweat dripping my forehead. What happened last night? I instantly peered over finding the space next to me empty, not a trace of a soul. Was last night a dream? Was it real? What's happening to me?! My heart was pounding at the blurred memory of the taste of his lips. My hand grazed my face; it had this shivery tingly sensation all over it, temple, forehead, nose, chin, cheek and lips! I slid myself out of bed and out of the room searching for Brandon.

"You love me don't you?" His word chanted at the back of my head.

"Shut up! I never meant to confess!" i hissed, the voice suddenly closed up, not a single peep to be heard. I smiled in success and push open Sky's bedroom door, it was usually unlocked? I found myself entering a body mine-field! Riven and Nabu where hanging off the couch, Sky and Helia were lying asleep on the floor and the Girls all collapsed everywhere beside them. Mrs Shield was the only to sleep peacefully over Sky and Bloom's bed. No sign of Brandon. There were a mass amount of empty bottles lying everywhere! Stupid people! I spun around exiting the room in search of Brandon.

"Morning Stell!" Sky's drowsy voice called. I revolved around running back to him. He looked so tired, and he was trying to cover up the fact he had a hangover.

"Where's Brandon?" I could bother reply good morning, he probably would collapse in a few seconds if i make this a long conversation. Plus he knew the drill.

"He said he wanted to go to bed last night, Brandon must have a massive hangover since he and Riven took over 30 shots, but Riven back down after about 32, and Brandon was totally drunk with at least 40! I'm surprised he still had a mind to go to his room!" Drunk?! HE WAS DRUNK?! Why didn't i taste the liquor in his mouth? Plus if he was physio drunk he would have done something worse than kissing. So it was a dream? Oh thank goodness! But what about Will? What really happened last night? I have so many question!

"Right," I muttered making my way through the Brandon and Nabu's room. Before i even entered the room, i could tell Brandon's sleeping position, he would be lying on his stomach hugging the pillow, he had that habit every time i see him! The door creaked open and I stumbled inside, finding him exactly how i would imagine. But just after getting a clear glance, I wish i never came in.

He was cuddling with his pillow no difference, but the covers weren't draped over him, it was neatly folded to the side, He was just snoozing in his jeans! No shirt, revealing his bare back! Oh my god he looked so hot! There was an odd feeling in my mind that wanted to be right next to him, on the bed, replacing his pillow and in his arms, pressed against his warm, soft chest.

"Snap out of it Stella! Your here to interrogate him, not embrace him!" i scolded myself. The memories of last night flooded back to me, he made stupid of me! now, he'll get payed back. I skipped back to Riven and Musa's room. It was easy to spot Riven's suit case since it was the one with the liquor bottles pouring out. I swiftly unzipped the luggage bag and rummaged through. I grinned to myself coming across the plastic box sitting under all that beer .Count on Riven to bring his stash! My hands swirled around the box until it hit the right cylindrical container. Red skin, black large cone shape head, perfect! Just perfect! Within seconds i was back in his room, Brandon must have stirred a bit since he was lying on his side now. This plan's pieces just fall into place all by itself. What better way to get answers from someone by frightening them, like in those detective movies, only meaner. I gingerly held the racket to his ear and covered my ears, stabbing the knob with my index. It let out a huge wail like an old-fashion car horn. Brandon's body shuddered hard and his head bolted up, i think his body went up in the air for a few seconds!

I dropped the horn and crumbled to the floor, laughing out loud. Brandon glanced over at me confused, i guess he's still only half awake!

"Stella?! What the hell woman?! I have a huge hangover and you blast a horn into my ear?! What's your deal?!" He demanded, he tried to get rid of the echoy sound ringing in his ears.

"Sorry! wait why am I saying sorry to YOU?" Why was i saying sorry? "back to business!"

"business?" Before he could speak furthur, i stapled his body over the bed. He looked so astonished that i would be atop him, smirking. I don't really care what position i was in on top of me, i was craving for answers and i need them now!

"Where were you last night?" i cross-questioned, gripping his shoulder, my nails had slowly pressed against his skin.

"Sky and Bloom's room!" he answered, raising his eyebrows in a confused manner. I rolled my eyes and snarled.

"after that!"

"I can't remember after that!" He looked as if he wasn't telling the truth, but i don't give up easily. my grip to his bare shoulder tightened and my nail dug into his exposed skin.

"OWWWW! stop it! what are you doing?!" He howled in pain, i just pressed my nails farther. "STELLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Speak!"

"what do you want me to say?! oww ow ow! just stop it! please!?" I've never seen Mr Bigshot beg before, but i was liking it. i pulled back my nails and rested them on his collar bones.

"How did i get back to bed?"

"what do you mean? You were never with us? how am i suppose to know?!" He spoke in a total addled voice, i was dying to ask the major question 'did you kiss me last night?' but that would be embarrassing! what if was just my dreams? my imagination? i gazed upon his lips and stared at them, damn! i didn't wear lipstick last night! if i did, Brandon would have had traces of my lipstick! this was going nowhere, i sat on top of his built chest and firmed my hands together on my lap.

"Last night? Why didn't you guys come down for dinner?" I decided to go on an easy approach since he really didn't know anything!

"Well, Helia was craving to open the Black Label bottle and Sky refused to have drunk teens in the diner so we ordered room service." He explained, I realized his shoulders were scorching red with prints of 4 curves on each side. "and, Riven was so close to making out with the girl who delivered the food!" i guffawed, i didn't care about my little make-out session last night anymore.

"Did Musa kill him for attempting?"

"nah, she was too drunk herself to even care, but we did take advantage of her mental state and dared her to grind on the bedpost!" I was actually very comfortable on his chest, it was like was sitting on a pillow or cushion? Brandon doesn't seem to care since he let my body linger there.

"did she do it?!"

"yep! She went overboard too!"

"oh my god! i totally missed a memorable session." Memorable? how could he remember all that? "Weren't you too drunk to even remember that?"

"what? when was i drunk? i might have take a few shot but i never went over?"

"So you can't remember yourself gulping down over 35 shots?"

"I did?"

"I'm guessing you can't remember after your drunk state?" He nodded, sinking his head into the pillow gazing at the ceiling. i just stared at him. his face was positioned exactly like my "dream". I'm beginning to think i was just having a dream. but even if it was, did i confess? i don't know what came over me? but something obviously did or i wouldn't have admitted i loved Brandon? do i love Brandon?! my mind was racing, but my major question to him was... _Do you Love me?_


	20. I, Brandon Shields is Jealous of Will

**yay! i love this chapter! Jealousy blossoms here!**

**Girlz-Rule123- I think you'll like this chapter better! it includes what i like about couples!**

**Sarina240- i was only teaching you how to do it! it comes in handy when your dancing when you're teasing your man! *grin***

**Summer's Sunshine- isn't that what a guy does? i had so much fun with my private chat with Fish behind Sarina's"Process bush"!**

**Passion Unbroken- thanks so much! that idea came from when i dared my best friend's first crush to grind the poles holding up the rotunda!**

**Da123- He's not lying, he really can't remember cuz when your drunk you can't remember much? 45?! are you insane?! ha ha!**

**Random915- your suspense will double with this chap! *grin* thanks for reviewing!**

**Brair Charming- no it wasn't a dream, but you have to keep that secret? okay? thanks!**

* * *

><p>NO POV<p>

Stella solemnly stood next to her friends watching Flora hastily set up her cook ware. The first round started in 1 hr and Flora was fretting and running around like a headless chook trying to set everything up. Brandon's mom on the other hand was simply excited about the experience.

Stella on the other hand was deep in thought, Her dream kept bugging her, she was starting to believe it wasn't a dream, because she had met Will through the corridors, He can't remember what happened last night either. it seemed that everyone was drunk last night except for Stella herself. It was Stella birthday but it was also the day she broke up with Will. Coming back to reality Stella realized everyone else was scattered around the place, she sighed and continued setting the puzzle pieces. She situated herself on one of the bench in the empty audience. She twiddled her thumbs and observed the contestants. this event was extremely well know so a lot of competition was available. Stella suddenly felt someone sit down next to her. She knew by the familiar scent who it was.

"Stella? is something wrong?" his deep, husky voice she once fell for asked, it was much calmer than her last-night/dream encounter.

"It's nothing Will, just curious." I responded with a small smile.

"Stella, can I asked you something?"

"hmm?"

"If I was to change from the guy who betrayed to last year, would you give me a chance?" He asked full apology. Stella hesitated, guess he can't remember her fake boyfriend.

"I don't know?" she soon had come to realize that she still had feelings for him. deep down inside, she had forgiven him, everyone deserves a second chance. Besides this was the first time he had done it.

"I really want you back Stell, I'm lost without you!"

"Will..." she tried to speak but he placed her finger on her lips, silencing her. "Please? give me a chance to prove it?"

"to prove you'll break my heart again?"

"No! never! just give me a chance?" Stella sighed and glanced down at her cousin who was sitting by his girlfriend. Sky wanted Stella to be happy, and seeing Sky with his love, made Stella fell sorrow.

"Just one chance okay?" She smiled. Will's frown dissolved into a wide grin and his lips pressed against Stella's after a year. He was still good at kissing, but Stella's dream Brandon's lips were better. "Please don't let me down," she whispered against his lips.

"I won't, promise!" He grinned after they broke. "I have to go, I'll be back though! Happy Birthday babe!" he kissed her forehead, and made his way happily out of the stadium. Stella smiled closing her eyes. he was back in her life, she was happy again. as soon as she fluttered her eyes open, she was faced by two chocolate orbs.

"Who was that?" Brandon asked sternly.

"No-one!" She rolled my eyes in the usual 'I hate Brandon'. what was his problem?

"since when does he have the right to kiss you?"

"Since he became my boyfriend...again!" Stella snapped, making her way down the aisle.

"You mean, that's William?!" He trailed behind her nagging her.

"yes! that is! and it's Will!" Stella screamed getting annoyed by his constant questioning. He looked shocked. but she didn't care! he doesn't like her, so what's his problem.

Brandon's POV

WHAT?! She got back with him? that means she not coming back to New York with us? why do I even care? I hate her! don't I?! why am I so unsure! I have a fuzzy memory of what happened last night. did I kiss her? oh god!

I stood by next to Sky everyone's attention focused on competition that was about to commence. my attention was on Stella. she stood a little away from us, Will was beside her, arms raveled around her waist. Stella didn't seem to care. that enraged me more. Will must have noticed my stared because he placed a kiss on Stella's cheek. I rolled my eyes in response. he is definitely trying to get on my nerves, and boy if he gets on my nerves, he'll end up with a swollen face!

I gritted my teeth and glared at him, his eyes caught mine and he smirked, I tightened my fists in anger. Will was my height and but he was at least 5 cm less, He had exactly my body! Will's lips trailed down Stella's neck, teasing her. I could do better when it comes to teasing and kissing! He doesn't even know how to properly kiss her! but Stella seemed to enjoy it, She turned her head to him and softly kissed his lips, she turned back to the stage again and Will smirked in satisfaction.

I feel so indignant! why?! I don't love Stella! but what is this odd feeling in my chest?!

"Your jealous!" Sky interrupted my thoughts.

"What?"

"Your jealous Brandon," he said plainly.

"Jealous? doesn't even exist in my vocab!" I stated proudly.

"I think you better add it now then, since you feel it!" Riven's face displayed no emotion as he came to Sky's side.

"I'm not jealous!"

"Brandon, you love Stella, just admit it!" Helia explained, why are all of them ganging up on me?!

" I DO NOT LOVE STELLA!" I yelled throwing my hands in the air. Nabu glanced behind me and smirked.

"Okay, prove it!" He grinned evilly, I know that boy and he has something planned.

"how?"

"Watch Stella and Will give affection and keep a straight face, if you get angry, blow up or even show hints of irritation then you love her!" Nabu displayed a smug smile. that man is truly evil!

"Fine!" I snapped, everyone grinned as I turned around, studying the two. Will's unwanted mouth ran along Stella's jaw-line placing kisses along it, I blinked trying to relax my hands instead of fisting them. I was on the edge to blowing! Will lifted Stella's chin and kissed Stella's lips passionately, almost in lust. I hated this! I couldn't watch it! I realized that part of me wanted replace Will and be there with Stella, kissing, her teasing, her and showering her with love! I turned around back to Sky's smirking face.

"your jealous!" they all grinned like Cheshire Cat. I displayed a feeble grin and crumbled onto the wooden bench, bashing it up with my fists.

"just admit it Brandon!" Bloom came and sat down next to me. she patted my back, in pity. "If you can't to us, at least to yourself?"

"It's true, I'm jealous of Will!" I muttered to myself in disbelief. I, Brandon Shields is jealous of Will?!


	21. Deja Vu Moments

**I OFFICIALLY LOVE THIS CHAPTER!**

**It might leave a lot of people in suspense, but that's what i love to do right?**

**Briar Charming- I know, but most people won't bother reading other people's replys? thanks for reading!**

**Love Winx- everyone thought Stella's gonna be Brandon's girl, but... this story takes a total U turn and turns left to Jealousy Street!**

**Da123- Mrs Shields hasn't found out...yet! he he, lets hope Brandon doesn't date someone else? i don't think he will since his mom will be like "OFF WITH HIS HEAD!"**

**Girlz-Rule123- I love you too my sweet friend! i don't mind, cuz i know you'll like this chapter! promise! loaded with SxB! NO SxW!**

**Sarina24-Shields is jealous! yay! Girlz hates that chapter, odd girl huh?**

**Passion Unbroken- thanks!**

**Random915- more suspense is on your way! Mwah ha ha ha ha ha ha!**

**Alex Winx Club- it wasn't a dream, you'll soon find out!**

* * *

><p>Stella's POV<p>

The competition turned out amazing! Flora and Mrs S whipped a few goodies and got to the next round. Flora almost fainted when they announced her name for the next round! I stood outside my room, Will stood in front of me, it had gotten pretty late at night, since it was my birthday, Will offered to stay in my room with me, but I said it was not necessary. Mainly because Mrs Shields will screw both me and Brandon!

"Okay, night princess!" He softly kissed my cheek and made his way to my lips, I let him kiss me, but inside I didn't appreciate him calling me 'princess'. As soon as he left me exhaled deeply, shoving my door open, the room was empty and free, but I felt stuffy and trapped. Without thinking twice I quickly scribbled down a note to Mrs Shields saying I'm going for a walk. I stuffed my hands into my pant pockets and walked outside into the cold. Sky said we'd celebrate my birthday when we got back to New York, but I don't think I'll go back. I'll probably stay behind with Will. I just hope Brandon can break it down to Mrs Shields? Speaking of Brandon, he ignored me the entire day, no teasing, no jokes, not even a simple smile! Something's definitely gotten under his skin!

Part of me didn't want to stay here; I wanted to go back with the gang. But this is where I was raised and brought up. It's just destiny, the only way I'll change my mind is if I wasn't with Will. It isn't actually will's fault, it's mainly mine.

Brandon's POV

They make out every second! It's getting so irritating! My mom hasn't seen it yet so I'm still breathing. When she finds out, oh boy, she's gonna stab me for letting Will have Stella! I made my way down to the diner, everyone sat in the long 10 seater table, except Stella? I gazed around the dining room for any signs of Stella, she wasn't there?

"Stella's probably in her room," Riven noticed my search and explained, keeping his eyes from direct contact with mine."YOU can go get her, since YOU need to talk to her!"

I rolled my eyes and headed back up the stair case and into Stella's room, it was cold and empty? I walked in and gazed around, she wasn't there. The small note on the table caught my attention:

_Went out for a walk, need think time ;-) Stella._

I sighed grabbing my spray jacket from my room. I made my way out into the bitter weather. My breath came out misty white into the air and I tucked my hands into my jacket. The streets were almost empty but there were a few people strolling by. I began my search for her.

* * *

><p>It probably been a good 10 minutes and Stella was nowhere! I let out a tired sigh and continued my stroll. Suddenly I felt something drop on my head, then my arm, it started pouring rapidly, I glanced up into the gloomy sky, it was raining! Shit I didn't even bring an umbrella! I caviled in annoyance and tried to find Stella. It was raining buckets now! Luckily my jacket was water proof, but my jeans were soaking! I slugged down the street calling Stella's name, no answer. I peered around and finally came across that well-known blonde hair, she sat on the bench, day dreaming? She wasn't even wearing a jacket! Her entire body was dripping in rainwater and her hair didn't have that glistening glow to it anymore.<p>

"What the hell are you doing in the rain?!" I demanded standing arms crossed in front of her. She jumped and looked up at me quite startled.

"Sorry, I needed to clear my head," she muttered wiping her face from blur vision, she said sorry to me? My face softened and I slowly unzipped my spray jacket planning to wrap it around her. She shot out her hand and gripped mine, stopping me from moving them.

"Don't, you'll get sick too!" she bowed her head and staggered up. I quickly zipped up my jacket and scoop her up bridal style. I had an odd feeling in my stomach as if this moment was déjà vu. I've never picked her up like this recently? She smiled gratefully as I carried her back to the hotel; we both left a trail of water as I took her to my room.

"Where are you taking my girlfriends?" Will stopped me in my tracks; I gazed at the ground and gave him a silent answer. He looked fused. honestly i couldn't care less, Stella was now my top priority and i need to warm her up before she get really ill!

"She's gonna become sick, I know she's dating and i respect that, you so please?" I replied shoving him out of the way, he watched me leave in annoyance. I felt a smirk of win creep into my lips.

Stella started shivering uncontrollably so the bathroom was the first place I could think of, I brought her in and sat on my knees and undressed until she was just in her under garments. I blushed uncontrollably just looking at her perfect revealed body. She didn't seem to care, or she was too sick to protest. If Will saw me just studying her almost fully uncovered body, he'd rip me apart! I glanced down as Stella, her eyes were closed and she looked like an angel. oh i wanted so much to kiss her, but i told Will i respected that they were dating so had to control myself. With a flick on the tap, the hot water ran into the tub, I picked Stella up and cradled her in my arms as the water infused the creamy tub. As soon as there was enough, I gingerly situated her in the water. The sudden heat must have taken a big impact on her frost bitten body since he gripped my arm tightly, like little children do when they don't want to be placed down. I finally got her to a comfortable position and laid out a few fluffy towels over my bed, oh my god it finally hit me that I'm actually taking care of her?! When i got Stella out of the tub, i draped her towels i prepared, placing on my bed. she seemed more awake then before.

"Princess, I'm gonna have quick shower, can just put on something on?" I flushed a deep red when i mentioned getting dressed. She nodded feebly as i slipped into the bathroom. I observed myself in the mirror with shock. suddenly my hand came across my face slapping it.

"What the hell is wrong with you Brandon?!" i scolded myself, causing my hand to impact my cheek again. "Her own boyfriend hasn't seen what you've seen of her!" I peeled off my dirty attire and got washed, afterwards i pulled on a pair of boxers black boxers and a V-neck t-shirt and came back out finding Stella had on a long t-shirt that reached her thighs and she was lying on my bed. I smiled genuinely and found myself tucking into my bed, next to her. The covers were cold, that's probably why she was curled up, she was asleep that's for sure, without control my arms knotted around her and drew her closer to my chest, when she was about a few centimeters of i sat up and yanked off my t-shirt and cuddled her body to mine.

"What am i doing?!" i muttered to myself, about to roll over and off the bed.

"Brandon, don't go!" she mumbled in her sleep. My confused expression changed into a soft smile and i hugged her to my body, letting her nuzzle her face onto the cock of my neck, a little above my collarbone.

this itself would be the most weirdest day? i mean, one reason would be: I'm lying here on a bed with my worst enemy, cuddling with her to keep her warm when all she's possibly wearing is her under garments and a thigh long t-shirt! second reason: I just admitted to myself I'm jealous of Stella's irritating boyfriend, now my friends all agree i love Stella! and third: why does this feel so deja vu? i swear i haven't cuddled with Stella like this! last time we did it, we were both clothed and that was almost 2 years ago! it suddenly hit me, what happened last night? I remember telling Sky i have to go to my room, but i also remember walking out of the hotel, afterwards my memory goes blank!

"WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER?!" I shouted to the headboard of the bed, in frustration. I quickly shut up when i realized i was waking Stella up. She stirred a bit, he hands shifted and placed onto my chest. i was at this point praying god she wouldn't wake up and she won't find out she's sleeping here cuddled up with me on my shirtless body! unfortunately, god doesn't listen to all my prayers...


	22. Hopelessly In Love With This Man

**Man that took ages, okay it didn't *grin***

**I was on a camp all last week and didn't get a chance to even touch the keyboard.**

**anyways hope you like it, i kinda left everyone on a cliffhanger with Stella waking up in Brandon's POV.**

**i changed it to Stella's POV for chapter 21 to show how she was feeling.**

**Passion Unbroken- aww thanks, will do!**

**Love winx- hope you like it then! THANKS!**

**Sarina240- Camp was quite...Lake encountered? oh my god he's a freak! he kept following me everywhere!**

**Da123 (guest)- I actually included what you said in the actual chapter! try and kind it!**

**Guest (guest)- THAAAAAAAANKS!**

**daisy (guest)- thank you so much! love the support!**

**Random915 (guest)- IKR? he he, i am so evil! mwha ha ha ha! don't worry, you'll get to the end of this story before 2015 i promise!**

* * *

><p>Stella's POV<p>

the silence was soothing, even though i certainly knew the rain battering down onto my head would cause me to catch a cold of some sort. I gazed ahead to the distance slouching down onto the wooden park bench, my life was officially messed up. I accepted Will into my life because i knew i had feelings for him, you can't get rid of first love, unless it's replaced...

that night where everyone seems to remember nothing of I truly exposed the feelings I had for Brandon, his lips that travelled around my face, showering me with kisses, just forced out the truth. If that moment was real, then Brandon would know how i feel, but the fact that I'm sitting here in the rain thinking my life is a mingled mess just spells out he has no idea i love him. The way he acts as if Will and I are together means absolutely nothing just stings me, he doesn't love me back, and i guess I'm working on a one-sided love then. Sooner or later he's gonna find a girlfriend, and forget i exist.

The streets were empty and the dim beams on the street-lamps barely lit anything, right now i wanted to cuddle up with the covers of the hotel bed and cry out every inch of hydration I had. Even though no one would be there to comfort my wails, it was satisfying to know the headboard was at least there to lean on. even if it is just a piece of manufactured wood with carving decorations.

I latched my eyes shut and let the droplets of water rain over me, my hair was soaked and my clothes looked worse than coming out of the laundry. everything Brandon had said and was said about him, rang through me...

_"do you mind drying my hair off?" _

_"trust me, these lips are gonna stay Jack kiss free!"... "Good night Princess!" _

_ "Um, I saved you from drowning" _

_"don't you think Brandon would make a great father or husband?"_

_"Stella, growing up here without any girl in my life is well hard for most guys, but I've adapted to it, so I haven't even been in a house with a boyfriendless one for more than a day. But after you came, my life has turned upside down. We fought so much and we owned each other countless times. Having you around has changed my life. My life isn't just about running a business and getting checked out by girls anymore. You made me happier than ever and I'm sorry for what I said to you!"_

_"you are such a clutz sometimes! but you truely are flawless,"_

_"shhh, it's okay Princess, your gonna be safe now okay?"_

My eyes softly fluttered open and unexpectedly they welled up with fresh tears. i could take it anymore, i bit my bottom lip and sobbed silently. I love him so much, but he doesn't love me back. My vision was now a blur from my tears mingled with the rainwater, but i couldn't care less right now. i shut my eyes one more time, taking in the sorrow, as soon as i flicked them open i was faced with a figure as wet as mine. soaked shaggy brunette hair, tired chocolate eyes and his clothes draped to his body. only his top was a spray jacket.

"What the hell are you doing in the rain?!" He demanded startling me. My inner was jumping with glee, Brandon came looking for me, even in the rain.

"sorry, I needed to clear my head," i wiped down my face with my hands getting rid of the blurry vision and tears to make sure it really was Brandon. His hands traveled to the zip of his jacket tugging it down. My brain instantly instructed my arms to shoot out and halt him from taking off his jacket.

"Don't, you'll get sick too," it was true, there was no point saving the ship that's already halfway sunk. I suddenly realized my body to weak to get up, i held onto Brandon's jacket, stumbling up, within seconds he zipped back his jacket and held me to his chest bridal style. I couldn't help but smile and snuggle closer, this was the exact feeling i had when he carried me in my 'dream'. i shut my eyes and buried my head closer onto him, suddenly his body muscles stopped moving, i could hear his heartbeat increase.

"Where are you taking my girlfriend?" I recolonized that voice. Will. My own heartbeat pounded harder. was Brandon just going to hand me to him? like some useless junk he found outside? please no! I need Brandon right now!

"She's gonna become sick, I know she's dating and i respect that, you so please?" I could feel Brandon body starting to move again, i sighed in relief inwards, the fact that he wasn't giving me up to the guy who really owned me was comforting and relieving. there was a sudden impact of another body, but i didn't dare open my eyes. i could tell he entered a different environment since the cold air was an impact on my already icy state, the goosebumps rose on my skin and an uncontrollable line of shiver ran down my body. He started moving faster as if running, my eyes slowly opened seeing the creamy bathtub in-front of me. my body was dropped down softly into his thighs. my body was numb and i could make-out what he was doing to me. but slowly the heavy weight on my body decreased. suddenly without warning i was lifted back, cradled into his arm then down into a mass of warm liquid, my absent mind instructed me to grab onto what ever i could get a hold of at first, but my body was soon released and i calmed down, letting go of my grip on what seems like Brandon's muscular arm. i could hear foot steps leave the bathroom i decided shutting down my mind for the time being was the best way at this.

* * *

><p>"Princess, I'm gonna have quick shower, can just put on something on?" Brandon angelic voice softly awoke me, i nodded wearily to his question and staggered upright as soon as the bathroom door closed. my head was throbbing like I've been hit by a mallet. i could barely move, but managed to feel my way to Brandon's draws grabbing out a T-shirt. I didn't hesitate to pull it on, I knew Brandon size was at least 4 sizes larger than mine and the baggy T-shirt reached my thighs. i collapsed onto the bed with a groan, unable to keep my head up anymore i snuggled into the chilly covers hoping they would heat up fast.<p>

...

"WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER?!" gasped me awake, i felt the warmth i was in and it was soothing, even though i was still a bit wet. I twisted a bit and brought my hands to my face, in attempt to move myself away from what i was in, but i was too feeble to even try. my eyes instead fluttered open, finding myself looking up at Brandon guilty expression, what the hell was i doing in his bed cuddling with him?!

It hit me like a cannon, he took care of me, and bought me to at least the comfortable state was currently in.

"Princess, I'm sorry, I guess the fact that you had a boyfriend didn't come into mind!" he glanced away hiding a blush, i knew all too well that the fact that i was taken did come into his mind but he ignored it well and truly. i couldn't care less if i was reserved, the person i was to wasn't here and nothing prevented me from nuzzling my face into his neck. softly planting a kiss on his jawline mumbling "Thank you," i still didn't get why i did that but it surprised and welcomed him enough for him to turn his head back and rest his cheek on my head, his arms were previously around me and i just let them linger there. Sky and Will mostly likely will go on a spaz rampage if they found out i was in pleasure snuggling to my worst enemy.

_Say it, say it Stella, tell him you like him, tell Brandon you love him, just kiss him! _

My conscience kept nagging me, but i couldn't listen to it this time, i was with someone else and i didn't like cheating as much as the next person did. I breathed in the familiar he gave off and it drove me nuts! I had a major crush on him and was too afraid to admit it, it was more than a crush, i was in love with Brandon. I was mutually ready to give up my life for him. but i didn't know if he loved me back?

"Tell me Princess, why does William 'tease kiss' you?" He asked deadpan, but i noticed he Will's name with full hatred, as if he didn't want to say it but had to. the question obviously caught me by surprise, why would he want to know that? i speechless, there was nothing i could answer him with, Will tease kisses me just to get my kissing him back, or for fun. but Brandon doesn't need to know that. before i could answer he covered it up "Forget it, curiosity can be big-mouthed," His head stayed in the resting position although his eyes glanced away. i didn't even have the heart to laugh, but something told me that wasn't a humorous sentence.

my grumbling stomach told me i haven't eaten dinner yet. Brandon removed his head from mine and gazed back down at me.

"I'll get you something to eat," he mumbled sitting upright, he ran his hands through his wet locks and pulled away his side of the quilt, slipping out of bed. He pulled on a pair of clean jeans and made his way to the door, i didn't dare speak i just glanced to the opposite wall and kept silent. I heard him sigh and closed the door behind him. as soon as I was sure he was gone i pulled my knees to my chest and sobbed like no tomorrow. Why was i hopelessly in love with this man?


	23. Trouble Is Served In a Glass of Beer

**I really didn't have anything to write for this chapter but i thought having them club tonight would get Brandon and Stella into something they don't want?**

**Alex Winx Club (guest)- i wouldn't call it amazing? I'm an okay author, just not amazing. your flattery is so sweet! thanks a bunch!**

**Passion Unbroken- i just wish Stella and Brandon would come to their senses and realize they love each other! unfortunately they don't find the right moment! THANKS a million for reviewing!**

**Love Winx- you'll soon find out their next moves, and hopefully you like them!**

**Girlz-Rule123- who told you to read Sarina's comment? *giggle* haven't i told you enough Lake stories! It took me some nutella over my chest and a MLP episode to get over that loser! i don't care for him anymore, reason why i was polite and said "sorry" when i fell backwards into his 'non-muscular' chest! Summer said he was away all three days this week? Monday: Damion said he went Tuxedo shopping. Tuesday: was everyone's day off and Wednesday: he's sick? **

**Sally (guest)- thank you! **thank you! ****thank you! ****thank you! **thank you! i can't thank you enough!******

* * *

><p>Stella's POV<p>

Tomorrow the guys and girls leave for New York, and all week I've avoided Brandon. I couldn't speak to him after crying myself to sleep that night after dinner. The entire weeks has just been tears and memories, it's killing me. I found out two days ago Brandon was dropping out of collage and starting work officially at Shields Org, since he is 20 years old in a few weeks. Flora and Mrs S came second in the finals, and it was amazing to know they got that far. Flora had gotten used to the spotlight and was now ready for the next cooking competition. what's more mind-boggling is that through all the excitement, the fact that i was dating Will and leaving everyone behind in Australia still hasn't hit the girls and guys too hard. maybe because i haven't told them? it would be so awkward just going up to my big brother and announcing that i'm staying here? he won't be too impressed but i'm sure i can win him over, even though i haven't actually won myself over of the idea?

"Hey Stell, do you maybe wanna go out for the night?" Will's voice crashed my train of thoughts, as i unfolded my arms from my chest and glanced up at him, softly kissing his collar-bone. it didn't have the insane effect on me as Brandon did, but i guess i was never going to be with Brandon and that fact just has to get through my brain.

"Yeah, but Sky and Riven wanted to go clubbing tonight? do you wanna come?" i hadn't really thought of the idea if Sky would actually agree to take Will with us. the fact that he did want to see the Australian clubs was true, and after a session of begging Bloom and even getting things hot and heavy with her, she finally agreed to go. Riven had to try the same phase with Musa, she was tougher than Bloom and it took quite a game.

"Sure, you know I'm fine with anything baby," he replied in a charming tone, his arm came around my waist and i ended up kissing his lips fully. after he released me i strolled away from him casually searching for Sky. going with Will might be an idea to consider fun besides the tears and sobbing, i needed something else to occupy me, and maybe tonight i will definitely move away from Brandon, sealing my relationship with Will. tonight's the night i get rid of Brandon for good.

* * *

><p>Brandon's POV<p>

Clubs have always been my thing, from the first time the guys and i went out. watching girls pole-dance and just chilling out in the bar, it was good fun for a man, but tonight, i feel so empty and absent-minded. it could be that i need to get a different brand of beer than the one in my hand or the fact that Stella managed to convince Sky to let Will tag along. But Sky made a condition to everyone that they couldn't bring their phones to make life more challenging, fortunately a guy like me can't live without his phone to check his business progress, so i was let off on it. i slouched on the bar stools, a drink attached to my hand just watching the undesirable scene of Will constantly pecking the lips I used to tease. It was killing me to see her lips come in contact with his. She doesn't love me, she loves him, it was too clear. but I still don't understand why she spends most of her time alone in her hotel room rather than turn things into a soul-kiss with William? I decided to drop out of collage since now after she isn't coming back, i guess there is no use in me continuing to get education. Sky or mom still haven't heard she's not coming back to New York and i estimate she's gonna tell them tomorrow at the airport. I am currently more than bored, i gazed upon a few girls probably half-drunk already handing Riven and Nabu tall glasses filled with beer, it was hysterical to see them drop the glasses every now and then when they're passing them to other clubbers, but my glances would occasionally slip to what Stella was doing, hoping would there ever be a time tonight where I could just talk to her alone?

Stella's POV

It's a miracle Sky actually agreed to take Will with us. I was happy but not over-joyed, i had someone to spend the night with, but not the person i hoped for. Most girls wanted nothing more than to spend the night away at a club with their boyfriends, but with my boyfriend, i love him, i really do. but i had feeling hidden for someone else, which made life harder. I didn't want to get married to Will with feelings for another man in my heart, so best way was to get rid of the hopeless feelings i had for Brandon. Tonight i'd forget about it, but how could i when my eyes always travel the crowd trying to find him. He hasn't moved from his nested spot on the bar stools and I hope no girl ever goes there, it creates an annoying feeling in my stomach whenever a girl glances flirtatiously at him. Jealousy.

I pulled myself up off the red cushion sofa and made my way towards Sky, who sat comfortably with Bloom on his lap, he looked terribly drunk, but Bloom was there to look after him so i had nothing to worry over.

"How many have you had?" I demanded situating myself next to him. He passed me a glass of margaritas, in which i happily accepted drinking it down, since i had nothing to do.

"about 24?" He slurred, it kinda getting scary since this is my first time at a club and people have no idea what drunk men have in their minds.

"You idiot! you're gonna end up with a handover!" I ran my hand through his locks and gripped them shaking his head. He gave me to drink down another glass, i didn't care though it tasted heavenly.

"It's worth it!" his voice was slurring just as Riven passed me another beer glass, in which i happily sipped down, he then threw another then another, the alcohol was now taking over my body, i couldn't control it! I walked outside to get some fresh air but the spreading alcohol had other plans. My arm grabbed out the phone i wasn't suppose to bring under agreeing not to. I urged my body to put the phone back but it wasn't responding. Brandon number was randomly on the contact lists and for god's sake it was the one my drunk mind called, i didn't have a clue to what I'll answer him with, or even if he had brought his phone? me another, then another, i was getting drunk with each glass, by at least 8 more tall beer glasses my stomach felt woozy, my breath felt stuffy and a tingly feeling

Brandon's POV

Stella had disappeared from my sight and i couldn't help but feel the need to go find and make sure she's okay. he maybe legal now but for a girl like her, she needs a chaperon or that girl's outta control. I slipped off the bar stool and tried to finds Sky, riven, Nabu or Helia in the crowd, but my luck wasn't working. i needed to find Stella and make sure she's okay and not getting harassed by some drunk guy! A musical tune sung from my pocket, i tugged it out and gingerly held it to my ear not bothering to glance at the ID.

"Shields!" I snapped into the phone, i seriously had to find Stella and i didn't want any business calls right now.

"Why did you take care of me last week?" the voice i needed to hear slurred through the speaker, my body relaxed a bit knowing she's okay, but now what about her question? why did i take care of her? i really didn't know, when she apologized my walls came crumbling down and i had to get her inside and warmed up. I suddenly realized how much of slurring she was doing!

"Princess are you okay?" i asked concerned.

"Dandy Brandon, just had 27 glasses of beer, I'm grand!" She slurred loudly, she was many things but right now okay wasn't one of them.

"Stella, where are you?" I asked sternly nickname is gone, i was getting serious, if she's not with any of the guys then she's definitely alone, and that's the last thing i wanted her to be with her at that state.

"Why did you look after me Brandon?" she repeated in a slurry tone, i needed to know her location and she answers with a question?!

"Tell me your location Stella, now!"

"Somewhere!" she snickered,

"Stella Solaria! this really isn't the time to joke!" i snapped impatiently "are you with Sky, Riven, Nabu, Helia or Will?" oh heaven forbid her to be with Will right now! god knows what they'll do.

"No Brandon, I'm with no one!" she squeaked like an obedient little girl. shit! she's alone among this crowd!

"Stella, where are you?" i whispered calmly, trying to breathe and avoid screaming at her.

"outside,"

"where outside?!"

"goodbye Brandon!" she giggled on the other end, my eyes widened.

"Stella!" i shouted into the phone but her voice vanished, replaced with the soft buzz indicating she hung up. where the hell is she? she won't tell me and now she could be caught up in between two drunk men for all i know! i needed to find her...fast!


	24. Two Towers Over Me

**Sup readers, this would be like my fave chappie, i dunno why, try to guess where i got this idea from? he he, you'd be surprised that i like it?**

**Da123- total Will here! I wish he'd die to, but, as life, he's gotta stay!**

**Passion Unbroken (guest)- I hate when your account goes spaz! but thanks for reviewing even with an annoying account!**

**Briar Charming (guest)- yeah they're legal, Brandon's almost 20 and Stella's 19? i think they are pretty legal!**

**StellaxBrandon (guest)- Brandon will come to his sense in the end, I don't think I'll make Stella get pregnant in this one, probably in the epilogue, i dunno, maybe, we'll see.**

**quest (guest)- i wrote a new chapter called "Problems With No Solution" on your behalf! thank you so much!**

* * *

><p>Stella's POV<p>

"Stella!" he shouted but too late, i had already stabbed the end button. ha! serves him right for not telling me why. i seriously hated getting people worried over my status but it's not like Brandon's gonna come looking for me right? besides where in the same place, he just doesn't know my exact location. my phone let out a vibrant chirp and I bounded almost causing it to slip out of my grasp.

"hello?" i answer on the third ring, a chill ran down my back when i heard the other end.

"I'm coming to get you," with that he hung up. guess Brandon did look for me, but why does he care? A guilty feeling stirred in my stomach, i shouldn't have called him in the first place.

I stumbled along the path beside the back parking lot, my head had a slight throbbing pain to it, but it didn't seem as if it'll get worse. How would Brandon find me anyway? The alcohol jolted through my blood, causing my brain to malfunction under my control. My body was swaying side to side and i could barely walk in a straight line!

A figured appeared next to mine, but just guessing their presence i knew it wasn't Brandon.

"Hey Stella, are you feeling okay?" Will appeared randomly at my side, i really didn't want him here. not now and by the looks of it, he's as drunk as i am.

"Yeah I'm fine, Just a little woozy," I muttered hoping nothing would happen tonight, but without warning he grabbed a firm hold on my waist and held me close to his body. no, not now!

"Stella you look hot tonight!" He whispered seductively into my ear, His voice was sexy but it didn't give the Brandon whisper effect, and after hearing Brandon's voice, i didn't want Will's mouth on me.

"No, Not now Will, please?" i pleaded but it only cause him to want me more. he started kissing my neck softly, and yet so rough, i didn't like it one bit! his lips against my skin, i could feel his was swollen, i haven't kissed him that much tonight? i pressed my hands against his chest and struggled to shove him off, but with his strength i don't think he felt it. he made his way up my neck and to my jaw-line.

"Stop Will, Please!" i begged, he wasn't taking notice. "Please, No!"

"I think the lady said no," A deep hot voice interrupted causing Will to jump back from me. my hardened stomach softened at the sight of the brunette.

"Mind leaving us alone Shields!" Will snapped at him, the fact that they met each others size was building up my tension, but by the hard, stone, planted expression on Brandon face, i knew he wouldn't leave me.

"Actually, Tonight, i think you should just piss off," Brandon whispered calmly, i knew that kind of 'calm'. it was his deadly low calm he uses when he's in serious threatening mode.

"Why don't you just fuck off and leave my girlfriend alone?" Will wasn't backing down easily, my stomach started swerving in every direction, not from fright, but this odd tingly sensation. it was building up through my throat.

"Carry your damn anger somewhere else, I'm taking Stella back to the hotel!" Brandon muttered glaring menacingly at Will, he looked ready to pounce on him! Heaven forbid them from getting into a physical wrestle.

"for what, so you could cuddle with her?" Will scoffed, my face flushed bright red in thought of that night, and i hope Will didn't notice my flush. i peeked at Brandon's face wishing he wasn't blushing, but thank god he wasn't, his hard stony look remained and his skin was the usual tan.

"No, to get her some pills!" Brandon muttered calmly.

"I'll take care of that!" Will snarled, his hand slashed out and gripped my wrist tight, shoving me to him. the fact that i winced under his grasp noted Brandon. his arm shot out and cuffed around Will's wrist, Brandon head was bowed and he had a devilish glint to him. the needle feeling spread through my mouth and down my throat, oh no! without warning a soft burp slipped out, followed by a heap of my lunch and drink spewed out of my mouth. Will's grip released and he jumped back in disgust, Brandon took that opportunity to manoeuvre my body towards the flower beds. His palm grasped my loose hair in a ponytail sort of way and the other free hand patted my back as more vomit spat out of my mouth. it was disgusting and smelled foul! I was wondering how Brandon was coping with this.

"It's okay Princess, just breath," he uttered into my ear, rubbing my back. he used my nickname in public! and Will instantly caught it, acting up.

"Since when do you have the right to nickname my girl?!" He demanded appearing beside me as i finished my gag session.

"Back off, I've called her that before she started dating you for the second time!" Brandon snapped, but 'calm' was still attached to his voice.

"Please, quit arguing," i called to them, they both stood like towers as i crouched under them, squeezing my eyes shut as a fizzy, stinging burp came through my nose. "Will, please, I'll meet you tomorrow, promise!" i breathed through my mouth as Brandon continued soothing my back with no shame in my boyfriend watching.

"No, Stella, I'm staying, Brandon can go!" Will stood his ground as Brandon death glared at him.

"Please Will, I promise we'll go out tomorrow morning, I have to get home!" i begged, still crouching down. I wiped my mouth with the sleeve of my cardigan.

''Stella-" he tried to protest,

"Will, just get the hell out of here!" Brandon snapped growing impatient, cutting him off for me. i smiled inside of how protective Brandon can be. Will shot Brandon a dirty look before bending down and kissing my cheek, i felt Brandon's body wince at the contact of Will's lips to my skin and couldn't help but feel a smirk creep onto my mouth.

"Don't you dare touch my girl!" Will barked at Brandon, who just glowers in return, he's more focused on me than what Will has to say. "Goodnight baby, See you tomorrow," Will muttered strolling out of the back parking lot.

i let out a relieved sigh inwards, before struggling to stand upright. but one minute i find myself almost to my full height the next i fall feebly onto Brandon's chest. he wrapped his strong arm around my body and hold me tight to him, nuzzling his face into my messed up hair.

"You drank too much, didn't you?" he mumbled softly into my locks, he wasn't scolding, just a want-to-know kind of tone laced his question. i nodded, too wearied to even use my voice. "there there, We have to tell Sky that I'll take you home. I only had like say 3 glasses." he stroked my back soothingly. i could seriously get used to this! but it was surprising he only had like 3 when he had over 40 the last drinking event. i rested my head on his collar-bone and sealed my eyes, taking in his musty cologne smell.

"Brandon? what happened that night you guys were drunk?" i mumbled into the air, hoping i was loud enough for him to hear.

"I don't know Princess, seems everyone was brainwashed," He answered, his voice was unusually silky compared to the arguing he used to battle me with. i gazed up at him itching to ask him if he actually kissed me that night? but one things for sure, i was pleading inside for him to kiss me now, I was secured in his arms and what better opportunity than to kiss me? i searched his face for any sign of kiss-hunger, but nothing, just an empty shell of expression. It was as if he didn't want me.

"why can't you just kiss me?" I uttered softly to myself, why doesn't he?

"come on, we need to go home," He said obviously not hearing what i muttered to myself "can you walk or do you need me to carry you?" he smirked, knowing i was starting to flush red.

"I can walk," I whisper-snapped, pressing my hands against his chest to support myself. my head was spinning like a top and my body barely could hold itself, plus i was insanely starving!

"Doesn't seem like it," his usual tease voice was back, damn! i hated that, i was loving his caring mode! i staggered back into the club with Brandon following my heels.

everyone was on the dance floor with a partner which i weaved through to the front door, suddenly before i could exit out someone grabbed my wrist, for a fraction i jumped thinking it was Will again, but luckily it was just Brandon. I gave Brandon a quizzical look but he returned it with a genuine smile. He grabbed my other hand and held me to him in a dance position, guiding me to the dance floor. normally i would have struggled out but I'm as weak as jelly so i just went with the flow. club dancing was nothing like ballroom but with all the alcohol stored in my body i was more active than ever even though I felt feeble. we glided through the crowd not missing a beat of the heavy metal song, i was enjoying this if it weren't for the spinning effect in my head growing worse and now it was throbbing, my eyes wouldn't stay open and the last i heard before collapsing exhaustively onto Brandon.

"Shit!"


	25. Snookums, I Like It

**Sorry for not updating people! it's been quite a busy week!**

**Love Winx- I'll probably be finishing this story up in at least two, three or four more chapters! Yay! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Passion Unbroken- I love that too, thank god your back, I was missing you and your story!**

**Da123- he said "Shit" cuz Stella fainted in the middle of the dance floor, he he, the thought of Brandon beating Will up if funny, they both meet each other's size and when Brandon's angry he's angry like hell!**

**quest (guest)- your welcomzies! Thanks!**

**Briar Charming (guest)- Brandon to the rescue! Woohoo! Thanks a bunch for reading!**

**Girlz-rule123 (guest)- you don't even read it! **

**Sarina24- Sarina! God I missed you so much! you would not believe the months! Carrie was being the bitch and arguing with us because she thought we were leaving out Nikayla! Jarrod and I are all goods now, we're big brother and little sister now! He signed my T-shirt for graduation too! Lake? I didn't even ask him to sign my t-shirt. Sarina, it's as if my entire body is immune to being friends with him, I hate him so much I didn't talk to him, I didn't laugh when he was fake crying after he dropped his un tensions at Camp. He was watching me stalk back to the class room on Friday when people were signing teddy bears and t-shirts, he kept staring at me while Jaymi was signing his football, it was as If he wanted to talk but couldn't do it. he signed everyone's t-shirt except mine, I didn't bother signing his either! Girlz says he came up to me once but then turned back? On the end I didn't even say bye to him after school like I would usually. I didn't even see him actually! you should see when we went to skate world, I knew how to skate woohoo! Summer was okay and Girlz was hanging on to the side railings for dear life! Every minute Lake would appear beside me, behind me or in front, he couldn't skate either so I could speed ahead when he Was near me. Girlz says he keeps following me, it's kinda true. He stares at me from a far distance! I've got more to tell about graduation and camp, But I'll tell you them later Kay? LOVE YOU SO MUCH~Stella**

* * *

><p>With a nightmarish gasp, i bolted awake to be greeted by the welcoming darkness. Where the heck am i? I blink numerous times trying to get a clear vision of where i am, what happened seems to be the common question in my mind but right now the question I'm itching to know is 'where's Brandon?'. He caught me as soon as i crumbled but how did i end up here. I couldn't control a single part of my body, my arms seemed to lay by my side lifelessly, i couldn't even feel my own flesh! It took a while for the dim vision to dissolve, there were lights shining in front of me softly, barely even to be seen. I came to notice the two large sticks attached to what seemed like a window. Wipers.<p>

I'm in a car, our car! I seemed to be situated in the back seat? At a leisurely pace my muscles started to connect with my brain, i realized i was in a slouched position. I was resting myself on something warm and soft. It can't be the car seat, since its pure leather. I softly let a soft yawn escape and stretched my arms out lifting my head slightly. As if hit by a baseball bat, my head was pounding more than Brandon's old alarm does! I firmed my hands on what every i was laying on and relaxed my head back. My hand suddenly slipped, but i knew i had a firm grasp onto something? It didn't take long to notice the thing i was laying was draped in fabric. I was suddenly hit with the horror as to what i might be sleeping on...

I started to struggle the rest of my body alive to get up. I kicked my legs violently turning to stagger up, but my bones were dog-tired, they just weren't supporting me!

"Princess, stop struggling," to my horror of my thoughts coming true, the person i was concerned about spoke.

"Br-Brandon?!" i gasped, there was nothing to really be astonished about when i knew from the start I'd be asleep with him...But i wasn't... I was sleeping ON him, not next to him like i would be normally, but laying right on-top of him with my head resting at his chest. Something i thought i would never experience, ever.

"Do you need something?" he muttered, his tone sounded wearied. I felt guilty for nagging him awake with my constant squirming, he's done a lot for me tonight and i HAD to wake him up, didn't I? great Job Stella!

"No, you should go back to sleep," I mumbled as he yawned stretching his arms above his head. He let out a tired yet fully awake sigh and perched upright with me sitting on his lap burying my head to him, listening to his steady heartbeat.

"I can't now, once I'm awake there's no sleeping again," he sighed securing his arms around me. woopdeedoo Stella! NOT!

"I'm sorry,"

"For what?"

"For phoning you, for puking, for waking you up and for..." i babbled on until he placed his finger against my lips, sealing them from any words to escape.

"shh, Everything's fine Princess, the main thing is, you're okay and nothing else matters, is that clear?" he comforted me, i nodded in reply. "good, now go back to sleep, you must have a killer handover!"

"it's worse than killer," i grinned snuggling back to him, the fact that I was sleeping on top of him was distracting me from slumber, but i rubbed my fingers against his chest as if i was massaging my pillow like usual, fluffing it so it would get my mind off that it was actually the man i really loved muscular carved chest! Suddenly his hands ran through my hair, reaching my scalp, shocking me. Gracefully his fingers massaged my head. It felt so relaxing, his fingers seemed so expert like. "hmmm, that feels good," I suddenly realized what had slipped from my mouth, if anyone misread the situation they'd think we were doing something else in the back seat of this car!

Brandon chuckled in response. "I figured that. I do this a lot"

"To whom?"

"That's no concern of yours," he mumbled glancing out the window, his tone seemed harsh at that moment, unwelcoming, cold even. A completely different emotion washed over me, if he knew how to massage and he wouldn't tell me to who then it's most likely to other girls... jealousy had bit me hard. "I'm sorry, It's not information I'd normally share, Princess," he smile sheepishly, apologizing, knowing all full well he hit me roughly.

"I need a nickname for you!" i suddenly switched subjects, i didn't insist on it but that question just popped up out of nowhere.

"No, I don't do nicknames...anymore!" He presented me a crooked smile, continuing his magic finger down to the nape of my head.

"come on!"

"no,"

"please?"

"no,"

"just one, please Brandon?"

"No Princess!"

"See? you have a nickname for me, why can't I nickname you?"

"Because... I just don't like nicknames!"

"Brandon, i swear if you don't let me nickname you then...then...then," i stammered trying to think of something, he smirked triumphantly "i will get up off you and leave this car immediately!" i intimidated him, he laughed in response knowing all to well that was an empty threat and because he knew i wouldn't step out of his comfort even if i was forced to.

"okay, but it better not be stupid or ridiculous!" he rolled his eyes playfully.

"Um, Cuddle Boo?," I cracked into laughter at the first name that slipped into my mind.

"NEVER!"

"Poppins?"

"ugh! no!"

"Lover Boy?"

"your kidding right?"

"Pumpkin?"

"use the first one," He whisper that sexy whisper into my ear, just the way i love it.

"Cuddle Boo?" I returned him with a questioning look mixed with a smile. He rolled his eyes again, as if embarrassed to repeat the 'magical' nickname i already seemed to have made up. "no, Snookums," He said almost in a dead silent motion. I burst out into laughter, it really wasn't that hysterically since i was the one who thought of it.

"you heard that night didn't you?" i slowly but successfully recovered from laughter. He nodded with an adorable lopsided smile. "why didn't you tease me about it?"

"you seemed innocent at that moment, so i saved it for later?" his hands twisted around over my hair and it kept increasing better and better every moment.

"you really are something else Brandon Shields!" i mumbled my eyes struggling to keep open.

"now, close your eyes and sleep," he commanded, stroking my hair this time, i yawned feeling the tiredness get to me. "Goodnight Princess,"

"Goodnight Snookums," i grinned ear to ear with my eyes latched as he chuckled at my usage of his new-found nickname.

* * *

><p>Brandon's POV<p>

Why the heck did Will have to warn me not to touch his girlfriend! if he didn't i surely would have kissed her in the parking lot, during our dance before she fainted and right now! She snuggled into my arms and closed off her beautiful hazel eyes from me, bringing a soft sting that i couldn't have her. she looked so gorgeous under the moonlight, i just wish i could lean down and place my mouth over her's. it would feel divine just to kiss her again, part of me was regretting toying with her instead of showing my feelings to her straight-forward.

but even though she's with Him, she still keep growing closer to me every moment. I even have a nickname from her. come to think of it, i actually liked it the first time she said it. it was unique and cute.

"Snookums, i like it," i mumbled to her asleep ears. I knew she couldn't hear it, but it felt good to say it. Having her right on top of me and not being able to touch her was driving me insane! Oh shit why can't i tell her i love her? why the hell is it so hard?

I shovelled around in my pocket until I gripped my phone in my grasp. Pulling it out i lazily stabbed the inward dome button at the bottom of the IPhone screen. The light switched on giving of a glaring beam, it display: 4:57. We should be getting home by now, we're departing Australia around 1:30PM. when are they getting back?


	26. Wants and Needs

**_This WAS going to be my longest chapter, it had a total of 3500 or so words, them I had to crop it, I dunno why but I just did, anyway I'm going to write a new story to celebrate a new year of fanfiction, I dunno what couple to do it on, It's either FloraxHelia, MusaxRiven or BloomxSky. I've done almost all me stories focusing on BrandonxStella, even though that's my speciality I should taste other candy bars. If you guys really want a Stella and Brandon when then I'd be happy to do it._**

**_Sarina24- me too I'm so happy we can chat! I started taking guitar lessons, yay! Lake and Jaymi are still together, but he did keep following my tail during skateworld! Lover boy didn't make a move, he just dance with Meredith, that's all! sad I know, you know the presents you got for us? you don't have to give it to my mum since I'm coming to that school for the next 8 years! yayayaya! hey weird news, Girlz's sister, My sister, Lake's Brother are all in the same grade, and their teacher is...(drum roll) MRS D! can you believe it?!_**

**_Passion Unbroken- thanks! so much!_**

**_love winx- can't for you to update Life of a blonde and a brunette! thanks!_**

* * *

><p><em>"I-I'm sorry, Stella come on, please, believe me?" The swirling haste in his light hazel eyes still meant the alcohol was lurking, he pulled me into his arms, situating on his laps, his nose in my loose locks, kissing my hair. the sorrow tears mingled with crimson blood ran down my eyes, droplets pouring from my chin onto my legs. His hands reached across to caress my swollen, bleeding cheek, but the contact of hands frightened me. i shifted from him and stood up with all the energy left in my body.<em>

_"I need a walk," i mumbled absent-mindedly walking to the door. He hastily stood up and gripped my shoulder._

_"Stella ple-"_

_"Will, Stop! just let me go!" i snapped, we both gasped in astonishment afterwards. but i didn't waste a heartbeat and slipped out the door, draping myself in my arms as i stuttered down the street. there was no particular cold to the weather but my feelings were freezing in tears!_

_I couldn't get an accurate pin-point location where i was headed, but i just knew, where I'm going will give me the comfort i need._

**End Of Flashback**

4 years ago that happened, I broke up with Will after getting soothed by Nathan and Penelope, even though it wasn't his fault, after the guys left, it left me stranded and I guess I've been ignore Will. i couldn't understand what happened? but the permanent scar slit across my cheek explains to anyone I've been through pain. I lifted my fingertips and slowly caressed the scar, the flashing sorrow spun through my eyesight.

"Stella?" Penelope called, "Please don't tell me he's back!" by he I took it she meant Brandon, for some odd reason I've been seeing Brandon's figure appear everywhere, talking, grinning and annoying me. He wasn't real, just my imagination. I explained to Penelope that a mysterious 'prince' kept arrive in my dreams, but I'd blush every time on calling Brandon a 'prince'. I shook my head at her, assisting her make breakfast. I was glad Penelope decided to come stay here in Australia, she had been called for a university here and i gladly accept her at my place along with her Boyfriend. "At least tell me what he looks like? you can't name him for me!"

"that's private information sister!" I grinned tweaking her nose, she laughed at my childishness.

"Say, whatever happened to the brunette jock?"

"who?" I asked innocence played with me.

"oh I can't remember his name!" secretly i was having a party that she couldn't remember! "Br-Brad-Bran-" she was getting hot i had to distract her!

"um, what does this do?" i asked pretending to be curious, i grasped the cooking oil spray and squirted it into the open flame on the stove. it blew up large and full of spark.

"STELLA!" Penelope shrieked, leaping away from the stove just as the burn died down. "oh for goodness sake child! You're 23! you should know what oil spray and naked flames can do!" she barked wiping away the excess oil that spat out. i couldn't help but laugh at her raged expression.

"you are so motherly-like! I wonder what Nate has to say about that?" i teased as she flushed rosy all over.

"what I say about what?" Nate asked randomly strolling into the kitchen from his bed-room upstairs.

"Morning sleepy!" I cooed shuffling his jet black mane.

"Oh my god Stella, i feel like your the 5 year-old daughter of this house!" Nate playfully rolled his eyes sauntering past and tinkling my side.

"And I'm tempted to call you 'Dad'," I chaffed pinching his cheek, he swatted it away before Penelope heard.

"Okay, enjoy breakfast alone love-birds! I'm off!" I called clutching my bag over my shoulder, I ambled out the door into the fresh morning sunshine.

"woah woah! you're leaving without breakfast?!" Nate called barrelling to the door.

"yeah?"

"you can't leave without getting something in your stomach!"

"um, I can and i will?" i shook my head jogging down the steps off the front porch.

"Stella you can't leave without breakfast!" He hollered as i walked off acting deaf.

"Watch me!" i waved, getting into my car. i started it up and peered out the window, grinning like an idiot at Nate. "Bye!"

* * *

><p>The familiar chirp of my ringtone sang from my pocket, strange, I don't usually get calls during the mornings, I glanced briefly at the ID. Home.<p>

Home? probably Penelope cussing I haven't had breakfast.

"Hi Stella speaking,"

"Hey baby couz!"

"Sky?!"

"the one and only!"

"Oh my god! it's been 4 years you damn idiot! and you bother to call me out of the blues?!" I demanded from him, 4 years he hasn't even said a word to me and on just any other random day he phones! I strolled over to the wooden bench by the soaring building beside it, situating myself there.

"Hey hey! sorry! I've been busy!" she defended himself sheepishly, I rolled my eyes in irritation.

"what do you want?!" I snapped since he isn't getting to the point,

"Do me a favour?"

"yeah sure, whatcha need?"

"Head for Shields Org,"

"why would I do that?" I rolled me eyes impolitely, thank god the can't see me.

"let me see, ever remember the time I caught you tumbling off the oak tree in our backyard?" I could hear him smirk even through the phone.

"yeeeah, what about it?" I asked suspiciously my voice guarded.

"you said and I quote 'couz, if you ever need a life saving favour, i'll owe you!" he mocked in a pitched voice.

"Okay 1. I did not sound like a squeak toy that sucked in helium and 2. going to Shields Org isn't a life saving thing!" I snapped knowing he got the point for it.

"it is for me sis! now go!"

"Sheesh crabby! snappy much?" I teased in the quote he used the first he picked me up in the airport. "I'm going tommorow okay?"

"why?"

"I have a party to attend tonight,"

"from?"

"oh right, I got a job at S.E.V Enterprises as an assistant," I explained proudly waiting for him to congratulate me.

"You should have gone for Shields Organization!" He scolds midly, I could hear the slapping sound dog him face-palming himself.

"again Sky, I want zilch to do with that place! But for you, I'll go tomorrow?"

"Okay but you better!"

* * *

><p>I solemnly strolled in through the sliding doors of the large hall and onto the patterned floor neatly spread across the ground. I wore my favourite plum halter neck dress that Penelope bought from New York for me. My magenta-purple heels clicked under my feet and I gazed around searching for my boss, Clyde Jacks. He was a handsome sight, buff muscles, not anything like I remember Brandon's to be. He was quite a possessive, protective man who keeps his staff obedient and loyal, but lately he's been showing his soft side to me. Me being the only person that lurks in his office scribbling down meeting times and paperwork, he usually talks to me, sharing his life with me. It's quite soothing really, getting my mind off the man that never loved me.<p>

i weaved around the crowd trying to spot Mr Jacks, even though I'm welcome to call him Clyde. Majority of the guests were men in suits that are labeled from each company worldwide. Mr Jacks did mention this was an international party for business men and woman. I was proud to have been invited here even though I was a rookie assistant.

I ducked under a posh looking waiter carrying a tray of slim wine glasses, avoiding collision, but instead i collided into someone else.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-" my body stopped that instant the stranger's scent covered me.

"Sorry," he said plainly and formally, but he didn't move from where he was. I bowed my head in realization, my eyes widened and my mouth shot open. how is he here? In Australia? "Stella?" I wanted to cry, all the pain I kept waS gone, a few tears escaped

"Brandon," I whispered towards him, I could hear the glee in his voice building up. I tried to smile but my mouth was pressed into a hard line just staring at his . by surprise he hugged me tight, what the hell? But I didnt complain. I loved it, I want to be in his arms forever, like this. I wanted him, to snuggled up in his chest at night when I'm cold, hug him and let him soothe my problems, annoy me to death when I'm pissed. I want him to be mine. I whined inwards when he released me, grinning his boyishness.

Brandon's POV

I noticed her as soon as she ambled in through the door in those dull purple heels. Even in that gloomy colored dress she stood out to my eyes like a single star in the sky. I must say the gorgeous halter neck really suits her, exposing her butter-soft skin. Just seeing her like that after 4 years made me go lion-hungry. I couldn't ignore the desire my body had for her, like a moth to a flame I suddenly found myself weaving through the crowd towards the her. This is ridiculous! Why must I act this way? I have an line of women at S.O that plead to be swept off their feet in my bed, some much prettier and yet my heart craves for her only.

A crowd of guests swarmed in front of me, blocking my view and path from her. As soon as my coast was clear I gazed around for her, nothing. Maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me? Instead of casually strolling back to my table I continued roaming around. I suddenly crashed into someone.

"i'm so sorry, I didn't mean-" whoever it was began apologizing but then they halted, bowing their head.

"sorry," I said politely as possible while my eyes darted around for shining blonde hair. Nothing, my eyes were decieving me. For some reason the person in front of me hadn't moved either. I glanced down at them, finding my nose in blonde locks! I blink inhaling the smells it gave off. That familiar fragrance. A smile spread across my face. "Stella?"

"Brandon," she replied, I could sense the astonishment in her. I stifled in a laugh at her amazement, I wanted to lift up her face up towards me, but instead I tangled my arms around her waist and pulled her for a hug. God! My body was hardening as I pressed her tightly to me. I wanted her. Now! I don't care when or in front of who the heck is willing to watch but I want her mouth over mine. I need her to be mine!


	27. Me and Me Only

**longest chapter ever in Blonde Blossoms, i crowded 2 chapters worth of writing in one, i think it turned out pretty well, just 1 or 2 more chappies to go! yay!**

**Stella Love Sunshine- yep it's unfortunately coming to a close, i think i have 1 0r 2 more chapters then done! woohoo!**

**Briar Charming- Sky knew Brandon had gone to Australia for the business trip and party, hey Sky is a sneaky little blonde! thanks for reviewing!**

**Random915- me either! this story has been a great experience!**

**Dreaming Souls- Brandon and Stella it is, obviously, Brandon and Stella are my specialty. thanks for the review!**

** Passion Unbroken (guest)- my original plan was to make the last chapter the longest but i knda went against it later on, thanks!**

**Zilla (guest)- thanks you so much!**

**Alli (guest)- Stella and Brandon it is! happy new year!**

**love win (guest)- me too, happy new year!**

**AWESOME (guest)- thank you very much, thank you!**

**Kimi Ayuzawa- thank you, thank you, thanks!**

**Guest (guest)- thank you so much for your awesome comments, i trust that You'll enjoy the new story! i had to delete The One That Shall Stay cuz i got majorly excited about a new story i wrote on!**

* * *

><p>How are you here?" He asked, I detected the dramatic change in his tone, but I still sense formality in it.<p>

"I got a job as assistant at S.E.V Enterprises!" I smile proudly, Brandon's face fell for a split seconds and he smiled.

"Congratulations Ms Solaria," He presented his hand to shake, which I just stared at dumbfounded. Upon finally realizing it was a handshake I shook it with my own, ignore the electricity zipping through my blood.

"Why thank you Mr Shields," my British posh accent was acting up again, he guffawed at it. I was surprised he wasn't being the arrogant jerk I first met him to be. We both stood for what seemed like eternity until a man equal height to Brandon appeared beside him. I recognized him immediately. Mr Jacks

"Stella, there you are!" He grinned, Brandon had an addled expression, just staring at me, utterly bewildered. I took that opportunity to introduce Mr Jacks to him.

"Mr Jacks, I'd like you to meet Mr Shields, CEO of Shields Organization," I explained, Mr Jacks eyes lit up as he smiled at Brandon giving him his hand to shake. But Brandon had a look of slightly pissed, but masked it with a welcoming drop dead sexy grin.

"Pleased to meet you," Brandon shook hands with him for the sake of it, but Mr Jacks didn't suspect a thing.

"There a lot of people I want to introduce you to," he turned to me, by the tone of Mr Jacks voice I knew he was majorly excited but was keeping composure. Mr Jacks darted off and I followed past Brandon, just as his hand stopped me by cuffing his arm around my waist. I blushed scarlet.

"I'll you after then? Find me when your done," his voice was vexed mingled with seductive. I love this man when he's seductive. With that he disappeared into the crowd. I sauntered over to Mr Jacks who was talking to a group of people. They all stopped speaking at my presence just staring at me put a puzzle together mentally as to why Brandon was mad.

"This is Ms Solaria, she's my assistant on great company to have," Mr Jacks presented, the group of men's faces lit up in amusement.

"Nice to meet all," I smiled as politely as possible

"Like wise, Did you finally think of getting an assistant, Mr Jacks?" A pudgy looking man in a suit asked,

"I was going to put her as an accountant but she's was better with me," Mr Jacks curled his arm around my shoulder.

"She's perfect with you, a perfect girlfriend!"I blushed at that comment, squirming uncomfortably under his awkward grasp. I came to SEV to work under strict business, never did I think to date my boss.

"No, she's more of the hard working type," I was relieved at his answer, it was calming.

"Mr Jacks, may I please be excused?" I questioned, his face was confused but he nodded. I sighed in relief inwards, strolling out to find Brandon. He was nowhere. Has he left already? I continued searching for him, suddenly someone grabbed my arm pulling me back forcefully.

"Done?" Brandon asked, setting me to my feet. I nodded. "Good, that guy has the last name of the guy who tried to kiss you in High School" he smile crooked, i laughed at his protectiveness.

"Why would you care?" i teased.

"Because I saved you from him!" he smirked

"So, how's your mom?" i quickly changed the subject.

"Dramatic as usual! She cried every night on her pillow for the first 6 weeks we came back to New York!" He explained

"I had no idea!" I felt guilty, I didn't want to cause anyone trouble "I should, really come and visit!"

"you should," he murmured.

"Where are you staying?"

"In the biggest room of Heathman Hotel," he grinned rather proudly.

"Spoilt little rich boy, had to get the biggest?" I mocked as he laughed.

Suddenly his smiled faded, a concern/curious expression washed over him. he grasped my arm unexpectedly and hauled me out into the soulless, silent foyer of the building.

"Stella, what's this?" His hand stretched out and ran up my neck raising the goose bumps, his palm traced my jaw-line until it stroked the scar on my right cheek with his thumb, the rest of his hand tucked into my hair. I blushed at his touch, shaking my head. This was what I feared the most.

"It's nothing!" I fibbed taking my head out of his grasp, instantly his other hand shot out and cupped my face, standing over me fiercely, his expression was demanding, it was pouring the truth into my tongue.

"Stella, What happened?"

"Nothing happened Brandon,"

"How did that appear then?" He queried sternly, caressing the scar again. I sighed and glanced down deciding whether to go for truth or dare? truth it is...

"Will," I whispered softly to him. he clenched his teeth and his face displayed pure anger. fright was taking over me.

"That bastard," He hissed, avoiding eye contact.

"It wasn't his fault Brandon, it was mine, i haven't been giving the attention i should've," the moment and pain flashed in my eyes, I watched as his face softened as he leaned into my face and kissed the scar by surprise. my mouth shot open and then back up again. "B-Brandon!" I gasped in shock.

"It's okay Stella, I'm here for you," he soothed, he let go of my cheeks causing his arms to fall by his side. For some extraordinary reason he promises to me he's going to be there for me, and he always is.

"Sir your car is waiting," a short, skinny made attired in a smart grey tux appeared beside us. Brandon nodded and dismissed him, turning back to me.

"Stella I have to go!" He informed me, grabbing out his phone and strolled into the outside parking lot. I tail

"Why?"

"The guys and my Mom expects me back by tomorrow,"

"why is that?"

"New Years day?" He rolled his eyes pressing his phone to his ear. Oh my gosh togay was the 31st! "Tell Mom not to worry...I'll make it...yes, I did... No I didn't have time to give it to her...I'm at the party...She's works on business...not my problem!" He snapped into the phone and shut it off. He had made it towards a metallic silver car waiting for his arrival.

"It was nice meeting you Princess!" He waved with a sad smile, no he can't leave, I want him here with me. No I need him.

"Brandon!" I called, he turned around with a smile, I want to tell him, so badly, I want to run up to him and hug him tightly, I trotted as quickly as possible in my heels towards him.

"Brandon, I-I love you!" I panted out of breath, collapsing into his arms. It rolled out of my tongue before I could stop it. I could feel myself blush, he didn't move or speak, his heartbeat picked up pace, I still raveled my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. It felt good to inform him of my feeling, but part of me felt trembled, I was frightened to if he didn't love me back? What if all those memories was his way of mocking and playing with my feelings?

Finally he gasped in a soft breath "you what?" His voice was clearly astonished. I hugged him tighter, I didn't like repeating myself but I had to.

"I-I love you," I shuddered under those words but I felt as if confidence had found me, I felt natural to tell him "I love you so much, I always have. I may have had a petite amount of feeling for William, but I regret it Brandon, because I love you, and only you," I found myself under hot tears, dripping down my chin onto his suit. I felt lost when he didn't respond. Doesn't he love me back?

"I don't mind if you don't feel the same, it feels nice to be here with you," I mumbled to his shoulder.

Brandon's POV

"Brandon!" He yelled after me, I spun around, stopping at the front of the car, I masked my pain with a smile. She started to dash towards me,

"Brandon, I-I love you!" She unexpectedly crumbling into my arms, hugging me, I was shock, astonished. She love me? No, she can't, what if my feelings for her aren't real? I'd just be leading her on. I finally caught my breath willing to ask her what she said

"you what?" It came out more shocked than I thought it would.

"I-I love you," she repeated shamelessly, "I love you so much, I always have. I may have had a petite amount of feeling for William, but I regret it Brandon, because I love you, and only you," she loves me, and only me. Why was I so blind in the past?!

"I don't mind if you don't feel the same, it feels nice to be here with you," she murmured softly. I shook my head in response. I ravelled my own arms around her and pulled her up and against me.

"Stella, Your making a mistake," I mumbled, one of her hands snaked it's way to the top of my head stroking it while the other rested on the nape. she looked at me in a broken expression, I didn't want to continue. "Don't make any mistakes Stella, find the one that's right for you, I assure you that's not me,"

"But, I want you," she whispered keeping her forehead to mine. "No, scratch that, I need you Brandon,"

"I haven't loved anyone Stella,"

"So your leaving me to get seduced, kissed or even raped by other men?" She clarified, I couldn't hold myself, I didn't restrain my movement, my lips met hers, I needed her too but what's wrong with me? she tangled her fingers in my hair has mine stroked her back.

"No, I would never do that, I'm just protecting you from me"

"Have a pleasant flight then," she sighed shoving herself from me. i grabbed tight onto her waist as she fought me, i wasn't going to let her storm away from me like that.

"Hey, Hey! Your not leaving!"

"Yes i am and you dear Brandon have nothing to do with me, so I'm sorry I kissed you!" she hissed, I rolled my eyes and placed my mouth overs her again, kissing her deeply shutting her up, I let my instincts take over, oh to hell anyone who prevents me from kissing these sugar-lips. she groaned into my mouth running her hands up and down my head as i took her in deeper. after we broke she smiled and tilted her head onto my shoulder. "Stella?" I enquired placing kisses along the side of her neck.

"hmm?"

"You belong to me, and me only. I'm not sharing,"

"I know," she murmured onto my shoulder. "what time is it?"

"11:30, " I kissed her on the ear, checking my watch. "Come, I want to show you something," we were in NSW's capital residence so I knew the best place to take her. grabbing her arm i lead her into the my black Merc i shipped over, she smile in recognition, getting in.

Stella's POV

As soon as the car came to a halt Brandon appeared by my door and helped me out.

"Hey, what are you doing?" i whined as he covered my eyes his hand, blinding me from where we were.

"Trust me!" He rubbed his nose on my cheek and lead me forwards, we took a few turns and he still wouldn't let me see where we were. "Almost there," then we were all of the sudden climbing stairs, "watch your step," he instructed, i obey, taking caution as we climbed. i could hear people chattering the background, laughing, whispering, singing.

"What time is it?" i asked still blind-folded.

"11:55," we both stopped and he sat my down on a ledge, i tried pulling on his hand to remove it but he tightened hold. i was dying of anxiousness, i had to see what his big fuss what about, i tugged his hand again and there was a sting on the hood of my ear.

"Ow!" i squealed in surprise.

"If you keep tugging my arm I'll pinch you again," he whispered threateningly into my ear, i shuddered at his hot breath on my skin through this cold night. "11:58!"

"Braanndoon! I'm dying of anticipation!" i whinged, "and i don't like waiting like this,"

"Okay then turn to me," he commanded, i turned around to where i think he was standing, almost instantly his lips kissed mine, sweet, passionate and yet short, just a peck. his hand still covered my eyes, blinding me from the world and him.

"12:00!" he whispered into my ear before spinning me around, he released his hand from my head and i blinked getting a clear vision, suddenly the sky was illuminated by flashes of bright color, a song played in the background, i realized we were by the waters, the yachts set off fireworks. I spun around finding the larges wings of The Opera House spread out behind me. Brandon grabbed me and leaned me against his chest, planting a kiss on my hair. the Harbor Bridge poured out sparks and lights, I never knew Sydney had this much commotion on the new years. i glanced up at Brandon just a he looked down.

"Will you be mine?" he murmured to my forehead, i smiled deviously up at him.

"I won't answer that,"

"Why not?"

"This will," i grinned and stood on my knee over him and he sat utterly bewildered. i cupped his face and kissed him, opening my mouth to his desire. he smiled happily against my lips, embracing his arms around my body,.

"I'll take that as a yes?" he grinned leaning my head onto his shoulder

the fireworks were amazing and fire crackers boomed from each building, this was the best way to end the year, for the beginning of a new.

"Happy New Year to 2015 baby,"


	28. Forcing Answers Begins

Stella's POV

hmm, that was the best dream i ever had, god i wish it was real, pfft, like Brandon will ever kiss me like that, take me to Sydney blind-folded and nip my ear when i tug his arm. I yawned and stretched my arms out over my head, smacking on the headboard. Headboard? Did i get back home yesterday? I'll have to go help Penny with breakfast now, might as well get up.

"Hey, Baby, are you awake?" I recognize that voice anywhere, It wasn't a dream, my eyes darted open feeling his lips on mine. He sat me upright and broke contact.

"That woke me up,"

"Ha! knew it!" He twinkled giving me a silly grin.

"Where are we?"

"My hotel room,"

"Why are you here? I thought you were expected last night?" i asked sliding out of bed, i realized i was dressed in a light blue t-shirt and a pair of short. "You undressed me?!"

"Actually you undressed yourself, and I found you that top and shorts," He laughed sitting up from the bed, "The guys and my mom were phoning me dead at 3:00 this morning, cussing me out,"

"Why didn't you go?" I yawned stretching in my arms, Brandon made his reappearance in front of me with a goofy smile. I extended out my hand caressing his cheek with my other hand on his chest.

"Now why would I leave this girl behind?" He inquired draping his arm around me, he kissed my nose before I tumbled back into the bed. he smiled lying down beside me. Both of glances stroke painted ceiling, my blonde hair fanned out over my head reach under Brandon's.

"This shirt is familiar," i tugged the shoulder of the large baggy t-shirt scrutinizing it closely.

"I recall you wore it the last time **I** undressed you," he smirked rotating his head so he was facing mine. I blushed in return noticing that he looked adorable side-ways, i was so tempted to kiss him again, I declined that thought immediately, that's enough of this man for one day! "You look cute in it, keep it,"

"No, I can't keep it, here," i grasped her hem of the shirt about to tug it off me, upon realizing i had nothing besides garments underneath it i dismissed that idea with no hesitation too, I'm not giving him the pleasure to seeing my revealing body, as if he read my thoughts, Brandon smirked, "Where's my dress?" i asked.

"In the washing,"

"I hate you,"

"I noticed," He snapped his head up facing the headboard and laughed, hugging me with his nose buried in my hair. "Hmm, What do you wanna do?"

"How come you stayed?"

"I wanted to spend 2015 with you, Is there something wrong with that?" I shook my head. "Good, now what do you wanna do?" It suddenly hit me, Brandon Shields, the arrogant jerk, the music possessed driver, life-saver, great kisser, protective man and currently my..._boyfriend_.

"Sleep," i stated deadpan

"Like as in my bed with me?" he smiled smugly tweaking my nose.

"No, in **my** bed with my teddy bear,"

"You'd prefer me than the teddy right?"

"No,"

"No..." He thought for a second registering in his head my answer "No?! what? why? Aren't I as cute as teddy bears?"

"Your definitely the grizzly bear type, I'm not sure about teddy bears," I giggled wriggling higher up the bed so my head would get the pillow. Brandon rolled over and smirked sitting upright "No, seriously, what do wanna do?"

"You go and do what you want to!"

"I want to spend the day with you! In fact i cancelled my flight ticket," He wore his cute boyish grin, my mouth fell open.

"The hell would you do that?!" i exclaimed sitting upright,

"I thought you wanted me to stay?" He was bewildered and confused, so was i.

"I do, more than anything, but you have family, a job and all that important stuff that comes before the annoying blonde girl that ruined your life from the age of 18!" i exclaimed.

"Who said you were an annoying blonde who ruined my life?"

"Me!"

"Your not Stella, Your the best thing that happened to me, annoying maybe, but the best," He was flattering me, I couldn't have been that much of an impact on him?

"What about your mom? won't she be pissed?"

"Well, I'm not going back," he stated proudly, a buttery grin across his face.

"Your not?"

"I'm staying here with you Stella," He twinkled, letting his love take over, he let me have it. all of him. Hell, This man can seriously kiss for an inexperienced.

"What happened to my nickname?" I groaned of pleasure, running my hand through his hair.

"I dunno, Do you want it?" I shrugged and suddenly he let me go, my head was screaming at me for not saying yes! "Princess," He teased running his index finger down the dorsum of my nose, brushing down to the tip and then back up to my forehead. it was riddling my goosebumps and making the butterfly feeling in my stomach worse. i swallowed hard the lump in my throat. "So do you want to go for breakfast with me, _Princess_?"

"huh?"

"Breakfast,"

"I'm going to get a quick face wash okay?" He nodded as I deliberately ignored his question, slipping into the bathroom. There was a spare toothbrush and towel sitting there waiting for me, I brushed my teeth staring at my reflection. What have i become? I used to be a wild, carefree girl, with a very snappy attitude, but now I've made a hobby out of kissing the man i hated. What's wrong with me? I couldn't believe myself when I said i loved him, He didn't admit, but he said I was his and that was good enough for me. I finished up and walked out finding him digging his closet, tugging out his grey tailor.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for the day,"

"Don't wear that! Brandon I forbid you to wear that this entire week!" I exclaimed appearing beside him, He gave me an addled expression as i dug through his jeans, my hands froze as soon as they met those jeans, Dark blue slightly faint jeans, sitting in my hands.

"What's up?" Brandon asked curiously peering over my shoulder at the jeans. A smile played at his lips as i continue to gaze at them, "Hey, aren't those the jeans I wore the day we were being shipped off the Red Fountain?" I swallowed hard.

"H-How do you remember that?" I stuttered looking up at him.

"I remember it because you were staring at me with hungry eyes the day i wore it and that sleeveless jacket," I blushed at the thought, did i crave for him that much back then? no, i was angry at him, but i couldn't help but feel attracted to him.

"And you disliked me back then?"

"If I disliked you, i wouldn't have wore it the day i came for Christmas, or the we went to the club, i dunno, I wasn't sure of my feelings but i still felt the urge to wear it," He whispered, i didn't really noticed those jeans much, especially on the day he came back or the day we went to the club.

"Okay then, wear it," I grinned refusing to be the vulnerable one, i had to play it cool.

"Are you serious?" He looked in disbelief, play cooler Stellz!

"Yes! Now put it on!"

"Now?"

"What do you think?"

"In front of you?" He asked raising one eyebrow. i blushed scarlet, okay so i hadn't thought of that! nevertheless I'm going to make him vulnerable now.

"y-yes," i stammered, was i serious? He barked out a laugh with an attached smirk,

"Okay," He said with no shame or embarrassment. damn he always turns things around. he took a few paces back from me and reached down undoing the waistband lace on his PJ pants, as soon as they were loose he glanced up at me the smirk smeared on his gorgeously soft lips.

"Do you still want me to continue?" he asked again, i nodded frantically afraid I would spit out 'No!'. He shrugged and tucked his thumbs into the waistband slowly tugging them down at snail pace. He was playing with me, he was making me crave for him and currently he's winning!

"Okay stop!" I cried shielding my eyes. He started laughing loudly and I peeked through my parted fingers realizing he hadn't even pulled them down any further than the top of his thighs and his long t-shirt was covering what he had revealed already! JERK!

"Thought so," He chuckled making his way back to me, kissing my cheek. I could tell he was stifling another laugh. "Should I wear this as well? Like i wore the day we were going to RF?" he asked showing me that denim sleeveless hoodie. For a second i thought he'd look hot in that, but a lot more other woman would think he's hot too. The thought of MY man being stolen by other woman set my head on fire. he was mine and he's going to stay like that until the day people measure me for a coffin!

"No!"

"okay, then what?"

"Any adorable top that doesn't reveal your body!" I snapped that image of other females touching him still lurking in my head.

"Don't you like my body?" he question, confused.

"No! Brandon!" I groaned, he wasn't getting what i was hinting at. I shoveled around his closet again and found a nice black t-shirt, "What about this?"

"Whatever you want, Fashion Queen," He shrugged with a smile accepting the attire I chose, He slipped into the bathroom. "What are you going to wear?" he called over the door

"I dunno, Could you give me a lift back to my place so i could get changed?" I called back, sitting by the door waiting for him.

"No backing out on my offer, okay?" The door snapped open and he walked out shyly, A big smile spread across my face, he looked gorgeous in jeans. His body had grown over 4 years and the jeans made him look like a Calvin Klein model. youthful and sexy.

"Fine, Just take me there," I shook my head trying to avert my eyes from him.

"Just admit I'm hot?" He smirked throwing his arm around my waist, pulling me close to him.

"Not in this century!"

"I'll get it out of you, don't worry Princess,"

"And i have my own answers to force out of you too, Snookums," I smirked attaching his nickname to the sentence.


	29. Unknown Relationship Status

Stella's POV

"Stellllllaaaa!" Penelope squeaked hugging me as i tripped in through the door, Brandon behind me. She released me and cupped my face staring at me, her face was stained in dry tears and her eyes were red, puffy and swollen. Nathan slanted against the couch with a relieved smile. "Where were you?! I phone you all night! You didn't come back!"

"I went home with Brandon," I mumbled glancing at my feet. Penelope's face turned grave like she's seen a ghost.

"You what?"

"I went home with Brandon," I repeated, suddenly feeling guarded after looking at her face.

"You went home with someone else no scratch that...Stella! You went home with a GUY!? Do you have any idea what he could've done to you?!" she cried in horror glaring at the nonchalant Brandon behind me.

"I'm not some rapist or anything," He shrugged tucking his hands into his Jean pockets coolly. God that man is a specimen. "And I'm no stranger either,"

"I don't care! Stella who is that?!" Penny demanded locking me in her arms. Man, she's like a mother when it comes to being protective. Ever since the whole Will incident, Penelope had me under her protection, she wouldn't let any guy touch me with her presence.

"Penelope, That's Brandon Shields," I sighed at her melodramatic behaviour. Penny eyes widened, not in a bad way, her eyes were sparkling this time.

"So that's his name!" She squealed letting go of me. "So he must be the one you keep dreaming about!" I blushed scarlet, damn her! Brandon glanced at me and smirked, our eyes locked for a second and then he latched his, licking his lips seductively, Luckily Penny and Nate didn't see that I blushed 10 other shades of red.

"Penny, I need to get changed then I'm going with Brandon for..." I paused not knowing why I was doing this, I think it's a day out, yeah, "For a day-" before i could speak further Brandon cut me off,

"For a date, Let's go Princess," Brandon smirked, walking past me he grabbed my hand as i half lead half tugged by him upstairs to my room before Penny could protest.

"Why's it a date!?" I whisper-shrieked as soon as we were away from the stairs and nearer to my room.

"Look at me," he commanded, I did as he said, "It's a date because you can't resist me," He whispered licking his lips seductively, he was correct. Again. I can't resist him, he's like chocolate, you know it's unhealthy but you can't control yourself, plus his eyes and hair being chocolate brown didn't help either. I rolled my eyes and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Told you," He laughed hysterically as I lead him into my room.

"Stay outside," I told him, I'm not getting dressed in front of him, no matter what! He rolled his eyes but obeyed, slanting on the wall next to my door. I quickly dug my drawers and pulled on a pair of floral skinny jeans and an orange blouse. My wardrobe choice was plain since i didn't want to keep him waiting. "Done!" I announced making my grand entrance out, Brandon laughed and took my hand as we both jogged down the stairs.

"Penny, I'm-leaving-the-key-in-my-bedroom-laundry-needs-to-be-done-I'm-going-to-have-breakfast-with-Brandon-so-please-don't-worry-about-me!" I called slamming the door shut before penny could start protesting.

"So, Where do you wanna go for breakfast?" Brandon asked opening the car door for me.

"Anywhere you want, Snookums," I laughed as he joined along turning the key in it's lock. The car roar into life and set off on turning wheel.

"Your the one who know Australia better than me, Princess," I love the way he teases me using that nickname, it goes back a long way. He halted the car beside a cafe as he again took my hand and lead me inside, seating me in a booth. We both sat opposite each other with my elbows on the table supporting my head, admiring him. How did I land with him? Of all those people I've dated, why do I get this handsome man capable of a lot?

"So what do you want for breakfast?" He asked leaning onto his elbows, imitating me. I smiled and leaned back continuing my examine of him. What more could there be to this wondrous man? loads more. He really was gorgeous, I'm surprised that he hasn't got a girlfriend, doesn't he? He has a smoking set of washboard abs and a neat line of buff muscles, getting a girl can be as easy as blinking with those looks. Besides fighting i haven't really opened up to him. Stella, Princess, What would you like for breakfast?" He asked again with a little concern in his eyes.

I shook my head and smiled, "You,"

He laughed at my answer "You can have me later Princess, but not on a empty stomach,"

The waiter was already at our table, the note pad waiting with the pen at the ready.

"Okay, I'll have an egg and bacon roll,"

"That's better, so I'll have a wrap with a coke then?" Brandon ordered, not taking his eyes off me as soon as the waiter thanked up and strolled off Brandon winked at me "You can have me for dinner if your interested,"

I blushed, was I going to except his irresistible offer?. "I can assure you that you're craving for me more," i smiled smugly.

"Correct as always," He chuckled extending his hand across the table to caress my cheek, "Breakfast's here," He announced withdrawing his hand as the waiter arrived. His touch always left me breathless and senseless. I truly do love him.

We spent our breakfast for at least half an hour, mainly by talking. Finally Brandon got up to pay the bill, in which i insisted on doing, but he wouldn't let me leave anywhere near the cashier. Afterwards we took a trip to the mall, since i insisted on getting him something.

"Brandon?," I mumbled as we walked through town square together, my head on his shoulders and his arm around my waist.

"hmm?"

"What is this?" I asked curiously.

"What's what?"

"What are we? I mean you and me, what status is this...relationship,"

"Anything you desire it to be," He smiled, resting his cheek on my head.

"That's the thing, I don't know," I muttered, looking up at him just as he glanced down, "I mean I love you, but..."

"But?" He repeated.

"But..." I sighed realizing i didn't even know the start of this nor the end, "it's so complicated,"

"I know," He admitted, "We'll figure it out someday," He kissed my lips softly.

He's right, maybe me naming him as my boyfriend was a bit too early? I hope we get to the end of this someday, but for now, his warmth and heartbeat is all i need.


End file.
